The Young and the Beautiful
by Orange-Lemons
Summary: My Yu-Gi-Oh Soap Opera. Lemony. Fluffy. Wild, twisting plot. You know the stuff... SetoxYami, BakuraxRyou. R&R, and I will love you lots. COMPLETED!
1. Get The Party Started

Hello all! My first ficcie (that I'll admit to writing, anyway.) so I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, most unfortunately.  
  
Chapter 1: Get the Party Started.  
  
* * *  
  
Seto sighed. He was not looking forward to tonight. It was Mokuba's birthday, and his little brother was having Yugi and company over for a party. It would be fine - okay, it would be *bearable* - if it was just the duellists of the group. At least he respected them. But Seto didn't think he could handle having the mutt in his mansion. It was bad enough having to put up with him at school.  
  
Seto got up and started to prepare the food. After all, it was only one night. How bad could it be?  
  
* * *  
  
Yami and Yugi were lying on Yugi's bed in companionable silence. Yami had a lot on his mind. Staying the night at the Kaiba mansion called for more than his usual cape, leather trousers, dog collar neckband, metal stud belt, wristbands... well, he wanted to wear something *different*. To be honest, he wasn't particularly looking forward to this party. Kaiba and Jou would undoubtedly be at each other's throats, as would Honda and Otogi. Bakura was prone to setting the Man Eater bug on people when drunk, and poking people with his millennium ring. And Anzu would be there, ranting about friendship and shooting flirty glances his way.  
  
A frustrated grunt from his left brought Yami out of his thoughts. Yugi was in the middle of a furious battle with Mokuba's present, and the present was currently winning. Yami helped his light disentangle from the wrapping paper and sticky tape, and retired to his own room to change. It wouldn't be *so* bad, it was only one night after all.  
  
* * *  
  
The ten friends assembled outside the Kaiba Mansion and rang the doorbell. Mokuba bounded to the front door to let everyone in, while Seto glowered at Jou and Honda from by the stairs.  
  
"Hey guys, thanks for coming! Come in! Seto cooked, it's all ready, come in!" gushed the younger Kaiba, as Mai, Bakura, Ryou, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Shizuka, Otogi, Yugi and Yami ambled in. The aroma of pizza, chicken, pie, pasta, and whatever other culinary delights Seto had cooked for their guests wafted through the house. The party made their way through the entry and hallway and into the dining room.  
  
"Hey, there's only 11 chairs at the table." cried Jou in indignation.  
  
"Well, we don't usually let dogs sit at the table, Jounouchi." Seto smirked as he went to get drinks, while Mokuba ran to find another chair. He came back, balancing 12 drinks of various sugar, or, in the case of the older ones, alcoholic content. At least Mokuba was happy, thought Seto, watching his brother rip into his presents.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami wondered which Gods he had offended recently to deserve his seat at the table. He was seated between Anzu and Seto, one of whom was talking to Yami ceaselessly, and one whom was remaining totally silent. Yami could have handled it if Kaiba had been the one talking, but, then again, Yami could see that Kaiba was preoccupied with trying to stop himself from punching Jou.  
  
At least the food was good.  
  
* * *  
  
"Party Games" said Mokuba excitedly, earning a groan from all but two people present.  
  
"What are we playing, pin the tail on the donkey?" asked Honda, somewhat unenthusiastically.  
  
"Not quite," answered the younger Kaiba brother, reaching for an empty Moet bottle on the table. "I was thinking spin the bottle!"  
  
Honda and Otogi's eyes instantly picked out Shizuka, who blushed. Jou glared at them both. They sat in a circle in one of the smaller, informal lounge rooms.  
  
"So, who's going first?" queried Mokuba. After a moment's hesitation, Otogi leant forward and spun. Chance games being his speciality, the champagne bottle twirled for a moment and stopped at Shizuka, who giggled. Honda and Jou gave Otogi daggers as he leant over Ryou to kiss her.  
  
Next was Anzu, who, much to Yami's relief, got Mokuba. Then Seto kissed Mai, as did Mokuba. Yugi's spin landed on Yami, who was just thankful it was Yugi who got him, not Jou, or worse, Kaiba.  
  
Honda span next and thought he was in luck as the bottle slowed on Shizuka's side of the circle. However, the bottle had other plans, and stopped in front of Otogi. Honda said something very rude, stalked over to him and planted a smacker on his cheek.  
  
"Why, thankyou, Honda, I didn't know you cared?" drawled Otogi, fluttering his eyelashes. Jou had a mild attack of hysterics, not stopping laughing until Bakura, who's spin landed on Ryou, sprang up and caught Ryou's mouth half open.  
  
It was a helluva kiss, too. Even Yami and Seto, who had both been watching the game rather disinterestedly, stared in shock as Bakura practically snogged Ryou's face off. Suddenly, he seemed to remember where he was, and sat back down in his place in the circle. A few moments of silence passed. Ryou put his hand to his mouth.  
  
"He *bit* me!" While everyone tried to figure out whether it was ok to laugh or not, Jou leant forward and took his turn. 'C'mon, Mai' thought Jou. It slowed down, finally stopping with the neck pointing at Seto Kaiba. 


	2. Man, I Feel Like A Woman

ONE REVIEW! Aaah, well, it's already written up, so I may as well post it. I'm just avoiding being "part of the family" as my mother puts it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I do not own Twister (and I can't play it for crap, neither). Don't sue me. I have no money. I just spent it all on "Duellists of the Roses", sadly.  
  
Chapter 2: Man, I feel like a woman.  
  
* * *  
  
Seto looked from the bottle, to the faces of the eleven others sitting around him. Yugi, Ryou and Mokuba looked suddenly concerned. Honda, Otogi, Shizuka and Anzu were watching them expectantly. Mai had one eyebrow raised, and Bakura was still looking at the floor. Yami, meanwhile, was staring pointedly at the ceiling.  
  
Jou stalked forward, and leant in, lips puckered. In one quick, efficient manoeuvre, Jou was in a headlock.  
  
"Well, that was fun. What game are we playing next?"  
  
Mokuba volunteered Twister, which allowed Seto, Yami, Bakura and Ryou a break. Anzu, upon discovering Yami's absence from the Twister party, came to sit with the boys. Seto noticed Yami slump in his chair as she walked over, and smirked. What everyone needed, thought Seto, was more drink.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami tried in vain to block out Anzu's talking. He was nowhere near drunk enough to put up with her constant flirting.  
  
"You look like you need a drink, Yami."  
  
Yami stared at the little glass inches from his face, then up at Kaiba, the wonderful bringer of drink. He snatched the glass and downed it in one, holding the empty glass out for another.  
  
"Thanks, Kaiba" said Yami, before knocking back the second drink. Seto poured another, offering it to Anzu, who scowled. Seto shrugged and drank it himself. Yami watched as Kaiba's beautiful blue eyes closed, his long eyelashes embracing his skin, the clear liquid seeping into his slightly parted mouth. Yami caught his breath. That drink was bloody strong.  
  
* * *  
  
Otogi's face was screwed up in pain as Honda twisted his arm, pretending to reach for the green spot. On the plus side, Shizuka had twisted herself under his arms, and Mai was arched over his back. The Otogi sandwich was finally collapsed by Jou, much to Otogi's dismay. Twister finally over, the party came back to the lounge to find Yami lying on the sofa, clutching an empty bottle of spirits, laughing like a hyena. Kaiba was watching with one eyebrow raised, while Anzu was sitting in a corner, looking distinctly hurt.  
  
"What's wrong, Anzu?" asked Jou.  
  
Anzu looked from Yami to Jou, then to Mokuba. "Later" she muttered. "So, guys, what now?"  
  
* * *  
  
Seto had found the whole scene rather amusing. Yami had drunk almost the whole bottle on his own, and was unbeleivably pissed. Still, Anzu had raved on about nothing in particular, and Yami was looking more and more irritated. Finally, when Anzu made a mostly innocent comment on his low-cut hipster leather pants, Yami snapped.  
  
"Yes, I do have good taste. Unlike you. *You* look like you just walked out of a brothel."  
  
This sudden outburst had rather shocked both Anzu and Seto, the latter of which could not help but see his point. She might as well have turned up in knee high boots and a G-string.  
  
"Who are you trying to impress? Because you just come across desperate and cheap to me, Anzu" said Yami, in a kinder tone. Anzu looked stung.  
  
"As a matter of fact, you, you heartless bastard." said Anzu, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"You're wasting your time, Anzu." he said calmly, taking another swig from the bottle of spirits. Fairly pointless, considering it was empty.  
  
"Why? Aren't I good enough for you?"  
  
Yami considered. "Not in full on slut mode, no. But seriously, Anzu, in 5000 years of existence, I have never been attracted to a girl."  
  
"You mean... You... You're... GAY?"  
  
The expression on Anzu's face, coupled with the very strong alcoholic content of the spirits, sent Yami into hysterics, which were only now beginning to subside.  
  
"How about Truth or Dare?" suggested Seto, knowing full well Mokuba loved the game, and also having in mind a good humiliation for Jou.  
  
* * *  
  
The next round of drinks were served. Yami had been banned from alcohol for the next hour, despite claiming to have sobered himself with his shadow powers, managing to break an antique vase in the process.  
  
Everyone found seats, or footrests, or cushions, and sat down. Seto immediately turned to Jou.  
  
"Well, mutt, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"I ain't afraid of you, Kaiba. Dare."  
  
"Okay. Shizuka, Mai, Anzu, a little conference if you will?"  
  
Jou was placed in the centre of the room while the girls retrieved bras, G- strings, camisoles and skirts from their overnight bags. Mai also grabbed her make-up bag. The finished product was... rather scary. Jou was sporting a small frilly boob tube and his sister's rah-rah skirt. The straps of a blue satin bra stuffed with toilet paper peeped from behind the boob tube, one strap hanging loosely off his shoulder. Stilettos, at least two sizes too small, completed the ensemble.  
  
But the girls - and Otogi - hadn't stopped there. Waxed legs, plucked eyebrows and Anzu's spare fake eyelashes. Newly pierced ears and a belly button ring. Blood red lipstick, blush, glittery eyeshadow, and to cap it all, blonde ringlets curled around his ears.  
  
Kaiba smirked as he found a digital camera, took a few snaps and loaded them to his laptop. A moment later, the pictures arrived in the inbox of every student at Domino High. A few more clicks, and Katsuya Jounouchi's picture on the official Duellist Kingdom website had been replaced. The party cheered.  
  
* * *  
  
Please, more than one review? Pweeeeeease? Wowie, I sound so desperate. 


	3. Kiss Me

Back again! Thankies to all who reviewed, I appreciate it a lot. I've written a few chapters ahead, now, so should be able to update regularly. Well, it's the holidays, there's nothing else to do. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Once upon a time, in 1961, a man was born. Also, a woman was born. The man was very special. He could draw really hot guys and funky monsters. He turned these pictures into my favourite anime show. This man's name was Kazuki Takahashi. He owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not. Oh, the woman? Well, she led a relatively normal life. She was a punk as a teenager. She got to date hot guys in punky clothes, like the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh. Then she went and spoiled it all by getting married and having me. Stupid nitwit.  
  
Chapter 3: Kiss Me (They're all named after songs. I mean the 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence None the Richer)  
  
* * *  
  
More drinks. Otogi turned to Shizuka.  
  
"So, Shizuka, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare!" Shizuka smiled.  
  
"You're ticklish, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Very."  
  
Otogi pinned her, tickling her on her side. She squirmed and shrieked, trying to pry Otogi's fingers off her. Honda looked up from where he had been restraining Jou, eyes narrowed. Jou looked up, too. Otogi slipped his hand up her top to tickle her stomach, and they both jumped up - Jou still in the skirt. Otogi was out numbered, and had less experience fighting than the other two. Anzu and Shizuka tried, in vain, to stop the punch up.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami watched the fight for a moment, then turned to Kaiba.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Kaiba?"  
  
Seto considered. While he wasn't usually one to go for truth, he wasn't sure if Yami would try to get revenge for Jou. Also, Yami was very drunk.  
  
"Truth."  
  
Mokuba, who had torn his eyes away from the fight upon hearing Seto's answer, grinned. "Seto, what's your preference?"  
  
Shit, thought Seto dully.  
  
He glared at Mokuba, who looked back innocently, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Men," he muttered faintly.  
  
He looked up, and his eyes were pinned by two crimson ones. Yami stared, surprised for a moment, then turned away. Seto sighed, and went to fetch more drinks, and a rag for Otogi, whose nose was bleeding quite heavily.  
  
Honda looked up from Otogi. "Where's Ryou? And Bakura?"  
  
* * *  
  
Ryou lifted his beer to his lips and took a sip. He glanced at Bakura, who was leaning against the stone wall, head between his knees. They had both had too much to drink, finding Kaiba's alcohol stash in the cellar. A lot of wine and spirits, but Ryou had uncovered a carton of beer in the corner. There wasn't a carton anymore.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?"  
  
Bakura looked up, but remained silent. Ryou leant over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Bakura was taken by surprise, but recovered quickly enough to deepen the kiss before Ryou could pull away. He snaked his hand into his light's hair, and gently lowered him to the floor, pinning him there, one knee on either side of his waist. Their tongues met, battling fiercely with each other. Ryou moaned, making the spirit smile, repositioning himself with his hands around Ryou's waist. Panting slightly, they broke apart, Bakura smiling.  
  
"I love you, Ryou." He reclaimed his mouth, Ryou unbuttoning Bakura's loose black shirt, kissing him hard. Teeth and tongues clashed; Bakura heard Ryou whimper as he pulled away again, this time kissing his neck, his tongue flicking back and forth over Ryou's creamy skin. Ryou arched his back, allowing Bakura to peel off his T-shirt. Their mouths met again, bare skin slightly covered with sweat. Ryou's hands clasped around the spirit's neck, as Bakura reached for his light's belt.  
  
* * *  
  
Seto handed Otogi the rag, who thanked him with an "mmph". He cranked the sound system, putting one of Mokuba's compilation CD's on, then went in search of Ryou and Bakura. He had an inkling they'd be in the cellar. He just hoped they hadn't gotten into the wine, some of which he'd inherited from his great grandfather.  
  
What Seto saw upon entering the cellar wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting. Ryou twisted around, and jumped up off Bakura.  
  
"We were wondering where you'd gotten to. Should I tell everyone you're busy?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No." said Ryou, correcting Bakura before hastily stuffing his shirt on. "We'll be there in a moment."  
  
He turned to the spirit and whispered "I love you, too," then ran up the cellar stairs. Bakura smiled, reaching for his shirt, realising too late that it was Ryou's.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the night was a write-off. Yugi and Mokuba piked at one in the morning, everyone else in the group staying up drinking. By now Yami had consumed enough alcohol to give him a hangover for the next month. Jou and Honda turned the coffee table into a stage and held a karaoke and dancing competition, which Mai won easily with an active rendition of 'Lady Marmalade'.  
  
Seto finally lost it when he discovered the words "FUCK YOU KAIBA" written in salsa on the white carpet of the formal lounge. Everyone was shown to their rooms. Everyone except Otogi, who had been locked in the bathroom by Honda, and forgotten by the rest of the group. Yami also noticed Ryou acting a lot like Bakura, and Bakura seeming a lot like Ryou, but blamed it on the alcohol.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Anzu? what happened between you and Yami while we were playing Twister?" asked Mai, changing into her nightdress.  
  
Anzu sighed. It was 3:30 in the morning, and she was dog tired. "Well, you know how I'm in love with Yami?"  
  
Mai nodded. It was fairly obvious.  
  
"Well, he's... gay," said Anzu bluntly. She was still rather upset about it, and suspected she would bear the scar for years to come.  
  
This didn't surprise Mai at all. It would explain a lot, too. Like his style of clothing - what straight guy would turn up to a party in a black, midriff-bearing punk-revival top and leather hipsters? She had to admit, though, that it was a shame the guy was gay.  
  
It would also explain the way he looked at Kaiba when Kaiba had revealed his sexuality. She decided not to tell Anzu about Kaiba, and what she suspected of Yami's feelings towards him. Much as she liked her, Anzu had a very bad temper, and Mai didn't want to see Kaiba's unnaturally bright blue eyes clawed out.  
  
Why *were* all the cute guys that way inclined?  
  
* * *  
  
Little bit longer than usual, because the last bit doesn't fit in with the mood of the next chapter. It's already written, too, as I mentioned before. So now, all you have to do is click on that little blue arrow-y thing, and submit a review. Pweeeeze? *flutters eyelashes* 


	4. You'll Never Walk Alone

G'day, everyone! (well, I'm Australian, if only half) This one is more serious, and is kinda a building block for the rest of the story. So, enjoy!  
  
Celebrity Disclaimer Person: Okay, so I couldn't find a celebrity. But here's my little brother. Say hello!  
  
My ickle baby brother: . . .  
  
Uh, he's a little shy. never mind. Mike, do we own Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
My ickle baby (ok, so he's four.) brother: No.  
  
And, sweetie pie, do we own Coca Cola?  
  
Baby brother: Yes  
  
No. We own Pepsi, a whole bottle of the stuff. Because it has a picture of Legolas on it. Last one, Mikie. Do we own a Kuriboh card?  
  
Baby brother: No  
  
I KNOW!! Isn't it AWFUL?? Thanks, anyway.  
  
Chapter 4: You'll Never Walk Alone (GO LIVERPOOL FC!! Ahem, yes.)  
  
* * *  
  
Yami looked down at his watch again. It was almost four in the morning, and yet Yami couldn't sleep. He redressed, shoving his old grey and black jacket over the shirt he had been sleeping in, and pulled his leather pants back on. Creeping out of his room, he decided to go for a little explore. Passing the kitchen, he stole a bunch of grapes from a fruit bowl, and worked his way out to the garden.  
  
The garden was huge, and beautifully landscaped. Water features bubbled in hidden corners, concealed by ferns and willows. Large flowering trees swept the grounds, with pathways criss-crossing in different directions. A little natural stream bubbled under a bridge and off the property.  
  
Yami drew in a deep breath of crisp, night air, and sat under a tree to enjoy his stolen grapes.  
  
* * *  
  
Seto started back across the grounds towards the house. He was very tired, but knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Passing a large jacaranda tree, he realised there was someone sitting under it, and judging by the multi- coloured hair and shiny leather pants, it was Yami. What he was doing out here at four in the morning was anyone's guess.  
  
"Yami?" Seto called, smirking when he saw the teen jump about a foot in the air.  
  
"Kaiba?" spluttered the former pharaoh. In his shock, he had inhaled a grape, and was finding it difficult to breathe. He coughed a few times, and it popped out of his mouth. He promptly shoved it back in again.  
  
"Where did you get the grapes?"  
  
"Your kitchen," replied Yami nonchalantly. Much to his surprise, Seto sat down on the grass next to him and pinched a grape.  
  
"Get your own grapes!"  
  
Seto looked at him. "They are."  
  
"Aaah yes. Point."  
  
Seto reached for another grape. "You haven't exactly enjoyed tonight, have you?" Aren't my parties good enough for you?"  
  
"Well," Yami reasoned, "they're not good enough for you, by the looks of things."  
  
Seto had to admit he had a point. "I'm just glad Bakura hasn't summoned monsters from the shadow realm."  
  
"I think he was a little too busy for that." replied Seto without thinking.  
  
"What?"  
  
Seto, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut, told Yami what he'd walked in on in the cellar.  
  
"I had no idea they were gay."  
  
"Well, I had no idea *you* were."  
  
Yami blushed, and stayed silent, so Seto changed the subject. "Has Bakura summoned monsters at parties before?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Only when he was drunk. He summoned the Man-Eater bug. I didn't have my deck with me, either, and there are only two monsters I can summon without it."  
  
"I'm guessing the Dark Magician is one?"  
  
Yami nodded. "I had to call it many times in Egypt. It's also Yugi's favourite, so I don't need the card anymore."  
  
"It's not your favourite then?" Seto asked, taken aback. "What is then?"  
  
Yami smiled. "Kuriboh."  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, and to Seto's amazement the little furball monster appeared in mid-air. It let out its trademark squeal, and ran to Yami like a puppy to its master. Seto laughed as Yami gave it a little squeeze.  
  
That was logical, thought Seto. The little furball looked harmless, but it was courageous and loyal, and was really a creature to be reckoned with, as Yami had taught him on the battlements of Pegasus' castle. The little creature demanded respect, as did its master. And it was adorably cute, just like its master.  
  
Where the hell did that come from?  
  
* * *  
  
"Can you summon any monster?" asked Seto, still trying to figure out where his little thought had originated.  
  
"Pretty much. I'd need the card though."  
  
Seto pondered for a minute. "Could you summon a blue eyes?"  
  
Yami laughed. "Bloody hell, no. Not tonight." Seeing the disappointment on Kaiba's face, he added "But you could try, I suppose. It's worth a shot. I've never been able to call one easily, but you might be able to..."  
  
Seto's face lit up. "Really? Now?"  
  
In answer, Yami pulled the millennium puzzle over his head and placed it gently on Kaiba.  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Right, close your eyes. You should be able to feel the magic of the puzzle in you. It's like a buzzing sort of feeling."  
  
Yami watched as Seto closed his eyes, concentrating. The Kuriboh climbed onto his lap with a squeal. It had surprised him, finding out Kaiba was gay. That was why he couldn't sleep, when usually after so much alcohol he'd be out for the count.  
  
In 5000 years, Yami had never known *real* love. So he wasn't exactly sure what it should feel like. But if the way he felt around Kaiba wasn't love, then he didn't *want* to fall in love. Around him, it felt like his blood was made of that Vanilla Coke Yugi was so fond of. Being around him made him feel energised and exhausted at the same time. But most importantly, Yami knew he would do anything for Kaiba.  
  
He looked down at the little Kuriboh he had been subconsciously petting. He summoned it so often, whenever he needed to talk. He realised if anyone could hear his thought's right now, they would think he was insane. But the Kuriboh was an extremely intelligent and sensitive creature. It looked up at him, a smile evident in its eyes. It looked from Kaiba to Yami, back and forth, and squealed. Yami nodded.  
  
"Can you tell that little hairball to keep quiet?"  
  
"Don't say that! You'll hurt his feelings!" Yami protested. Seto turned, pinned by two pairs of eyes, both of whom looked rather hurt.  
  
Choking back a laugh, Kaiba apologised. "Sorry Yami. And Kuriboh," he added as the little creature squealed at him. "I was just frustrated. I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing."  
  
Oh, right. Summoning the Blue Eyes, thought Yami.  
  
* * *  
  
So, what do you all think? Yami has it baaaaad. Will we let them get together? *huggles kuriboh* maybe, just maybe. 


	5. My Beloved Monster

Konnichiwa! Okies, I've just used the only Japanese I know, pretty much. I can speak a *little* more French. Bonjour! Comment ça va? Lol. I'm gonna stop embarrassing myself now. O___o;;;;; Lots of people have been wanting Yami and Seto to get together now. Well, soon, people. Soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure everyone is absolutely shocked to discover that I do not, in fact, own Yu-Gi-Oh. There, I'm done.  
  
Chapter 5: My Beloved Monster (from Shrek!)  
  
* * *  
  
Yami placed his hands on Kaiba's temple, who was taken aback by the touch. "Relax" said Yami. "It's right... here."  
  
Seto felt as if Yami was leading him to a place deep within himself, which was strange, and made no sense to his logical mind.  
  
"Can you feel it?" asked Yami.  
  
Kaiba wondered where Yami's voice was coming from. He couldn't see him anywhere. He couldn't see *anything*. "Where am I?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Can you feel the magic?"  
  
Having absolutely no idea what Yami was on about, Seto closed his eyes. Not that that made any difference. Although... come to mention it, hoe could feel *something*. The air felt charged, just like it does before a storm.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Okay, good. Now, just try to harness the power and call upon the dragon." Seto took a deep breath, feeling the power cursing through him, the ancient magic making him feel exhilarated and strong.  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon. You are summoned by your master. Travel through the shadows and reveal yourself!" he cried, recalling the words from an old memory, like a dream.  
  
A blinding light appeared in the middle of the grounds. An enormous figure appeared in the light, slowly revealing itself to be a blue eyes.  
  
Kaiba walked forward, mesmerised by the dragon. It roared, wings stretched to full extent. Eyes wide, Seto watched the creature. It was so beautiful, and powerful, more magnificent than his holograms had ever appeared to be. The dragon, recognising Kaiba, arched its neck, leaning down to greet its master.  
  
Seto reached out to touch it, not really believing it to be real. He hesitated, inches from the white skin of the beast. Gently, he stroked the dragon, then turned to Yami.  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
Yami just nodded, looking up at the creature wide-eyed. He hadn't seen a real Blue Eyes in many a millennia, and he had forgotten how truly impressive the sight was. He was more impressed, though, by the fact that Kaiba had actually summoned it from the shadow realm. He supposed he shouldn't been surprised. Kaiba was, after all, the reincarnation of his High Priest, and his powers had been some of the strongest in the land.  
  
Not stronger than his own were, of course. *Of course*  
  
* * *  
  
After a good half hour, Seto finally turned away from the dragon.  
  
"Umm, Yami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do we let it back into the shadow realm?"  
  
"Oh." Yami had forgotten when he let Kaiba summon the dragon that he'd have to create a bloody big portal, for such a creature. Taking the puzzle back from Seto, he did his thing, saying goodbye to the Kuriboh with a little hug.  
  
Kaiba watched it go with regret. Yami, now thoroughly exhausted from using shadow powers at 5 in the morning after a long night of drinking, turned to walk back to the mansion, and collapsed. Kaiba, still reliving seeing the dragon, picked him up and took him back to his room.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi and Mokuba were first to rise, running through the house and managing to wake up most of the others. By mid-day, everyone but Yami was awake. Seto, in a rare good mood, cooked mountains of pancakes, with maple syrup, lemon, sugar, jam, cream, ice-cream and cinnamon; Jou managing to fit all of the toppings on to one pancake. Needless to say, it all came back out roughly 10 minutes later.  
  
Seto's patience had run out by two in the afternoon, however, when he found the carpet on the stairwell ripped, Honda and Jou using a smaller table to toboggan down it. Everyone except the Mutou's left, Jou swiping a rather expensive gold statue (until Seto noticed, and with a swift elbow somewhere it hurts got it back). Yugi and Mokuba played for the rest of the afternoon, but by 5:00 Yugi was eager to go home. Yami was still asleep, and Seto didn't really want to wake him, so Yugi left in the Limo.  
  
Still, Yami slept on.  
  
* * *  
  
It's shorter than usual, I think. Oh well. I'll add the next one soon. Remember to review! 


	6. Diary

THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed, I feel much better now. It's sweltering hot and there're major dramas here, so I appreciate it muchly.  
  
Celebrity Disclaimer Person: Hey, everyone, it's chibi Malik! (I just saw that episode. He's such a sweetie.) I'm gonna write Malik into this, sooner or later. Sooner, preferably. Anyway, Malik, take it away.  
  
Malik: This short, Yami-obsessed teen does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. OOOOOOH, motorbike!! @.@  
  
Thankyou, Malik.  
  
Chapter 6: Diary  
  
* * * Yami slipped into the Game Shop as quietly as he could, unzipping his jacket as he climbed the stairs, and throwing it on the floor when he reached his room. Hearing him come in, Yugi stood at the door, as Yami's shirt went sailing through the air, landing on a lampshade.  
  
"Stop, Yami, I really don't need to see anymore," laughed Yugi, before Yami could strip completely.  
  
"Yugi! Did I wake you?"  
  
"Yes, you noisy plank. But it doesn't matter. So, how was your night in the billionaire's bed?"  
  
Yami sat down on the bed very quickly, shooing the various images that appeared in his mind, most of them featuring said billionaire, naked and... He turned back to Yugi. "Well, I was asleep most the time. I like his motorbike, though."  
  
"Hmmm. Yeah, and that's not the *only* thing you like about him, is it?"  
  
"What?" Yami, who had sunk back into the pillows, bolted up, staring at Yugi.  
  
"Come on, Yami! You told me yourself that you're gay. And I saw you, watching Kaiba with those little lovesick puppy dog eyes. You looooove Kaiba!" Yugi sang, laughing.  
  
Yami blushed beet, making Yugi laugh even harder. "It's not funny, Yugi!" Yami protested. "Besides, I know who *you* have a crush on."  
  
Yugi stopped laughing, eyes narrowed. "You do?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I'm thinking brown hair, blue eyes..."  
  
"... You're *always* thinking of brown hair and blue eyes!"  
  
Yami ignored him. "I'm thinking 15, nearly 16 year old girl, friendship fetish, real skanky tart?" It was Yugi's turn to blush now, his whole face glowing bright red.  
  
"Admit it, Yugi!"  
  
"OK, I like Anzu. There. Now *you* admit you have a crush on Kaiba."  
  
Yami paused for a moment, then threw his pillow at Yugi, thus beginning a furious battle between the two spiky-haired teens, one in nothing but a shirt (duel monster boxers peeping from underneath), the other in only his trademark leather pants.  
  
* * *  
  
Anzu paced her room restlessly. She twisted her signet ring around her finger, biting her lip, trying not to cry. Her eyes fell on a small, spiral bound notebook - her diary. Gently picking it up, she perched herself on her pink floral bedspread and skimmed the pages, eventually coming across an entry written in Duellist Kingdom.  
  
"What is happening to me?  
We've been on the island a day. One day! and yet everything has changed so much. I feel so differently, and my friends haven't noticed. Which, I suppose, is lucky. How could I even explain how I feel when I don't understand myself?  
I've been awake for a while now. Ever since that dream - but was it a dream? I don't think so. It had something to do with Yugi's puzzle. We were all duel monster cards, and there was a different Yugi playing duel monsters. I can still remember him so clearly...  
I had always prided myself on not being like those other girls at school. Those stupid, giggly girls who are always putting on lip gloss, or gossiping about you behind your back. The ones who would chase after guys no matter what their personality, so long as they were hot. Kaiba would always have about seven in hot pursuit, not that he ever gave them the time of day.  
And I thought I was better than that. Until I saw Yugi. Not little Yugi, my friend. Sure, we're close. But he could never be anything more than a friend. But this other Yugi, the one in my dream...  
What am I talking about? It was a dream, that's all. I may have noticed a change in Yugi on the island. But he's here to save his grandpa, of course he would be more serious, and passionate, and... taller? No. There is only one Yugi, and I can't be falling for him. Can I?"  
  
"Of course Yami *exists*," she scolded her younger self irritably. As the entries went on, they became more and more orientated around the mysterious spirit of the puzzle. Her eyes stung. The only one she had ever loved, the one she had sacrificed her heart, he *dignity* for, and he...  
  
She tore the pages from the diary, and one at a time lit them with a candle from her floating candle bowl, watching the paper curl and wither as it was swallowed by the flame. Next, she wrenched open her wardrobe, flinging all her skimpy skirts and see-through tops at the bin. She wasn't going to continue to ruin her reputation for some... queer. No matter how much she was hurting inside, she was going to get over Yami. Now. She was through with pining away for some boy who wouldn't look twice at her anyway. She deserved more than that.  
  
Finally, she picked up her fluffy pink pen, and wrote on a fresh page in her diary:  
  
"My heart is mine, and mine alone. I won't change who I am, I won't pretend to be something I'm not. If I have to do that to win someone's heart, they're not worth it. Yami is now the past. I will not lust after him like a fool."  
  
* * * 


	7. What I Go To School For

I'm posting these two together, since there's not really much plot development. Like the calm before the storm. And the next chapter, the shit will hit the fan, so to speak. I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nothing inventive here today.  
  
Dedicated: To my pratt of a maths teacher, who I hate. No more Mr. Roberts! I am one happy bunny. I mean, really, *detention* for not doing my homework on the second last day of term? And a test on the last day! So yes, this chapter is for him, may he rot in hell. Mwahaha.  
  
Chapter 7: What I Go To School For (ok, so the chapter has nothing to do with teachers. I just like the song.)  
  
* * *  
  
Ryou snuggled closer to Bakura, trying to get comfortable and avoid falling through the hole between the beds. The Tsunakis - his homestay family - had been very kind to him, ever since he had first arrived in Domino City. When the Pharaoh managed to use the millennium items to grant Bakura and himself separate bodies, they had let Bakura stay with them also, with no extra payment. Of course, they were still under the impression that Bakura was Ryou's twin brother.  
  
So Mr Tsunaki had bought another single bed, and put Bakura in Ryou's room. The two single beds were currently pushed together, Bakura holding Ryou in his arms, Ryou curled up against him like a kitten. Bakura lifted Ryou's chin and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
* * *  
  
Mrs Tsunaki was on her way up to bed when she noticed the light on in the boys' room. She was a motherly woman, but also very strict. And at one o'clock in the morning on a school night, she wanted them to go to sleep. They had been up all night at that mansion the previous night, no doubt, and should be at least getting *ready* for bed. She opened the door, the two boys quickly looking up from where they lay, and springing apart.  
  
Mrs Tsunaki gasped, and fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
Honda stared down at the paper in front of him. He had known they had a maths test on today. But did he study? Did he heck! And now, halfway through the allowed time, his paper remained untouched. There was something about the phrase "Using the quadratic formula and/or factorisation, solve the following equations" that scared him. Possibly because the language made it sound like some freaky operation using scalpels and beeping equipment.  
  
He looked around at his fellow classmates. To his left, Jou seemed to be making little progress. In fact, rather than doing his maths test, he seemed to be drawing something. Inconspicuously leaning back just a little, he saw a stick figure of what seemed to be the Flame Swordsman. He rolled his eyes.  
  
Further to his left sat Yugi, furiously rubbing something out, looking utterly perplexed. Just in front, Yami had a hand in his tri-coloured hair, looking bored. He had not touched his paper either, except to write Yami Motu on the front. Honda supposed that being 5000 years old, Yami mustn't really care about passing Maths. Neither must Kaiba, seen as how he was reading a book, paper closed on the desk. Then again... Honda squinted at the test. It was finished.  
  
Bastard good-for-nothing genius.  
  
Anzu had her head down, scribbling. At least one of them might actually pass this damn exam, thought Honda. Behind her sat Otogi, who was flicking his dice earring back and forth. He took a quick look around the class, and shifting his wristband, copied down what looked to be a formula written on his wrist. Honda seethed. No doubt he would get away with it, too.  
  
"Pens down, everyone," called Miss Miraki, collecting papers. Honda looked down at his blank test, and shrugged.  
  
* * *  
  
The group assembled in their usual spot under the tree in the quad. As usual, Jou and Honda had an assortment of pies, burgers, and other junk, and were wolfing them down. As usual, everyone complained about their disgusting eating habits. And as usual, they continued to dribble mince meat everywhere.  
  
"Hey, Yug, did you study for History this arvo?" asked Jou, mid mouthful.  
  
"Nope. Did anyone?"  
  
The teens said nothing. It was a sweltering hot day, and no one had the energy to do much.  
  
"Well does anyone want to skip it, then?"  
  
Yami looked over. "I like history."  
  
"Yeah, only because you got 140% on your last assignment, for writing the whole thing in hieroglyphs."  
  
Yami shrugged, then lay down on the grass, plonking a bag of grapes on his stomach. Anzu forced herself to look away from the large portion of midriff this manoeuvre exposed. Otogi looked around the circle.  
  
"Where's Shizuka?"  
  
"Cheerleading." Honda and Otogi both jumped up and ran off, pursued by Jou. Anzu smiled, then looked around. Yugi and Mokuba were talking softly together. Despite her resolution, she stole a quick glance at Yami. He still had his grapes on his stomach, and Kaiba was stealing one, with a very significant look in his eyes. Yami returned the look.  
  
What the hell was that? Anzu pondered.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, what're we gonna do today?" asked Honda, sitting on the counter in the game shop. It was Saturday, and it was pissing down with rain, a typical weekend in summer.  
  
"Well, I dunno about you guys, but my deck is in need of a workout. How 'bout you, Yug, up for a duel?" asked Jou.  
  
"Sure. We could go to Kaiba Land, and use the Duelling Disks. Yami, are you coming?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yami, what is up with you? You've been distracted all week. You're not *still* hung over?" asked Honda.  
  
"We're all going to Kaiba Land. Do you want to come, Yami?" explained Yugi.  
  
" *Kaiba* Land? Yeh, ok." Yugi caught the slight emphasis on 'Kaiba', as did Anzu. Yugi grinned. Anzu did not. She was well aware, now, that Yami had the hots for Kaiba. And she did not like being second-best to a high- strung billionaire wanker, let alone a guy.  
  
* * *  
  
Hmm. that chapter was just leading up to them going to Kaiba Land, really. I had to get them there for my plot to work. Next chapters a shocker. Yes, as you can tell I'm excited about it. Ooooh, what am I up to? Wanna find out? Review, then! 


	8. No Hero

Okies, I like this chapter. So read it and review it. Thankies, in advance.  
  
Disclaimer: This is boring I just wanna get on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: No Hero  
  
* * *  
  
"I summon the Dark Magician!" cried Yugi, releasing the Duel Disk, A large crowd had assembled and were watching the duel excitedly. "And I protect him with Magical Hats!"  
  
Jou swore. "Yugi's got this one in the bag," said Honda. Anzu nodded.  
  
Yami had seen these two duel a hundred times before. He had never seen Jounouchi win. Never. So he went in search of other entertainment.  
  
Anzu saw him leave, and forced herself to remain where she was. She wasn't over him yet. Not by a long shot.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryou lay with his head in Bakura's lap, reading. Bakura looked down at his love.  
  
"What are you reading?" he asked. Ryou shoved the book cover under his nose. "The Erotic Tales of the Spellcasters?" Bakura read. "Where the hell did you get that?"  
  
"Yami. He gave it to me on Friday."  
  
"Really? What's it about?"  
  
"Primarily the Dark Magician. He's in love with the Mystical Elf, but he's already in a relationship with his sister, the Dark Elf."  
  
"So why are Neo the Magic Swordsman and the Ancient Elf on the cover?"  
  
"Because the Ancient Elf is married to the Mystical Elf, but is secretly having an affair with Neo."  
  
"Ooookay then. Yami actually *owns* that trashy romance novel?" Bakura asked, surprised. Ryou nodded. Bakura picked up the book and threw it away. "I have a better idea."  
  
Ryou moaned as Bakura trailed kisses up his neck, his hand roaming to Ryou's hips.  
  
"No. stop it, we can't. We promised not to."  
  
"Fuck," muttered Bakura. Ryou was right. They *had* promised not to. When Mrs Tsunaki had found them in bed together, they had no choice but to come clean about Bakura's origin. Well, that, or continue to say Bakura was Ryou's twin. Bakura snorted. Twincest!  
  
The Tsunakis had let them stay, on the condition they promised they would "not do that sort of thing in the house". Where did they want them to do it, in the front garden?  
  
But Ryou was adamant that they would not go back on their word, and retrieved his book. Bakura, at a loss for something to do, read it over his shoulder.  
  
" 'You know you are still in love with me, Magician,' the purple-haired elf whispered, her breath tickling his skin. 'No! You're wrong. It is your sister I love.' He cursed, as he bit on his lip, trying to stop himself from physically reacting to her caress. To no avail. Her hand gently ran up his thigh, as a wet heat enveloped his manhood. He moaned, her tongue flicking the hardened skin of his."  
  
* * *  
  
Yami ambled his way through the crowd, past three several story high blue eyes statues. He smiled to himself, remembering last Saturday night. The contented feeling was short lived, however. Passing a corridor marked 'no access', he saw a dark figure disappear up a flight of stairs.  
  
If there was one thing Yami had learnt in his unnaturally long life, it was to go with his gut instincts. And right now, judging by the wave of nausea he felt, whoever the mystery person was, he was up to no good. Yami sprang over the barrier, and silently followed the stranger up the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Seto groaned as he found yet *another* fault in the programming of his second virtual game. Stupid incompetent wankers couldn't do *anything* on their own. What he wouldn't give to splatter their brains with a shotgun.  
  
As Seto scraped the imaginary innards from the corridors of his mind, he was shaken from the uplifting daydream by a yelp from behind. "Seto!"  
  
"Mokuba!" cried Kaiba, seeing his little brother squirming, trying to escape the grasp of one of his executive's goons. Not again.  
  
"Both of you stay where you are!" a handgun clicked, as it was lifted to Mokuba's temple. The man addressed Kaiba. "It seems the simplest plans are always the best. No magic eyes, no virtual pods. You move, I shoot. And that goes for you, too, little Mokuba."  
  
* * *  
  
Yami had heard enough. In an act of reckless stupidity - sorry, reckless *bravery* - he stumbled through the door.  
  
The three in the room stood and stared at the spiky haired teen who had just crashed the party. This was a good enough opening for Yami, who launched himself at the gunman.  
  
"No, Yami! Don't!" shouted Seto, partly from concern for Mokuba, but also for Yami. Over his initial shock, and seeing the goon distracted, he, too, jumped at the assailant.  
  
Time slowed. Mokuba twisted out of the man's grasp, his heart pounding in his ears. The goon, who had turned towards Yami, returned his gaze to the elder Kaiba brother.  
  
"No!" cried Yami, reaching for his neck.  
  
"Big Brother!" Mokuba practically screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks, as a single echoing shot rang out from the pistol.  
  
* * *  
  
Da da dum! Did the pistol get anyone? Did it? Was it Seto? Yami? Mokuba? Is one of them going to *die*? One way to find out. Review!  
  
It might be a little while (like, more than a day) until my next update. I'm expecting to be banned from everything once mum reads my report, which is lying on the dining table, unopened. 


	9. Hanging By A Moment

Ready to find out what happened? Well, I won't keep it from you any longer. Here it is. I see most of you don't like cliff-hangers? He he, me neither, when I'm reading them.  
  
Disclaimer: If you *honestly* believe I own Yu-Gi-Oh, you're too stupid to be reading fanfiction. Go away.  
  
Chapter 9: Hanging By A Moment.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami stopped mid choke-hold, and lowered his hands to his chest, his fingers coming away red. Pain, worse than he had ever felt, wracked his body. His knees gave way and he fell to the floor.  
  
"Yami!" cried Mokuba, almost hysterical. Seto, in the moment's confusion, brought down the gunman, knocking him out.  
  
"Mokuba! Get help!" called Seto, kneeling beside his wounded rival. The former pharaoh was breathing hard, eyes closed. Blood oozed from the bullet hole, and he was loosing it fast. "Yami..."  
  
He opened his eyes. Looking at Kaiba, he managed to splutter between pants, "I always... have to... save... your... bloody neck..." He coughed, bringing up blood.  
  
"Shhh, Yami. The paramedics will be here any minute. You'll be okay."  
  
Yami stared at Kaiba, a look that clearly said 'do you honestly believe that?' His maroon shirt was drenched with blood. He coughed again, his lips red. Seto watched helplessly as his eyes slid shut once more.  
  
"Yami! No..." In that one moment, as the shorter duellist began to lose consciousness, Seto knew, clearer than he'd ever known anything in his life. He bent down, and kissed Yami's blood-soaked lips.  
  
"I Love You."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ohmigod! Did Jou *really* just beat Yugi?" asked Anzu, gob smacked.  
  
"He can't have. It's just... Not possible." said Honda. They checked the life point counter again. He had.  
  
"All right! I *won*!" Jou celebrated. Yugi was *not* happy. In fact, he looked ready to spit the dummy in a major way. It was averted, however, by the arrival of several hospital staff tearing through the crowd, wheeling a trolley.  
  
"This way!" cried Mokuba, ushering them upstairs.  
  
"Is everything okay, Mokuba? Is someone hurt?" asked Anzu. The child was hysterical, tears ran down his cheeks, and he seemed completely out of it.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi! It's Yami! He got him! He got Yami!!" They tried to calm him down enough to figure out what the hell was wrong.  
  
"What's up, short stuff?" Honda persisted, as if he was talking to a kindergartener. This achieved little, except to piss Mokuba off.  
  
"YAMI!" Mokuba screamed at them. "He's been *shot*!"  
  
* * *  
  
Yami succumbed to the darkness. He could no longer feel the pain. He could no longer feel *anything*. Just an awful cold, and emptiness, as the life seeped out of him.  
  
"I Love You." The words echoed through his soul. That voice. It was so familiar. He knew the words would normally affect him. But how could he feel anything but this dreadful cold?  
  
Suddenly he recognised the voice. Seto. Seto Kaiba! Seto had said... that... but it was too late! Yami knew he was dying... but he must still be alive, to know he was dying, mustn't he?  
  
The darkness pressed in around him, but this time Yami didn't let it take him. He fought it with every ounce of strength he could muster. He had to see Seto again! Seto loved him. That's what he'd said.  
  
He opened his eyes. Seto was crying. He tried to call out to him, but he was too weak. His head spun, dizzy from the pain pulsing through his body. He closed his eyes again, and passed out.  
  
But he was alive.  
  
* * *  
  
The six teens sat around in the hospital, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the nurse. Yugi and Mokuba were crying, as was Anzu, though she was doing her best to conceal it. Jou and Honda were more subdued than anyone had ever seen them. Seto, meanwhile, had composed himself on the outside, but inside he was a wreck. What if Yami didn't make it?  
  
They were there for hours. Sugoroku turned up, comforting Yugi. Finally, a nurse came out of the operating theatre.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Kaiba asked, jumping up.  
  
"He's stable, but still out cold. He'll be okay, I expect. It's amazing, he really *should* be dead with that kind of injury. He must be a real fighter."  
  
"He is," Seto muttered softly.  
  
"Can we see him?" Yugi asked, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.  
  
"All of you? Well, uh... I suppose so." They ambled in. Yami was lying on the hospital bed, devoid of his usual punk-revival leather, his tanned Egyptian skin deathly white. The only sign he was still alive was the slight rise and fall of his chest.  
  
Anzu gently peeled back the sheet and lifted his shirt up a teensy bit. She gasped, finding an ugly scar, just under his rib-cage on his right, marring his otherwise perfect skin. "I know," said the nurse, coming up behind her. "The bullet punctured his right lung, which explains his coughing up blood." She looked up at Kaiba, who was staring ashen-faced at Yami. "I don't know what you did, before we got there, but whatever it was it worked. That would normally have been a fatal wound."  
  
Seto continued to watch Yami. He was alive. His little hero, his love. He was alive.  
  
Jou, Honda, and Anzu found no point in staying, looking at an unconscious body. Anzu felt sick. It didn't help, seeing Kaiba going all cow-eyed. She wasn't sure what had gone on in the past week, but those two were definitely in love.  
  
And it pissed her off something chronic.  
  
* * *  
  
So, it was Yami after all. Did you think it was Seto? My brother did. (Yes, he's four, but I read him all the innocent stuff.) That chapter was the hardest one yet to write, I loooooove Yami, and it was so hard to make him in pain. So reward my hard work, please!? 


	10. Love Fool

Yeah. It's me again. It was the 3rd Dungeon Dice Monster episode today. Yami was wearing the jacket! The grey and black one! It was in my story, ages ago. That made me very happy.  
  
Disclaimer: Me not owner of Yu-Gi-Oh. Me owner of. umm, nothing. Oh well. Don't hold it against me.  
  
Chapter 10: Love Fool (I let a non-fic-reader friend name it. Just don't ask. It's from 'Cruel Intentions')  
  
* * *  
  
Once they had left, Yugi turned to his grandpa. "Mokuba and Kaiba have had a rough day. Could you please get them some coffee?" Sugoroku knew Yugi was just trying to get rid of him. He obviously had something he wanted to ask the Kaiba brothers in private. He left, then huddled close to the door.  
  
Yugi turned to Seto. "So, what *did* you do?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"The nurse said Yami should be dead, Kaiba. How come he's lying here breathing?"  
  
Seto looked down at Yami. The blood had gone from his lips. He remembered the metallic taste of it, as he had pressed his lips to Yami's oh-so-soft ones...  
  
"I knew it!" breathed Mokuba.  
  
"This is so awesome," agreed Yugi.  
  
"C'mon Yugi. I'll take you and your Grandpa home in the limo. Can I stay the night?"  
  
"Sure Mokuba. I'll have to ask Grandpa, but I'm sure he'll be ok with it."  
  
The two boys left, leaving Kaiba to ponder what the hell the exchange had meant.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami stirred, awaking him from his reverie. "Seto?"  
  
"I'm here, Yami." He opened his eyes, lifting them to Kaiba's. He tried to sit up, winced, squeaked, and collapsed into the pillow.  
  
"Stay still. You're in hospital for a reason."  
  
"Yeah, because your executives are psychos."  
  
"You can talk! You're the one who launched himself at an armed goon double your size."  
  
"I know! Don't you think the least you could do is say thankyou or something? This makes it the third time I've rescued you from your staff."  
  
" *I* never asked for your help. Although I will offer you some gratitude. We made a good team, you and I."  
  
Yami smiled, recollecting the words. "I remember this conversation. We had it in that virtual game of yours. When *I* saved you *and* your brother *and* your company for the second time."  
  
"I remember it too. Although I'm sure it ended differently," smiled Seto, leaning forward and catching Yami's lips. His hand came up and cupped Yami's cheek. He pulled away, a whimper escaping the former pharaoh. "Last time I said this, you were dying, Yami. I love you."  
  
Yami's eyes shone, as a bubble of happiness burst somewhere deep in his stomach. "I love you too, Seto."  
  
The nurse, who had come in to inform Kaiba that visiting time was over, looked on in shock as the two teenage boys embraced each other, kissing passionately once again, the patient's arm lost somewhere in Seto Kaiba's shirt. Well, it had been an interesting first day on the job. She couldn't wait to tell her girlfriends what she had seen the richest teenager - also widely acknowledged as the hottest celebrity - in Japan doing.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sister, do I have to go to school?" asked Malik. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection. He really, really despised his new uniform.  
  
"We've been through this before, Malik. You can't get a job, or got to University, until you pass your exams, and you're not scabbing off me for the rest of your life." Isis sighed. Maybe coming to Domino City again was a mistake.  
  
"But do I have to wear this uniform?" Malik complained, putting on the cutest pout he knew how to do.  
  
"You'll wear what you're told to wear. Besides, it's not that bad."  
  
"Are you kidding? It's so *lame*. I look like that stupid wanker Jounouchi. And his friend. The one with the bird-hair. I don't want to look like *that*"  
  
"Well, you are wearing exactly the same clothes as him. And it's compulsory. Kaiba, Bakura and the Pharaoh will be wearing exactly the same thing, and looking just as bad as you do. So get over it." Isis paid for the uniform and dragged Malik back to their flat.  
  
"Are you ready for school, now?"  
  
Malik gave her a disgusted look. "I'm *sixteen*, not six. I'm *fine*" Isis smiled, pretending to lick her thumb and clean his face, like she used to do when he got chocolate all over his cheeks.  
  
"Yesh, ickle Malik, I know. You're so excited about going to big school." Malik glared at her, then grinned. His sister was such a dork.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami smiled to himself in the darkness. The number of times he had tried to get Seto to open up to him, just let someone in... and all it had taken in the end was to get shot. Yami saw this as a very, very small sacrifice for the way he was feeling now. He could still taste Seto's mouth, slightly sweet; could still feel his body... He could not see himself falling asleep for a long time tonight.  
  
About a minute later, the greatest young pharaoh Egypt ever saw was drooling into his pillow, dreaming peacefully and contentedly for once in his life.  
  
* * *  
  
Awwwww. Yami's happy. I like it when he's happy. And Malik is coming. That makes me happy, too. But you know what makes me happiest?? I'm sure you do. *hint*review*hint* 


	11. Fruit Candy

Yeah, okay. So we've had a few 'happening' chapters. Let's calm down for a moment. Heh. My way of saying no plot development. Well, actually there is, its just very small, and slight. Like Yugi... It's late, don't look at me like that!  
  
Oh, yes, as an afterthought... I dedicate this chapter to all Australian YGO fans who do not own satellite TV, as Cheez TV, our only Yu-Gi-Oh source, has stopped broadcasting the series. I feared it would happen. And, I just happen to be moving somewhere with no satellite TV, don't I? Damn life.  
  
Disclaimer: Is everyone ready for the shocker? This one is bigger than the whole gun thing. ** I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! **  
  
Chapter 11: Fruit Candy  
  
(Apparently that's what it's called. The theme song for Cardcaptor Sakura. You know, "Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte Candy" yeah, I've had it stuck in my head for days now. Hopefully naming a chapter after it will cure me. Hope, does indeed, spring eternal.)  
  
* * *  
  
"Yami!! You're awake!!" Yugi bounded through the door, bringing an armful of presents; mostly sweets. He jumped onto Yami's bed.  
  
"I cannot believe you took a bullet for Kaiba. I mean, I knew you had it bad, but not that bad!"  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"Oh well. Looks like it was worth it. So are you two together now? And can I have one of your lollipops?" asked Yugi, eyeing Yami's get well presents.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Yami said distractedly.  
  
"Are they gonna let you outta here anytime soon?" Yugi managed, while sucking on a Strawberry Chuppa-chup.  
  
"Mmm-mmm." Yami sighed. He was already sick of the place. Yugi spluttered a laugh.  
  
"You'd have trouble communicating without the letter 'm', huh, Yami?"  
  
"Mmm?" asked Yami, making Yugi laugh harder. "Sorry Yugi. I'm just sorta preoccupied. Ooooh, is that a grape lollipop?" Yugi nodded, passing Yami the purple sweet. The boy had a problem with grapes.  
  
"I was asking about your hot, steamy relationship with the tall, dark, handsome billionaire Seto Kaiba," grinned Yugi, hitting on the subject of the spirit's pre-occupation.  
  
Yami tried his best to ignore the images that popped into his head once again. "Well, it would be a lot hotter and steamier if I wasn't in hospital..."  
  
"But would it even *be* at all?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Yami, knowing exactly what his light meant.  
  
"I mean, if you hadn't been dying before his very eyes, he might never have admitted how he felt about you."  
  
"He might never have known," whispered Yami. This was bothering him. Surely if Seto had felt strong enough, he wouldn't have needed to see Yami practically dead before he knew? The masculine part of him told him to shut up and stop being such a girl. Unfortunately, Yami was more feminine than most teenage boys (he wouldn't leave the house without his eyeliner) and being stuck in hospital gave one a lot of time to brood.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Yami. I'm sure he feels the same way about you as you do him." Yami marvelled at the way his light could tell what he was thinking. Still, he wasn't comfortable talking about it.  
  
"So, what have I missed while I've been cooped up in here?"  
  
"Nothing. You've been here one night. But if you want to change the subject, that's fine. I wanted to ask you something." Yugi smiled at Yami. He was so transparent.  
  
"What did you want to ask me, then?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you whether you think I should ask Anzu out?" Yami smiled, noting how Yugi asked his opinion before doing anything. It was like having a little brother, but with less responsibility.  
  
"Well, personally, I don't think much of your taste in girls. Then again, I don't like *any* girls, at least not in that way. But I think she'd say yes."  
  
"Really?" asked Yugi, hopefully.  
  
"Yes, really," Yami smiled, sincerely hoping Anzu wouldn't crush little Yugi. She had stopped flirting with him, so maybe...  
  
"Thanks, Yami. I have to go now, though. Grandpa needs help at the Game Shop." He bid his other half goodbye, leaving him feeling very lonely. Picking up the little TV remote, he began channel surfing. Eventually, he found himself glued to a children's show.  
  
Yami had to admit, he had hit an all time low. But it was so *cool*.  
  
* * *  
  
Bakura was *so* bored. Ryou was out... somewhere. Shopping or something. The boy did love to shop. He'd always come back with plush toys from the $2 shops. There was a secret stash of them under the bed.  
  
He got down on his knees, crawling underneath it, pulling out a pile of cheap, imitation Beanie Baby things. Ryou had a whole heap of Duel Monster plushies. Including, to Bakura's glee, all the characters of 'The Erotic Tales of the Spellcasters'. Grinning, Bakura laid them out on Ryou's bed, rather graphically depicting his favourite scene from the trashy romance novel (which he'd finished the night before).  
  
Reaching under the bed for more plush monsters to play with, he came across a little green book, with a small gold lock on. Ryou's diary. Interesting.  
  
He pulled out his millennium ring, and using one of the pointy bits, picked the lock. Opening it at the first page, he noticed it wasn't so much a diary, as random thoughts and pictures, scribbled throughout. With captions, insults, and very accurate sketches, it told the story of Ryou's first day in Japan, at Domino High, Duellist Kingdom, the Battle City tournament, and... other things.  
  
Turning a page, Bakura found a likeness of himself, fully naked. It was very nice. But there was something not quite right about it. Bakura studied it, then found a pencil, and decided to 'fix' it. There was *no way* he was that small.  
  
As he finished his moderation, he heard the door open, and hastily stuffed the book underneath the bed. "I'm back! And look what I found at the... Bakura! What *have* you been doing with my plushies, you crazy Egyptian bastard?" Ryou sounded both scared and amused.  
  
"You know you love it," Bakura grinned, wrapping his arms around Ryou in a warm embrace, and nibbling his neck.  
  
* * *  
  
Another Chapter. No wonder I'm tired all the time, I type these things up at like, midnight. If mum hasn't caught me by then. Damn strict parent. He he he. And I'm going to restrain from begging for a review. Because I do that every chapter. So, I'll just let you review of your own accord. And... yeah. I'll be going now. 


	12. It's In His Kiss

Hello. I have nothing to say here at all, really. But I always write an opening. Except, thankyou to allllll reviewing people coz we hit the 50 mark! YAY, I'm very happy about that.  
  
And I love the particular episode of Yu-Gi-Oh that was on yesterday. Pharaoh and Priest Set with bare chests! What more could a gal want? And then Nickelodeon go and spoil it all by putting the episode that has been dubbed the "Anzu/Yami date" by some. IT WAS NOT A DATE!! Anzu was sooo flirting, I mean, throwing her jacket for Yami to catch? Ugh. I would never be that bad. *shushes friends* But at least the episode gave me a killer idea. No, not that way.  
  
I guess I did have something to say, after all. So, anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own 'the Big Knights'. But they are my two favourite animated shows (okay, maybe not. I like Beyblades and... well pretty much any other anime they put on). 'The Big Knights' totally rocks, though. It's a little kids show done by the BBC and it has Brian Blessed in it... yeah, it doesn't matter if you don't know it. It's not important. If you're in Australia, and you're a curious person, it's on weekdays at 4:55 pm on ABCkids.  
  
Chapter 12: It's in His Kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
"Anzu, Yugi's here to see you," called Mrs Mazaki to her daughter, as Yugi himself bounded into her room. She quickly stuffed her diary under her pillow.  
  
"Hey Yugi, how are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. I just went to see Yami at the hospital."  
  
"Really? How is he?"  
  
"Fine. More than fine, actually. The nurse said he has made an amazing recovery. Probably something to do with his shadow powers. Or Kaiba," Yugi grinned.  
  
"Kaiba? What?"  
  
"Oh, you didn't know? Kaiba and Yami have *finally* got it together. The nurse said she accidentally walked in on them in the middle of one *serious* kiss. I'm really happy for them."  
  
"R-Really?" Anzu choked. She had suspected they were a couple. But to hear Yugi say it... She held back her tears. She would not let Yugi see her cry, when he was so obviously happy.  
  
"Yeah, great, huh? Anyway, I came round here to ask you - do you want to come to the movies or something tonight?"  
  
Anzu's head snapped round. Oh no. She loved Yugi, he was one of her best buddies. But she couldn't go out with him. Especially considering the way she still felt about Yami. It just wouldn't be fair on Yugi.  
  
Then again... Maybe he was *exactly* what she needed. A training-wheels guy, to help her get over Yami, to get her back on her feet. "Sure, I'd love to come," she smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Jou stretched out on the sofa, throwing and catching a stray object. Unfortunately, the stray object happened to be a small, delicate glass ornament. The door bell rang. It was inevitable. Jou popped his head up, dropped the small glass bird, and swore as he heard the soft tinkle of breaking glass. Shizuka opened the door, greeting Honda with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Shizuka. Hey, Jou." Honda plonked himself on the nearest chair. "What are you guys up to?"  
  
"Nothing. It's Sunday," came Jou's lazy reply, lying back down on the sofa.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So no-one ever does anything on Sunday." Jou shrugged. "Hey, 'Zuka, could you get us some soda?"  
  
"Don't call me 'Zuka', Katsy," his sister smiled. "And you can get your own drink."  
  
"I'll get it," offered Honda, earning himself a smile from Shizuka.  
  
"What're you reading, sis?" Shizuka flashed her magazine at Jou, revealing a very pink page, with bold blue lettering. It read 'Top 10 Sexy Singles - The Tastiest Teen Boys In The Country!'  
  
"Hey! That's Kaiba! What's *he* doing there?"  
  
"Well, he's rich, he's cute, he's successful, he's smart, he has gorgeous blue eyes, he has a great body, and he's a champion duellist..."  
  
"Okay, sis, you can stop there."  
  
"I'm just reading what the magazine says."  
  
"And where's the bit about him being an obnoxious, arrogant jerk?"  
  
"Jounouchi! I didn't know you knew big words?" mocked Honda. Jou launched himself at Hiroto, careful not to spill his soda.  
  
"Yami's here, too," Shizuka said, flipping the pages past several actors to a colour picture of their friend, mid-duel. With standard leather pants and studded belt. Of course.  
  
"Really?" asked Jou and Honda, in stereo.  
  
"Why so surprised? Yami's a hottie. Listen: 'Yami Mutou, the King of Duellists with a flair for fashion, is taking the world of Duel Monsters (and us ladies) by storm! With a mysterious, exotic, magical background, full of spooky secrets, none of us really know what the deal is. But our sources say he is single, so he passes our test! He's a sensual, earthy Taurean, with spiky, tri-coloured hair and a sexy bod. What more could a girl want?' Oh, and Otogi's in here, do you want me to read his out?"  
  
"No, you can leave it right there, Shizuka," muttered Honda.  
  
* * *  
  
"For Borodzo, and Borovia!" cried Yami, flailing his plastic knife around above his head, as Seto came in the door and closed it with a soft click. He was relieved to discover that his love was indeed feeling better. Kaiba coughed softly.  
  
Yami turned, and blushed. "Hi, Seto," he said rather meekly, lowering his weapon. Seto thought he looked so adorable, he had to try very hard to stop himself from ravishing him senseless. The hospital just wasn't the place for it.  
  
Instead, he settled for raising an eyebrow. "Enjoying yourself, Yami?"  
  
"Uhhh, no. Not really. But I did find a very cool show. It's called 'The Big Knights'."  
  
Kaiba raised his eyes to the TV, which currently had a kids cartoon on it. The drawings were basic, but the tune was awfully catchy...  
  
He settled his eyes on Yami again, which, upon reflection, was much better viewing anyway. "The doctors said you'll be able to leave here on Wednesday, so long as you stay off school until at least next Monday." Yami caught the relief in his tone that he was okay, and smiled.  
  
"Great. Although it'll be boring on my own for two days, after being stuck here." Seto just loved that little pout.  
  
"I thought you might feel that way." Seto smiled. "That's why I reserved a table for us at a restaurant in town on Friday. If you want to come, of course."  
  
Yami visibly lit up. "I'd love to."  
  
"Good. And, now that's settled..." Seto leant in eagerly, grasping Yami's lips with a kiss hard enough to bruise, his hand travelling up his boyfriend's shirt. Not that Yami was being particularly gentle. They broke apart, yet the kiss lingered, neither of them wanting the moment to pass. Any doubts Yami had of Seto's affection were well and truly gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Okies. I'll update soon. Oh, a reviewer asked if I was dropped on my head as a baby. Yes, I think my dad did drop me, once (or twice, or thrice...). But that's not why Yugi and Anzu are going out. The next few chapters will have Anzu bashing in them, from about chappie 14 I think... And, expect a lemon before chapter 20. I think. 


	13. Guilty

Heya, everyone. It's Malik's birthday today! (the 23rd, since I don't know how soon this update will show up on ff.net) So I'm gonna celebrate, by posting 2 chapters at once. OK, so it's not a major thing. Maybe I can convince mum into letting me get at the Christmas champagne early as a celebration? I get tipsy so quickly. And I like champagne. Aaaanyway...  
  
I'm going to try to answer some questions, just quickly. Yes, there will be both a Seto/Yami and a Ryou/Bakura lemon, but the Seto/Yami one will be first. No hurt feelings about brain damage at all, I get asked that all the time... ^_^''' And Goth-Ankh, shhh! Don't tell the nice people what I'm really like! Hehee... Ahem. The magazines don't know they're gay, so it's not mentioned. Maybe they'll find out? We'll see... And, as you'll see when you read these two chapters, I don't agree with Yugi/Anzu pairings at all. Last, thankyou all!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. In two days I'll own a PS2, a Duellists of the Roses game, and a Return of the King game. My brother will own an electric guitar. The Yin and Yang of Christmas.  
  
Chapter 13: Guilty  
  
* * *  
  
Anzu felt very guilty as she and Yugi walked to the cinema. She also felt very put out that Yugi didn't have an alternate mode of transport, like Kaiba and his motorbike. Or limousine. Or helicopter. Not that Yugi was tall enough to drive, a sarky little voice in her head said.  
  
Which made her feel guilty again. She shouldn't be using her friend like this.  
  
But that's what friend's were for, right? Helping out when you felt bad? She had done it enough times for Yugi. But she couldn't lie to herself, not even in her head. She was being so dishonest to Yugi.  
  
"So, what movie do you wanna see?" asked her companion.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you okay, Anzu?" Yugi's voice was full of concern, his big, innocent eyes facing up toward her. "You've been quiet all night. We don't have to go tonight."  
  
"No. It's okay. I'm fine. What movie are we seeing?" Did I mention, thought Anzu, how guilty I feel right about now?"  
  
* * *  
  
Bakura lay in his horribly small bed, listening to Ryou scrabble around. For a moment, there was silence, then;  
  
"*Bollocks!* Bakura, what have you done to my diary?"  
  
Bakura grinned into his pillow, pretending to be asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Halfway through the movie, Anzu no longer felt guilty. She was feeling thoroughly pissed off. The movie was crap, the couple in front of them needed to get a room, she had eaten too much popcorn and was now very thirsty, their raspberry slushie was gone and she had chewed the straw beyond recognition as a straw. But what she was most annoyed at, was herself. Yeah, this was *really* going to help her feel better...  
  
She stole a peek at Yugi. To an outside observer, he looked just like Yami, maybe a bit shorter. But she could see so many differences - his hair was lacking a few blonde streaks, his eyes were larger and more innocent looking, lacking that lustre Yami's possessed, and were a different colour. Yami's skin was a shade darker, his features more exotic. And Yami always wore the sexiest clothing imaginable.  
  
She was vaguely aware of Yugi talking to her. "Yes," she guessed at the answer.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I mean no." Wrong answer, it would seem.  
  
"Anzu, *what* is wrong with you tonight?"  
  
"Nothing. I just... shouldn't be here."  
  
"Why not?" Yugi sounded hurt, but Anzu was past caring.  
  
"Because... it's just... Look, Yugi. You're one of my best friends, and I love you. But, I'm *in* love with someone else," Anzu admitted, as much to herself as to Yugi. She felt tears stinging her eyes again.  
  
"What? And you're telling me this *now*, why?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi. I just thought maybe if I went out with you... maybe I could forget about Yami..."  
  
"Yami?" Talk about adding insult to injury. "Look, Anzu, I don't know why you came here, but I think we'd better leave. Now. It's a crap movie, anyway." They rose without a word, and left, stepping out into the cool night air. Anzu felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She wondered if Yugi would ever forgive her.  
  
"You don't have to walk me home, Yugi.," she sniffled, when she finally realised they'd walked past the game shop.  
  
"Don't be stupid. As if I'd let you walk home by yourself at 9:00 at night."  
  
"Oh, Yugi! I'm so sorry!" Anzu cried, turning to Yugi. Yugi, however, wouldn't look at her.  
  
"You know, you could have been honest with me from the start."  
  
Anzu snapped. No-one ever saw her side, they never noticed the sacrifices she made for them. "Fine, Yugi. Just because you're jealous, that I am in love with the spirit of your puzzle. I thought we could still be friends. And tell that fucking queer brother-thing of yours to go fuck his little Kuriboh. I don't want to see you or him ever again." She ran off into the night, leaving Yugi shaking; with cold, anger, humiliation, and hurt, and also rather shell shocked.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi walked to school on his lonesome on Monday. He was in an unusually bad mood, something which Jou and Honda were quick to pick up on. "Hey, Yug, wassup?" Jou stopped his little friend before class. Yugi explained.  
  
"So you and Anzu went on a date?" confirmed Jou. Yugi nodded.  
  
"And she ditched you for Yami?" asked Honda. Another nod.  
  
"And Yami's *gay*?" Jou sounded shocked. Yugi and Honda face faulted.  
  
"I thought everyone knew after Mokuba's party?"  
  
"And it's not like he hides it. He wears eye make-up to school everyday."  
  
"Besides, he wouldn't be going out with Kaiba if he was straight."  
  
This time, both Jou and Honda were shocked. "He's going out with Kaiba?"  
  
"Kaiba's gay?"  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. But he did feel slightly better.  
  
* * *  
  
Bakura and Ryou listened interestedly. "Kaiba, and Yami?"  
  
"We'll have to double date some time," smirked Ryou.  
  
"Like Hell. You are *never* going to get me out on a double date. Ever. Unless you enjoy being poked with large, pointy, gold objects." Bakura gestured to his ring.  
  
Ryou grinned, then sighed. "I hate computing studies. C'mon, we're leaving."  
  
"You want to skip a class. You?"  
  
"I'll make it worth your while..."  
  
"Hmmm. I like the tone of your voice. A lot." The two scurried off to find somewhere a little more private.  
  
* * *  
  
Those two are becoming more and more one-dimensional. I'll have to revive their characters. Oh well. On to the next chapter... 


	14. Silhouettes

Uh, yeah. Read. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer:IdonotownYuGiOhsopleasedonotsuemeijustthinkthecharactersaredeadco olsoimakeupstoriesaboutthemitisnotsobadiamnotinitforprofitandyeahiamgonnashu tupnow.  
  
Chapter 14: Silhouettes.  
  
(Yes, The Herman's Hermits one. So it's old and stuff. I like the lyrics. "said to myself, you're on the wrong block... ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah..." *don't* look at me like that!)  
  
* * *  
  
Kaiba sat leaning against the tree, the rest of the group around him. But he didn't feel a part of them. School was pretty crap without Yami, he realised. He wasn't even in the mood to insult Jou.  
  
Everyone seemed in a bad mood, though. Shizuka and Otogi were sitting slightly separated from the group, meaning Jou and Honda were tetchy. But the most noticeable tension was between Anzu and Yugi, who were sitting as far apart as possible, and making a point of ignoring the others' existence.  
  
Kaiba, and indeed everyone else in the group, could not remember a longer recess, nor a time when they were as eager to get to maths, as they were today.  
  
* * *  
  
Miss Miraki walked up and down between the desks, handing back tests. "Yugi Mutou, 51%, good effort... Yami Mutou, oh! He's absent. How is he, Yugi?"  
  
"He's okay, he'll be back on Monday."  
  
"It's so awful, children being shot. Do you know how it happened?" Yugi shook his head, wishing she'd drop it. There were already so many ridiculous rumours going around, all of them so far from the truth. "Anzu Mazaki, 54%, good. The average for the class was below the 10% mark, thanks to some people..." she slapped Jou's paper on the desk, followed by Honda's, glaring at them both.  
  
The door swung open, revealing the principal and another, who was hidden in the shadows. Yugi, recognising the light sandy blonde hair, stood on his chair (not making much difference) and called out to Malik, who waved back.  
  
"Yes, thankyou for the introduction, Yugi. Class, this is Malik Ishtar, a new student." The girls at Domino High were already spoilt for choice, as far as eye-candy went. And, sizing up the newcomer, they felt they had lucked out again. "Just take a seat somewhere, Malik. Where were we? Ryuuji Otogi -" snickers from Jou and Honda at the name "- *very* pleasing effort, 72%..." Honda stopped snickering, and glowered. "Seto Kaiba, I don't know why I even set you tests anymore, 100%..." Honda's mood darkened more. He had received 1%, a 'sympathy' mark, apparently. Jou got 3%, for the Flame Swordsman. At least their teacher had a sense of humour.  
  
* * *  
  
Seto endured exactly four minutes and twenty-seven seconds of lunch, before he up and left the school for the day. In that time, no fewer than eighteen girls, in groups of threes and fours, had come giggling and chasing Malik. Then, they would turn their attention to himself, and upon finding him in an even worse mood than usual, turn to Otogi. Of course, this put Jou and Honda in bad moods, not helped by Otogi, who managed to flirt with Shizuka *and* the other girls successfully. Yugi and Mokuba were talking to each other, quite obviously in an effort to ignore Anzu.  
  
So, after said four minutes and twenty seven seconds, Kaiba left the school on foot, and set off for the hospital.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, does anyone know where Ryou and Bakura are? They were here this morning, I'm pretty sure. They don't even know you're here, Malik." Yugi mused aloud.  
  
"They don't know what they're missing."  
  
A stray girl overheard Yugi, and turning towards the purple-eyed teen, said in a very fast, very annoying voice, "You haven't *heard*? Someone caught them snogging in the basement. It's *so* disgusting, they're like, guys! *And* brothers," she added as an afterthought. Yugi's eyes widened, and he bit his lip. The girl turned to Mokuba. "Is it true your brother shot his brother because Yami set a kuri-thingy on him?"  
  
"Yes. Yes it is. That's exactly what happened." Mokuba rolled his eyes at Yugi.  
  
"Ohmigod! *Really*? I soooo have to tell Miaka! Nice meeting you, Malik!" In the ensuing fits of laughter, no-one noticed Anzu slip away after the girl.  
  
* * *  
  
Seto slipped quietly through the door, looking over to the bed. Yami was gone! He panicked for a moment, before spotting said teen sitting quietly on the window-sill, staring out the window. The effect was quite magnificent, Yami's small, lean frame just a silhouette, capped by a sprig of erratic spikes.  
  
"Just leave it on the table," Yami mumbled. Seto smirked, flaking out on the bed.  
  
"Guess again." Yami's head snapped round, recognising his love's voice. Seto heard a squeal, which he took a moment to figure was not actually Yami, but the little fur ball at his feet. "Hello, Kuriboh." The little monster beamed at him, as Yami wriggled into his arms.  
  
"Thankyou for coming, Seto," purred Yami, snuggled against his chest. Seto looped his arms around his waist. "I've been so bored today. They won't let me go home. I've healed now, it doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
"Oh, really?" asked Seto, not believing a word of it. He slowly moved his hand up Yami's shirt, watching the other teen's face intently. Sure enough, when his fingertips gently brushed the bullet wound, Yami winced ever so slightly, with a sharp little intake of breath.  
  
"Okay. So I'm not completely healed. I just want to get out of here."  
  
"School isn't much better, Yami." They sat in silence for a little while, Seto absent-mindedly stroking Yami's back. He was just as eager for Yami to be out of the hospital as Yami was himself. Speaking of Yami... he was lying asleep on Seto's chest, blonde hair hiding his face, mouth slightly open.  
  
Much as he would love to lie with his sleeping angel, Seto had to be home in time for Mokuba, and to start the afternoon's work. In one of those strange coincidences the universe is built on, it took exactly four minutes and twenty-seven seconds for him to disentangle himself without waking Yami; not that he noticed, or cared. He kissed him lightly on the lips, then turned to exit the room. "Look after your master." The Kuriboh squealed very quietly as the door clicked shut.  
  
* * *  
  
There we go. Two chapters in one go. I'm so nice! *bashes friends before they contradict me* Yeah, okay. Now, you do your bit.! Please, of course. 


	15. Deck The Halls

Fic Time! (Gee, I'm inventive today...) It's also Christmas time! So whether you're Christian, Buddhist, Islam, Jewish, Egyptian-ist, whatever, I hope you have a fan-tabby-hooby Chrimble!! (Yes, that is from 'the Hoobs', which I hate, except for the fact one of them is called Hubba Hubba.)  
  
Ahem... a reviewer asked me how dare I make Yami gay, and pair him with Seto. Well, they just wouldn't let me write them any other way. *Takes reviewer by the hand* See! They're so happy together! *squeezes their cheeks until they make kissy-faces* Can't you just feel the love?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Chapter 15: Deck the Halls. Well, It's Christmas!  
  
* * *  
  
"You know, that's not what really happened," Anzu said, catching up to the girl.  
  
"It's not? So why'd Mokuba say..?"  
  
"Never mind that. I'll tell you what really happened." By now seven or eight girls had gathered round to hear the gossip. They listened intently as Anzu retold the story, slightly exaggerating parts of it, as one always does when telling a story to an audience.  
  
"Why did Yami try to save the Kaibas? I always thought he hated them, or at least hated Seto?" asked one girl, when Anzu finished.  
  
"Hate him? No. He loves him." Bitterness cursed through her voice. Yami had become an obsession, even more so now he was with Kaiba. What she wouldn't give to...  
  
"What? Yami? He loves *Kaiba*?"  
  
Oh hell, thought Anzu. I hadn't meant to tell them that. Oh well. Serves the little faggot and his playboy right. Anzu, to say the least, was crazy. "Yeah. Kaiba loves him, too. They've been all over each other, ever since Mokuba's party." The audience broke into a babble of horrified noises. Anzu felt guilty again, and knew she didn't belong there. But at least she wasn't being shunned, as she was with her so called 'friends'.  
  
* * *  
  
Bakura and Ryou stood in front of the principal's desk, Bakura looking defiant, Ryou embarrassed.  
  
"...Inappropriate behaviour, completely inappropriate. Even if all this, this 'shadow magic' story is true, and you aren't twins as it says on the school records... I have no choice to suspend you both. Which, Ryou, as you would be aware, would mean the early termination of your home stay course."  
  
Ryou opened his mouth to protest, but Bakura beat him to it. "You can't suspend him! What have we done? We skipped a class! And... someone caught us... many couples have been found kissing, no, doing *worse*, and they've never been suspended! You are just discriminating against us because of our sexuality!"  
  
"Ryou is here as a privilege to study another culture alien to his own. It is not his right. He must abide by school policy. And I will not tolerate any of your queer behaviour in my school," he sneered. The tomb robber looked murderous, enough to scare Ryou into speaking.  
  
"Sir," he began. "I understand Bakura and I have broken school rules, and for that we are sorry. We promise to never put a toe out of line again, if we are given one last chance." Bakura listened to his light's apology, and decided to reinforce the point.  
  
"Sir," he too began, but with a slight sneer to it, as if an insult. "I think you will reconsider your punishment. In today's modern society, it does not do to penalise one too harshly because of one's own prejudices towards their lifestyle. This school cannot afford to take this matter up with us. Do what you will to me. But Ryou stays at the school, no suspension. You do not want me as an enemy."  
  
Normally, such a threat from a student would be laughed at. But the tone the boy had used was so cold, and a power radiated from him that clearly said 'do not mess with me'. Bakura stared down the man, who, defeated, said "Very well. Friday afternoon detention. You are dismissed."  
  
Bakura smirked, and, to emphasise who had won, slipped an arm around Ryou's waist as they left the office.  
  
* * *  
  
"Is it true your brother and Seto Kaiba had sex on a hospital bed?" The girl from lunch stood in front of Yugi, stopping him dead in his tracks. Yugi looked from the girl to her friends, who were standing around waiting for the start of class, listening eagerly. Anzu was standing with them. They locked eyes briefly, then she looked away. He turned back to the girl.  
  
"It isn't any of your business, but no."  
  
"But they're gay, aren't they? And they're going out?" Yugi remained silent, fuming. "Ohmigod, they *are*, that's soooo wrong. You poor thing, having a queer for a brother."  
  
Anzu saw the tiny fire in Yugi's eyes, when the girl put Yami down. Her head firmly told her that it served them both right. But her heart whispered otherwise.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi walked into the hospital room, only to be knocked over by a small puffball, that launched himself at Yugi's midriff. A miscalculation of height, however, sent it hurtling into the young teen's face. "Kuriboh?" The monster squealed with delight. Yugi groaned with non-delight.  
  
"Seto?" A mumble came from the hospital bed.  
  
"No. Yugi."  
  
"Yugi? How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good." Yami sat up in bed, brushing blonde hair out of his eyes. He studied his light's face. "You're not, though. What's wrong?"  
  
"Anzu."  
  
"Oh." Yami recalled the subject of their last conversation. "Did she say no?"  
  
"No. She said yes. Then halfway through the movie she told me she was in love with you." There was an awkward pause.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi."  
  
"It's not your fault, Yami. She has a problem dealing with the fact you're not interested. Anyway, when we left, she kinda went off and told you to go eff a..." he trailed off, seeing the Kuriboh listening intently. "Then today at school, she told everyone about you and Seto."  
  
"Everyone? As in our friends, or... *everyone*?"  
  
"Everyone."  
  
"Oh. Fuck. That isn't... Well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Yami was not in the mood to worry about school, or Anzu. "Hey Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you come shopping on Thursday?"  
  
"Why?" Yami blushed. Comprehension dawned on Yugi. "Oh! Your date with the gorgeous Seto Kaiba? Sure, I'll come."  
  
* * *  
  
Are you one of those giving people, who just love to give, especially around Christmas? I'm not. I like to receive. And right now, I would loooove to receive a nice li'l review. If you're not too busy. 


	16. Dedicated Follower Of Fashion

Thankyou, all, for your reviews!! I hope everyone received great presents! My brother got a Yu-Gi-Oh colouring book, with stickers in. After inspecting the Yami stickers, and moving past the Seto pictures, I discovered Bakura, with his shirt undone. It's a very nice sticker. I want it. But my brother won't let me have it. Mean little four year old... But anyway, on with the fic, I suppose...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I would be very rich. I would live in England, or possibly Tweed Heads, and I'd be fabulous at drawing anime. I would also be a man by the name of Kazuki Takahashi. I am none of the above.  
  
Chapter 16: Dedicated Follower of Fashion. (Yes, I've been looking through mum's CD's again...)  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Ryou and Bakura were followed by insults and snide remarks wherever they went. In the end, Malik had to restrain Bakura a few times, to stop him unleashing powers from the shadow realm upon the school. Kaiba, who was absent for the rest of the week, due to some major programming errors in his virtual game (*damn incompetent employees!*) was spared the assault of the - as Ryou put it - "prejudiced gits". But the story of Yami and Seto was now so widespread that everyone (including a few of the younger teachers) eagerly awaited Yami and Seto's return to school.  
  
* * *  
  
Wednesday passed in a haze of uneventfulness, as high school days are prone to do. Thursday, however, Yami awoke (in his own bed!) in a particularly hyper mood. "Yuuuuuuuuugi!! Wake up!"  
  
The shorter teen, however, was not in such high spirits, especially at 5:30 in the morning. With perseverance, Yami had Yugi out of bed, dressed, and in the kitchen by six o'clock. "Remind me, Yami, why I'm awake at this time of the morning?"  
  
"Shopping! You promised." Yami passed him a chocolate milk.  
  
"I never said anything about skipping school to find you clothes for a date."  
  
"But Yugi..." Yami pouted.  
  
"That pout may work on Kaiba, Yami but... Oh *all right* we'll go."  
  
"Yay!" said Yami, hugging his light.  
  
"Who are you, and what have you done with Yami?" Yugi mumbled, feeling rather... squashed. "One problem, though, stranger."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Domino Mall isn't open at six in the morning."  
  
"We're not going to Domino Mall! You can't buy nice clothes at Domino Mall!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Brilliant idea, Yami. Of course you can buy clothes at Domino Mall! Now how do you suppose we find our way home?"  
  
"Home? I haven't bought anything yet!"  
  
"Of course you haven't! We're *lost*!"  
  
"It's okay. We'll hitchhike."  
  
* * *  
  
"How long has it been now?" Yugi whined.  
  
"Only 45 minutes."  
  
"We should have taken that ride with that big guy in the silver BMW."  
  
"I swear I saw him on Japan's Most Wanted."  
  
"You could have done your Mind Crush thing on him if he tried anything?"  
  
"No, I couldn't. But I still don't know why you wouldn't let us go with that single mother."  
  
"Are you kidding? Did you see the way her daughter was looking at you? You wouldn't have survived the trip."  
  
"Well, how about we play a game to pass the time?"  
  
"A *game*?"  
  
"Yeah. Punch Buggy."  
  
"Okay" said Yugi, punching him hard on the arm.  
  
"Ouch! That wasn't a buggy!"  
  
"My mistake..."  
  
* * *  
  
"I hope you know I expect lunch for this."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And you're doing my chores for a week."  
  
"What do you think of this one?" asked Yami, holding up a blue shirt.  
  
"Brilliant. Fabulous. Now let's eat."  
  
"You, little Yugi, have been spending too much time with Jounouchi. And the whole point of you being here is to help me, which you are obviously not, because if you *were* you would have told me that this shirt is crap. It makes me look pasty."  
  
"Mmmmm... Pastry..."  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Okay, food court. Then you have to help me." In an effort to save money, they ate at McDonalds, though Yami couldn't stand the stuff. He had heard from someone they made their ice cream sundaes from pig fat, and had avoided the fast food chain ever since. That sort of food wasn't fit for servants in Egypt; why should he, one of the greatest Pharaohs to ever rule the place, eat it of his own accord?  
  
He realised Yugi was jumping up and down, waving madly, which generally meant he had seen one of their friends. Except for that one time at the swimming pool...  
  
"Yami! Yugi! What're you guys doing here?" It was Mai.  
  
"Yami got shot, so now he has to buy clothes to go on a date with Kaiba." Yugi said, being confusing on purpose. Yami tried to explain it properly to Mai, ending up a violent shade of red.  
  
"So, you and Kaiba finally got it together, huh? Well, if you need help clothes shopping, I'm your lady, hun."  
  
* * *  
  
"Mission accomplished!" Mai cried, observing her handiwork. Yami had to give her credit. It was simple yet effective, perfect for dinner tomorrow evening. The top was small, black, and tight in all the right places; emphasising his lean figure. It cut off high enough to show off considerable skin, yet low enough to hide the scar on his right, and was made of thin fabric, light and smooth to the touch. A new pair of tight, hipster leather pants completed the ensemble perfectly. Mai turned to Yugi. "Don't you think he looks good?"  
  
"Sure. I want to molest him on the spot. Now can we go?"  
  
"What about you, girls? You think this one is the best?" Mai asked the group of girls, who had gathered around to watch the fashion show. The audience murmured their approval.  
  
"Okay, that's settled. One more shop, boys."  
  
"Where?" asked Yami curiously.  
  
"You need to get your ear pierced."  
  
* * *  
  
Yami sat in the chair like he was about to be electrocuted, eyeing the small piercing instrument. "I don't think this is a good idea, Mai."  
  
"Yami, it doesn't hurt. Trust me."  
  
"Well, right about now, that thing is looking awfully like a pistol, and I haven't exactly had happy confrontations with hand guns of late." Yugi giggled in the corner.  
  
"Yami. Close your eyes for a moment. Think six-foot-something, dark hair, those crystalline eyes, that deliciously toned body, all yours for a whole entire night..." The teen blushed deep, deep red, his mind racing to very *interesting* mental places, as his light continued to cackle in the corner. He was distracted enough to have his ear pierced, and they left the shopping centre, Yami prepared for his 'hot date'.  
  
* * *  
  
My chapters are getting longer, and harder to name. Reviews are very thankfully accepted, as usual. Is it just me, or does everyone have Yami and/or Seto with a piercing? It's hard to imagine them without, methinks. 


	17. Behind Blue Eyes

*shrieks* OMG! Over a century of reviews! *starts hugging random people* wowie, that made my day. And it has been pretty crappy. We're moving house (I know, what a way to start 2004) I just got back from holidaying in the Gold Coast, and visited goth_ankh and co, and cried in the movie Brother Bear... IT WAS SO SAD!! *sighs* I've been packing linen all day today, I keep getting buried in it...  
  
Oh yes. The Bakura sticker. I tried to steal it, which made my brother cry. So I felt guilty. So I was suckered into buying it. For $10 I get the sticker and 2 A4 size Yami posters. Considering the price of the two books these items are from, it is a total rip off. But at least my brother loves me right about now.  
  
Oh! Happy New Year, everyone!  
  
One more thing. Small, very sad attempt at speaking French here. Well, not *pathetic*, but I've only done a little of the language, and it was a fair while ago. So don't get annoyed if it's wildly off. Same with the Egyptian. If that is wrong, blame Jess (silly girl, she doesn't like this pairing. She doesn't like *any* shounen-ai. SILLY).  
  
Disclaimer: Don't be mean. Everyone knows this isn't mine. So please don't sue me, nice people at Konami, etc. *does gollum pawing thing* nice masssssster...  
  
Chapter 17: Behind Blue Eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun crept in through Ryou and Bakura's bedroom window. Ryou was awake, but he felt so cosy using Bakura's bare chest as a pillow he made no effort at all to get up. "I don't want to go to school today," he mumbled against the spirit's skin, being lulled back to sleep by Bakura's steady heartbeat.  
  
"We won't then, Ryou darling." Bakura traced figure eights on his back, Ryou's skin coming out in goose-pimples.  
  
"Mmmm. You do know what I like." Ryou's hand, which had been lying over Bakura's stomach, snaked its way over his chest, lightly brushing over his nipple. Ryou giggled as it hardened; and with his fingertip gently prodded it, poking it back and forth.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Ryou smiled seductively. "Make me."  
  
Bakura wriggled into a better position, closer to Ryou. He slowly moved his hand down his side, past his waist. Ryou bit his lip, trying his very hardest not to react to the feather-light caress. "I win," Bakura whispered, grinning at his light and poking out his tongue. Ryou, in an excess of frustration (in more ways than one) grasped it in his mouth, tasting the familiar sweetness of his lips.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami sat on the counter at the game shop, swinging his legs. Yugi came in, took one look at him, and collapsed into laughter. "You're nervous!"  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Yami, you're chewing on you're hair."  
  
"I am no-... Oh shit. Shut *up* Yugi, it's not funny." Yugi calmed down. Yami had a short temper and shadow magic - not a happy mix.  
  
"Yami, why are you nervous? It's only Kaiba. The guy you love. The guy you would, and have risked your life for. The guy who *loves you back*"  
  
"I know... But... I just... I dunno..." A midnight blue sports car pulled up outside, ending Yami's stuttering. "Meep," he said, as Yugi slipped through the back door.  
  
When Seto came in, however, all his nervousness ebbed away. It *was* only Seto. A very sexy looking Seto. Yami devoured him with his eyes - from the tight leather pants, to the dress shirt he longed to rip off, to his beautiful blue eyes. And, judging by the kiss Yami was greeted with, Seto thought he looked okay, too...  
  
Seto lead him to the car, which was also very sexy. He may be feminine, but every boy has a partiality to expensive, fast cars, and Yami was no exception. Then again, he didn't have time to admire the BMW, as the owner was occupying most of his thoughts, a lot of which were strictly R rated. Kaiba really was a feast for the eyes. Yami thought he might find it hard keeping his hands off him through dinner.  
  
Seto, meanwhile, was just as affected by Yami, but was much more skilled at concealing it.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant, a French one; very sophisticated, and extravagant. Yet Yami did not like it. It was a 'Chardonnay Socialist' sort of restaurant, where conceited rich people talk of modern art and short films - things beyond their own comprehension but are supposedly posh. That was until they were lead to their table, a secluded corner lit only by candles, with a small water feature, and the large windows opening to the heavens. It was very romantic.  
  
Seto passed him a menu, and Yami stared blankly at it for a moment. "Uhm..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Seto, I don't speak French. I thought learning Japanese and English in such a short time was pretty good."  
  
"Well, I could get the English version for you. Or I could translate for you."  
  
"I didn't know you speak French?"  
  
"I have many hidden talents." They were innocent enough words. But Yami thought he could catch a hidden meaning in them, and he blushed. Seto smirked.  
  
"Speak some now. For me?"  
  
Seto paused for a minute, looking at Yami. With an almost perfect French accent, he whispered "Je t'aime, avec tout mon coeur." While Yami had absolutely no idea what Seto had said, the look in his blue eyes told him, and Yami leant forward and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
When they broke apart, Seto smirked again. "I could have said something very insulting to you, Yami, and you wouldn't know."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"True. So do you know any Egyptian?"  
  
"Only a little," sighed Yami. His memory of the past was still patchy. He knew he was a kick-ass Pharaoh, but beyond that he knew next to nothing. "But the Tomb Robber can speak it almost fluently, and when he does I generally know what he is saying."  
  
"So you wouldn't know what 'Peraa, desi neb her ib' would mean?" Seto tested the language, rolling harshly of his tongue.  
  
Yami looked up quickly. "Pr'3 dsi nb hr ib?" He pronounced the words properly, and Seto nodded. Yami bit his lip. He *did* know what it meant. ' Pr'3 ' was what those in his kingdom had called him - Pharaoh, it meant. The rest translated closely to 'my lord, and desire'. But how could Seto have learnt that? If it was for his benefit, surely he would not have referred to him as 'my lord'?  
  
"No, I don't." Yami searched for any sign in Seto's eyes as to what he was thinking.  
  
"Nor do I. I was hoping you could tell me." At which point in time, the food arrived, Yami feeling this was rather convenient. The food was exquisite, and Yami soon forgot Seto's question. Seto himself figured Yami either didn't know, or wouldn't tell him, and dropped it. He wouldn't let some stupid dreams ruin his night with his love.  
  
* * *  
  
Uh-huh. Next chapter is the one we've alllllll been waiting for. So review, and you'll get something that goes nice on pancakes... ... ...I mean a lemon. Everyone eats lemon and sugar on pancakes. Well I do, anyway... Mmmm, pancakes...  
  
Oh, and the French? It's supposed to mean "I love you, with all my heart." Thanks to Impish Pixie for the correction... If I had thought about it, I would have realised 'J'adore' was 'I like', but I didn't know 'I love'. So thanks! 


	18. Lemon Sunrise

Yup Yup. It's that time again. Time for the Young and the Beautiful! Erm, yeah... More importantly, 'tis lemon time. Now, this is my first lemon, so don't be too disappointed if it's bloody awful. If you *don't* want to read the lemony-bits, I'll tell you when to stop when you get there, m'kay? You'll still get the fluffy kissy stuff.  
  
Thanks to everyone who helped with the French, our teacher wasn't the best, even though I did French for two years. I learnt colours, and numbers, and body parts, but that's about all I can remember...  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure Kazuki Takahashi did not mean for Yami and Seto and Bakura and Ryou to be having wild nights together. Well, maybe he did. Why else would he make them so damn sexy? Anyway, my point is that Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine.  
  
Dedication: It is Goth-Ankh's birthday today, so lucky her gets the lemon. Also dedicated to Sailor Pride and Yumi, as they gave me a plushie!! *Huggles plushie* It's soooo cute!! My little cuddly Yami!! Uh, I'll just get on with it, shall I...  
  
Chapter 18: Lemon Sunrise (oh, the subtlety...)  
  
* * *  
  
The dessert came, and Yami couldn't help but be amazed at how Seto had changed in the last month or so. Before, he was reserved, secretive, and almost cold on the outside; yet now, he would feed Yami strawberries and cream, and kiss away the excess white fluff from his lips, his hand roving in all the right places... Yami's train of thought crashed as he was lost in the sensation.  
  
At a nearby table, a gossip columnist for the self-declared number one girl's magazine in Japan fingered the rim of her glass. Her boyfriend had been trying to propose all night, but his courage kept failing him, and he had escaped to the bathroom to calm down.  
  
She looked around, snooping being her profession, when she noticed two teens in a dark corner. The two teens in question had recently appeared in a feature article, making them excellent prying subjects. Of course, she had to assume it was an innocent business meeting or something of the sort, unless you believed the rumours on the online gossip pages. She stole another peek at them, her eyes widening in shock. A few quick snaps with her camera-phone, and a five-minute article were all that were necessary. She sent it to the editor, thus filling the gossip page and raising her pay.  
  
Oblivious to the attention, Yami and Seto continued to devour the strawberries and each other. They up and left soon after, Seto leaving a considerable tip, much to the delight of the waitress.  
  
* * *  
  
One uneventful car-trip later, Seto took Yami by the hand and lifted him from the seat. "Thankyou for tonight, Seto," Yami whispered, leaning into his boyfriend's embrace.  
  
"You say it like it's over," he smirked, "when really, it's far from it." He kissed the spirit softly on the lips. Even his voice is sexy, thought Yami, as his eyes slid shut and he deepened the kiss, linking his hands behind Seto's neck. He hoisted the shorter teen so his legs were wrapped around his hips, allowing Seto to carry him inside while his tongue continued to explore the sweet, wet heat of Yami's mouth. Yami had no objection whatsoever to this; what he did object to was that nuisance of a shirt, which was removed directly and thrown on the stairs, Yami's fingers roaming Seto's bare chest.  
  
Seto lowered him onto his dark blue silken sheets, leaning over him, panting slightly. Crimson met sapphire for an instant, before the former Pharaoh reclaimed his love's mouth. Seto's hand cupped his cheek, then descended to his chest, lingering for a moment before sliding under his thin black top and peeling it off him. Yami whimpered as Seto drew away from his mouth, spreading feather-light kisses down his jaw and neck. Yami nipped playfully at Seto's ear, his breath tickling the sensitive point and sending shivers down his spine.  
  
Both boys reached for the others' leather pants, and the final nuisance items of clothing being removed, Yami drew the silk over their naked bodies, Seto kissing him once more.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryou listened, interested, at the bathroom door. Bakura was singing in the shower, oddly sweetly, in another language. Probably Ancient Egyptian. Ryou closed his eyes, lost in the ancient tune.  
  
He was snapped back to reality as Bakura opened the door, sending Ryou backwards onto the bathroom tiles. "Oww!" he exclaimed, ready to string curses at the spirit. He stopped mid "Twat" as he noticed Bakura's attire - an unbuttoned green shirt, showing off his perfectly toned and tanned chest, the millennium ring gleaming against his skin.  
  
"You. Here. Now." He caught him by aforementioned artefact, dragging him closer, almost missing his mouth entirely in his haste.  
  
"You're such a little innocent," he smirked at his light when they broke apart. Ryou scowled at him. "Well, you are. Don't worry, it's very cute."  
  
"Oh, Shut up!" Ryou snapped, leaning in to kiss him again. Bakura held up a hand to stop him. He smiled, and pushed Ryou up against the bed. "What are you doing, 'Kura?"  
  
"See? Innocent." His fingers deftly undid Ryou's belt, tossing it away, the English teen colouring, having an inkling of what Bakura meant to do.  
  
* * * Close your eyes, I'll take you by the hand and lead you away to safer places... Or, read on. *grabs lemonade, drains, and starts typing*  
  
Yami kissed Seto harder this time, and Seto answered just as fiercely. They battled for a few minutes, until Yami conceded. Seto held him by the arms, and pulled away. "Mmm," Yami protested, sucking on his bottom lip to prevent him from moving. Seto laughed, turning him over, his hands moving to his waist, as he kissed Yami on the back of the neck, ending in a bite. Something clicked over in Yami's mind, and he figured what Seto intended. He gasped in both shock and pain as he felt Seto enter.  
  
"Are you okay?" He sounded so concerned, but the pain had gone now. Yami tried to answer, but he was too distracted by the soft caress of Seto's fingers roaming his lean body. He was so gentle...  
  
Seto's deliciously soft hands moved further down his body. Yami's eyes shot open, and a moan escaped his lips.  
  
"Seto..."  
  
* * *  
  
Ryou clenched his fists, as his body reacted to Bakura, who wasn't even *doing* anything... yet. Said spirit giggled.  
  
"You just giggled."  
  
"There's a first time for everything." Ryou went crimson, from both embarrassment, and the sensation of Bakura's hot breath against *very* sensitive skin. He whimpered as Bakura slowly began to suck, teasing the poor boy. Ryou bit his lip, stifling a moan. Bakura continued to lick him, Ryou more and more frustrated, until he could no longer hold it; shocked to see Bakura swallow, rather than spit.  
  
Ryou, breathing heavily, turned to the smirking Bakura. "You're such an evil bastard."  
  
"I know. But you loved every second of it, my little innocent sweetie." Ryou, although he'd die before admit it, felt Bakura had a point.  
  
* * * It's OK Now...  
  
Yami snuggled closer to Seto's chest, his breathing normal once again, drifting to sleep. Seto ran his hand over his back, and although he was far from sleep, he felt very at peace with the world.  
  
In the last few moments between alertness and sleep, Yami mumbled against the taller teen's chest; "I love you, Seto Kaiba."  
  
* * *  
  
Okies, well, there you have it. My first lemon(s) and I would love to know what everyone thought. Bloody hell, that was a long chapter. 


	19. The Morning After

I such a naughty, naughty authoress. Been a loooong time since my last update. Well, actually, not that long, but I usually update this faster. Oh well. Since we've moved, I no longer have Microsoft Word, and I miss it muchly. My spelling is awful without it. At the age of nine, they told me I have the spelling talents of a 15 year old, and now I'm 14, I seem to spell like an eight year old.  
  
Also, broadband, I miss that muchly too. So I've been babysitting and playing my YGO game lots. And I swear the *only* reason I lost to Anzu was because she accused me of "dashing Prince Yugi's hopes" and made me all guilt ridden. And so I don't like Anzu at all anymore, and it will show in my fic. Damn stupid tart and her stupid dancing elf... *cough*.  
  
Uh, I don't know why, but I seem to swear more often than usual here... *scrubs fingers with soap* and I also make way too many stupid puns. Forgive me.  
  
Disclaimer: However much I love it, Yu-Gi-Oh is *not* my own (my love, my precioussss...) and never will be, unless I am somehow related to Mr Takahashi, and inherit it someday... Although something tells me it ain't gonna happen.  
  
Chapter 19: The Morning After (wow, inventive today...)  
  
***  
  
Yami awoke in Seto's arms, as the sun bathed the couple in its morning light. Seto was still sleeping, so Yami very carefully wriggled free of the comforting embrace, feeling suddenly cold. He navigated his way to the bathroom, had a shower and dressed, coming face to face with Mokuba in the hall.  
  
"Yami! Good morning!" Mokuba greeted him in his usual hyper tone. Yami put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Your brother's still asleep. I was going to make breakfast, and I could use your help."  
  
"Sure, Yami," Mokuba said, a little quieter. "Seto's still asleep? He *never* sleeps in. What did you do to him last night?" he asked innocently. Yami blushed a deep red. Mokuba looked blank for a moment, then a thought struck him, and he too blushed. He busied himself in the fridge, supposedly finding the eggs.  
  
***  
  
"Yami?" Seto bolted up in bed. He'd been dreaming again, dreaming about Yami... where *was* Yami?  
  
A loud "SHIT!" from downstairs, followed by hysterical laughter, calmed Seto down. The two people he cared for most in the world (who else was there, after all?) seemed to be in the kitchen, probably making breakfast or something...  
  
Wait. Mokuba and Yami were cooking? Seto hurried downstairs, stuffing a shirt on as he raced downstairs in an effort to save his mansion from being burnt down.  
  
"Aaaah... Aaaaaah... Aaa-choo!" snivelled Yami, brushing pepper from his hair and clothes. Mokuba snorted, the two of them laughing harder than ever. Yami sneezed again as a half-dressed Seto arrived in the kitchen. "Morning. I couldn't reach the pepper, so I climbed up and kind of..." He trailed off. Seto was smirking. He reached over to the counter, and showed Yami a pepper grinder. Yami swore.  
  
"Language, Yami. How about I finish the cooking, and you two set the table or something. Anything not in the kitchen." They all agreed this would indeed be more productive; although Yami was somewhat distracted. A rather twisted part of his subconscious had whispered 'The Naked Chef' to the hormone-filled teen, and his head had been glued to the gutter ever since...  
  
***  
  
After breakfast, Seto took Yami back to the Game Shop on the motorcycle, the both of them looking the part, clad in leather. Yami loved the bike, mainly because it gave him another excuse to snuggle up to Seto.  
  
They parted with a quick goodbye kiss, which in the end lasted almost three minutes. Yami slipped into the shop as quietly as possible. But Yugi was waiting for him. "So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"SO how'd it go?"  
  
"Fine." Yami did not care to elaborate at all.  
  
"Did you...?" Yugi trailed off. Yami blushed that deep red he was so prone to turning. Yugi, having shared a body with Yami for so long, could read him like a book. He didn't ask any more, but went off laughing to his room.  
  
***  
  
The weekend passed entirely too quickly. Shizuka found herself getting ready for school on Monday morning having not done any of her weekend homework. It was all pointless anyway. Despite the teacher's claims, she had not yet found one situation she desperately needed to call upon her skills in Trigonometry (as far as they went) for any reason at all.  
  
She flicked through her magazine, which had arrived that morning in the post. Most girls had a subscription for it, and being such a social butterfly, it was necessary for her to keep up with the latest crap everyone else was talking about. Speaking of gossip... Shizuka choked on a piece of marmalade toast. "Katsuya?"  
  
"What's up, 'Zuka?"  
  
"Don't call me that!!"  
  
"Sorry, sis. What is it?"  
  
"That," she said, slamming the magazine in front of her brother with a flourish. Which, admittedly, was a hard manouver to pull off. A large, colour picture of Yami and Kaiba, mid very-passionate-kiss, was plastered across the gossip pages.  
  
"That's not gonna go down well at school, is it?" Jou stated rather obviously. Shizuka shook her head.  
  
***  
  
Yami, still oblivious to pictures of he and Seto making their way around the country, walked to school in as good a mood as any teen can walk to school in. A roar of a motorcycle behind him caught his attention, and he whisked around, hoping to see Seto. He was disappointed to see Malik jump off an unnecessarily bad-ass bike. "Pharaoh," he nodded.  
  
"Nut-case," Yami also nodded, keeping a totally blank face. Malik broke into a smile.  
  
"Still alive then?" He asked with a fake sigh of disappointment.  
  
"If almost 5000 years stuck inside a bloody broken puzzle doesn't finish me off, one puny bullet wound won't." Malik grinned, then paled, looking over Yami's shoulder. His smile fell from his face.  
  
"Follow me. You have been the topic of much gossip, Pharaoh - uh, guess it should be Yami here - and I have been... getting plenty of attention. So let's just try to slip into school quietly, hm?" He dragged Yami through the gate and away from the troop of girls.  
  
The former Pharaoh 'got the picture' clearly enough when he discovered a magazine clipping stuck to his locker. "Ohhhh shit," he muttered under his breath, as Yugi, Jou and Shizuka caught up with him.  
  
"Yami. I don't know if you've heard yet, but this magazine..." Yami held up the article. "Oh. I guess you have. That's so awful, such an invasion of privacy! I'm cancelling my subscription." Shizuka said goodbye and hurried off to her drama class, while the three boys ambled their way to history.  
  
***  
  
"Like hell," Bakura muttered under his breath, glaring at the teacher.  
  
"Just go to sleep or something then. Yami is."  
  
"But she has no friggin clue what she's talking about."  
  
"I know darling. Just calm down." The bell rang. Ryou figured the teacher had just been saved by it. Ha. Ha. Ha. Not.  
  
Yami made it to Biology, but only just. He had been called 'faggot' so many times he was beginning to wonder if there was an echo in the corridors. Or maybe a parrot. And he knew he'd bruise horribly from being shoved against that locker. Damn combination locks and their pokey-ness.  
  
In short, Yami was pissed off. Not too peeved to notice how cute Seto looked today, though. Said teen gestured to the blackboard with his cute little smirk. Yami looked, groaned, and blushed.  
  
SEXUAL REPRODUCTION  
  
***  
  
By the end of the lesson Yami was about ready to kill Seto - If there was such thing as death by ravishing. Why did his unnaturally sexy boyfriend have to be so cruel and teasing?  
  
Yet another person 'saved by the bell'.  
  
The corridors weren't as bad this time as last. Most students still held Kaiba in some sort of awe; or at least had sense enough not to provoke him. They made it to their usual tree without even being offered a spot on 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy'. Yami wriggled up against aforementioned tree, throwing grapes into the air and catching them in his mouth.  
  
By about the twelfth grape, Seto had decided Yami was too adorable to stay off. His crimson eyes shut, Yami parted his lips, expecting another delicious red grape to fall into his mouth, but rather finding Seto's delicious red tongue lightly caressing his own.  
  
"I wish you two would find somewhere more private to express your sexuality," Jou complained. Yami aimed a kick at him, falling short by an inch. (If only his legs were longer!) Yugi scowled at Jounouchi.  
  
"Leave them alone."  
  
"But...!"  
  
Honda petted Jou on the head. "Calm down. Good boy. Good Jou." Jounouchi growled at him. Which, of course, provided the rest of the group (Seto and Yami excluded) with recess' entertainment - taunt the puppy.  
  
***  
  
Yup Yup... Anyways... Little purple button, you know what to do... 


	20. Karma Police

Heya peoples!! Backs again!! And after a trip to the shopping mall (loooong overdue) I found all sorts of inspiration! And also embarassed myself in the extreme by dancing around in a miniskirt singin "do you want my love? can you make me sweat?" It's not my fault it was on the radio in Woolworths! I got many funny looks for that, though. As one can imagine. I don't even *like* that song.  
  
There are new YGO tazos in the chippie packets. For those who have seen me when the Beyblades came out the first time, you know how scary that is. I will go into chip-packet-buying overload, buying 3 packets a day, and making all my friends eat them because they're too salty and I don't feel like them. And then scabbing of people, and then buying them off the year six kids...  
  
Uh, anyway, on with the fic. Probably riddled with spelling mistakes again. When I go to my grandparent's house, I'll get on to Microsoft Word.  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows it, not bothered today.  
  
Chapter 20: Karma Police (Another song I love...)  
  
***  
  
Yugi was really ecstatic that Seto and Yami were happy together. Yami had sacrificed a lot, and it was obvious to anyone Seto needed some sort of happiness. They made a good couple, and they were completely smitten with each other. It was just too bad that most people at Domino High couldn't get past the whole homosexual thing, and had to be such jerks about it.  
  
And it was just too bad for Yugi that he and Mokuba were the easiest targets, even though they weren't actually gay.  
  
***  
  
Yami didn't notice anyone picking on Yugi until just before fourth period. And having just come from maths, he was not in a tolerant mood. He stormed over to the boy - the stupid fat ugly kid in his history class, even though there were a few who'd fit that description - and stepped between him and Yugi. "Leave my brother out of it. If you have something to say, say it to my face."  
  
"Ooooh, lookie here, it's the queer himself. Careful he doesn't try to jump ya, Yugi."  
  
A red mist descended. His temper rose, as did his shadow magic. He was fuck-ing-pissed-off. An ice cold power radiated from the teen, and he raised his left hand. "Mind cr-"  
  
"Pharaoh!" a sharp voice came from behind. Yami span around to find Bakura glaring at him. "He isn't worth it, Pharaoh, and you know it. He is, for his part, an innocent; and *you* of all people should know better."  
  
"You lot are crazy!" said the so-called innocent, in a tone of what seemed admiration, mixed with worry. He escaped before they did something *really* mental.  
  
"Since when do you care if I banish people to the Shadow Realm, Tomb Robber?"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Malik wouldn't let me banish anyone. I'm not going to let you have all the fun. Besides, there are more worthy subjects."  
  
***  
  
Anzu leant against her locker with her eyes closed, distractedly running her fingers through chestnut locks. Her life had gone from carefree to shit so quickly. She choked back tears that came so often these days. And the thing that made it so unbearable was the fact she'd brought it all upon herself.  
  
She was aware of someone approaching, but was beyond caring about anyone at Domino High. Well, that wasn't exactly true. There was one her heart could not let her forget...  
  
The unknown someone was now very close. Within personal boundaries. Without opening her eyes, Anzu knew exactly who was standing before her, his arms on either side of her body, though not touching her. She stiffened as she realised she could not get away; although whether or not she would have tried to avoid him given the chance she was not sure. Obviously, he had something to say. She composed herself best she could, and asked in a cold but shaky voice, "What do you want, Yami?"  
  
"You," he began, pausing only long enough for her heart to skip a beat, "have been a very naughty girl." Her eyes remained closed, not trusting herself to look at him. He had other ideas, or so it would seem. He tilted her chin up. "Look at me!" She shivered and her eyes snapped open. Her heart was pounding, whether from the slight touch of his hand on her face, or the horrible icy tone of his voice she couldn't tell. He glared at her, with something in his expression similar to Kaiba's pissed-off face, although not so business-like and removed. She no longer felt she was standing in front of an ordinary teenager; he seemed more like the Pharaoh she knew he was. And he was scary.  
  
"You're scared." It was a statement. "You shouldn't be. You know I have more honour than to ever hurt a girl. I just want a nice little chat." Anzu tried to remember the last time he had actually *wanted* to talk to her. She could only ever remember engaging conversation with him, not the other way around. Stupid, desperate girl, she scolded herself.  
  
"I don't know *why* you hurt little Yugi as you did. He has always protected you. He has always been there for you, he has always trusted you. And you abused his trust. But he seemed willing to forgive you, in time, and for his sake I would have. Even the Kuriboh comment. But then you had to go and spread rumors about my, uh, *personal life*. Which, was no doubt intended to hurt me, and maybe Seto," he mused aloud. "Yet here again your judgement erred. *We* are still happy together and unaffected by stupid gossip at school, and Yugi is the one hurt, again. By you."  
  
Yami closed the gap between them, Anzu's heart beating faster. "That doesn't sound like *friendship* to me, you little bitch." He moved away, crossing his arms, his duelling stance; the same little smirk playing about his lips that meant he had the pivotal card, the hand that would clinche the duel. "I said I would never hurt a girl. And I meant it, physically. Emotionally is a different matter entirely. Yugi is far too forgiving, and is always trying to please people. He hides his own problems deep within, putting a brave face on so he can help his friends. But I know how much he has suffered in the last few days. And I can make you pay for it." He paused, looking at her, a fire in his crimson eyes. "I believe I have something that belongs to you..."  
  
Anzu wondered what he was getting at. He didn't have anything of hers, did he? Maybe he was going to do some weird Shadow Magic with a lock of her hair or something. But that seemed to obvious to be Yami's style.  
  
"Nothing material," he continued, confirming her guess. "See, I know about your little crush on me, Anzu Mazaki. And I am in no way above using that. So... you stay away from Yugi. You stay away from his friends. You stay away from Seto and Mokuba. And I will leave you alone." He turned, and went to walk away, adding as an afterthought, "Goodbye, Anzu."  
  
Anzu watched him go, then ran, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
***  
  
There ya go. I might have overdone the whole Yami schitz at Anzu. But oh well. 'Tis also rather short. Oh well again.  
  
*hint*review*hint*  
  
I am such a sad individual. 


	21. Summer Times

Heya, everyone! Sorry about the long time between updates. What with viruses, a grandfather who can't work his computer, and an authoress who can't cook toast (thus setting the fire alarm off, thus summoning a FIRE ENGINE to our house to put out the 'fire') I haven't found time to update. But oh well! Let's see if I can't make it up to you.  
  
Also, I wan't everyone to go read 'First Touch' by Bwitchr. Go. Now. *points* MARCH! oh, uh, *please*. Sorry people.  
  
To answer some questions... First, yes i know Ryou and Bakura fluff is long overdue, but it will come... OR WILL IT? *foreboding drum music* ahem, yes... Yugi does need a special someone! But I can tell you that it's not Jou, as he is straight, and so's Yugi. And I'll try to stop being mean to Jou, I will. He's just so fun to torment!! *evil grin* so you might have to put up with that for a few chapters, then I will try for a character revival... Seto/Yami action? Yeah, I agree! Soon, i promise.  
  
Okay, Impish Pixie asked if I was a sophomore in high school. To be honest, I don't know. I'm in my second to last year of the place now, so 2 more years of education and it's hallo world! Well, hello Uni, actually... *coughs* anyway, I'll get on with it, shall I?  
  
Disclaimer: *pulls in friend by the ear* "Do I own Yu-Gi-Oh?"  
  
"No"  
  
There. Happy now?  
  
Chapter 21: Summer Times (well, in the story it's only August, because it's not *that* long has passed since Mokuba's birthday, so...  
  
Friend: *clogs over head* Shut it and let them read!)  
  
***  
  
Seto watched his poor ickle baby Pharaoh, who was looking rather harassed, and rather sexy with it. Of course, Seto knew he felt guilty that Yugi was suffering the consequences of them being together. But he felt Yami should give Yugi some credit. He was strong-willed, and Seto figured he could deal.  
  
Of course, Seto wasn't in the greatest of moods, either. Mokuba wasn't his usual perky self today, and he had an inkling his younger brother was in much the same boat as Yugi. Which made him feel guilty. Which made him want to smack those stupid obnoxious bullies' heads in. Seto grinned as he realised just how hypocritical he was being. Still, it made him so *mad*...  
  
It wasn't just the report, either. Everyone knew about them before, or so he'd heard, and there were some rather... 'interesting' rumours going around about guns and foreplay... Seto felt this was just *too weird*, and wondered how sick the people at Domino High really were. Of course, he could guess where the rumours had started, and thought it ironic that the girl who had lectured him so many times about compassion and friendship could then go and tell everyone the secrets entrusted to her by their particular little network of friends. She would easily fit in with his executives.  
  
Everyone in their group seemed rather depressed today, actually. This gave Seto an idea. With a sigh, he pulled himself out of his reverie, and made an attempt to cheer them up. A rather alien concept to Seto.  
  
"Why is everyone so miserable? One more week of this crap and we'll be on holidays." The group was non-responsive, apart from Yami, who quirked an eyebrow at him. Seto clamped firmly down on the little voice who evilly whispered something about Yami *always* being responsive. He just didn't need to be reminded about *that* night, or a repeat of it may be on the cards. And that was not a good idea - his brother was there, after all.  
  
"Give it a rest, Kaiba, you sound like Anzu," Jou drawled.  
  
"Now really, Jounouchi, that was uncalled for," Seto said, with a little fake pout. Yami, who had been trying to decipher Seto's change of heart, grinned. He loved that pout. "And just when I was going to invite you all to my little holiday apartment for the holidays." Now everyone looked at Kaiba, though probably not with the same lust in their eyes as Yami had.  
  
"Wow, Seto! You didn't tell me we were going to the penthouse!" Mokuba chirped, visibly happier.  
  
"Penthouse?" Seto explained that when he had come into his inheritence, there had been a few investment properties along with his own mansion, one being a penthouse suite in a coastal resort.  
  
"But there'll only be one girl there!" Jou exclaimed in horror. Otogi and Honda locked eyes, Shizuka suddenly feeling very much like a chunk of meat between two predators.  
  
"If you mean you want to invite Mai Kujaku, Jounouchi, then go right ahead. There are five bedrooms, and plenty of room." Jou looked so happy, they half expected to see his tail wagging.  
  
"Can my sister come too, then? I think the museum might be getting to her a little." Malik asked.  
  
"Isis? Yes, she can come." Seto fell silent for a moment. She had been the one to open his eyes to his own link to Ancient Egypt. While he had stubbornly disbelieved every word she had said, he was beginning to wonder, especially with those dreams... He pushed them to the back of his mind. They were only dreams. Just keep telling yourself that, Seto Kaiba.  
  
***  
  
Jou swore, attacking the redial button. "Why aren't you home yet?" he whined, slamming the phone down as it once again rang out.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mai." Jou blushed, thankful it was his sister, and not his dad.  
  
"That would be because she's at work, then."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Where does she work again?" he asked, reaching for the directory. Shizuka rolled her eyes.  
  
"You could try her mobile first."  
  
"I don't have the number."  
  
"I do," she said, scrolling through the phonebook on a bright pink, brand spanking new Nokia, and passing it to him.  
  
"Where'd you get that?"  
  
"It was a present," she answered casually, not even a trace of pink on her cheeks. She was getting good at this.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Are you going to phone her or not?" Jou bit his lip, then punched in the number. Shizuka smiled serenely, her secret safe.  
  
***  
  
Mai hung up with a smirk, then scolded herself for walking around work looking like Kaiba. She beamed at the lady in the change room, although the site was enough to make anyone hysterical. The woman had to be the wrong side of fifty, and trying on a pink halterneck and miniskirt. Bad, bad, bad.  
  
Oh well. Mai was going on a long-deserved holiday - and this penthouse sounded *exactly* her style. Swimming pools, plenty of wine (the good stuff too, knowing Kaiba) and a houseful of leather clad teen boys, all of them particularly nice looking, (except, of course, Honda) even if most of them were gay. Jou, admittedly, didn't wear leather, although he wasn't exactly sore on the eyes without it. He had a nice body - particularly when dressed up in a 'bathroom rug' as he'd so accurately described his virtual outfit - and he was very sweet...  
  
The halterneck lady hollered to her for a larger size, and Mai scurried over to the clothes rack, reaching for a 14 with a sigh. Age was such a problem.  
  
***  
  
I won't ask for reviews for this chapter, as there's another for you to read, cause this is short. I felt guilty for not updating, although it seems to me most people take that long. Anyway... 


	22. Dreams Can Come True

I'm not saying anything.

Disclaimer: ...

Chapter 22: Dreams Can Come True

* * *

Ten friends once again assembled outside the Kaiba mansion. Similarly, it was a friday, the first day of the school holidays. Quick footsteps were heard as Mokuba bounded to the door and greeted them all as before. Yami was currently in the lounge room, fussing over Seto.

"You're *sure* you can survive a few hours stuck in a minibus with them all?"

"Yes, Yami, I'm sure. I have to live with them for a week, so I'm sure I'll last the minibus trip there." Thus, the matter settled, he proceded to nibble the smaller teen's earlobe. Yami playfully (albeit reluctantly) batted him away.

"There'll be plenty of time for that when we... mmph... S- Seto!" he protested; he was doing very... *interesting* things with his tongue.

"There you two are. Are we going, or not?" Mai called, arms crossed and pencilled eyebrow raised. Seto smirked, releasing his blushing boyfriend.

"A *minibus*? What happened to your limo, or your helicopter, Kaiba?" asked Jou.

"Too many people," he replied simply. Realising he had said something to Jounouchi without tacking on an insult, he turned back around. "And I find dogs make rather a mess in cars. You get hairs stuck to the leather."

Realisticly, it was childish. But the whole dog-joke was something long-withstanding, one of those things a group of friends cherishes, no matter how pathetic it truly is. It will always get a laugh, not really for the comedic value, but for the happy memories that twinkle in each other's eyes as the group grow older together.

Or perhaps Seto really thought Jou was a dog. Anyhoo, Jou launched himself at Kaiba, but was dragged back with a yelp by Honda, who held him by the collar of his shirt. "Heel!"

They ambled onto the minibus and were soon on their way to Kaiba's holiday apartment.

Honda kidnapped one of Mai's magazines and was giving Jou a flirting quiz. The idea lost its appeal when the test revealed Jou as a "Sassy Sista, popular with both sexes, and with confidence to burn." The test was deemed 'malfunctional' or perhaps, 'delusional' by Honda when it declared him to be a "Loser in Lurve, you try too hard and you're desperate. Get your act together, gal!"

Both teens had short attention spans, however, and turned to tormenting Otogi, who was humming quietly. Honda flicked his earring back and forth for a while, but when this failed to get his attention he lost interested. Jou, however, recognized the tune, and soon all three were caught in a roaring chorus-

_"Mrs. Landers was a health nut, she cooked food in a wok, Mr. Harris was her boyfriend and he had a great big... Cock-A-doodle-doodle, the rooster just won't quit, and I don't want my breakfast, because it tastes like... Shit-zus make good house pets..."_

Yami, meanwhile, had a splitting headache, whether from the singing or otherwise he wasn't sure. Seto, in mother-hen-concerned-lover mode, wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, who curled up in his lap and was soon lulled to sleep by his love's heartbeat. Seto couldn't beleive it was possible for anyone to be so damn *adorable*.

Yugi and Mokuba were playing Duel Monsters, made considerably harder by the fact their trap cards kept falling off the seat and landing face-up, underneath the seat. Ryou and Bakura - snuggled up against each other possessively - were talking to Malik about the truly *important* things in life; dueling and motorcycles.

_"...they're cuddly and sweet, monkeys aren't good to have, 'cause they like to beat their... Meat-ing in the office, o meeting in the hall, the boss he wants to see you, so you can suck his... Balls-ac was a writer he lived with Allen Funt..."_

Bakura, finally losing his rag with the singing, stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs "Shut the HELL up or I'll fucking knock your heads off!" The three offenders recognised the empty threat, and fell about laughing, accurately resembling a pack of hyenas.

At that moment, Isis caught everyone's attention by standing gracefully from her seat at the back with the girls - who had been gossiping the whole time, along the lines of "Mei and Kyuu, you don't even *want* to know what those guys are into..." - and, supporting herself against the seat, threw up all over the aisle.

The driver groaned, sincerely hoping the CEO wasn't as tight with his fortune as he'd heard. *This* was why he never did school excursions. Seto saw this, and being the little softie we all know he is underneath - *way* underneath - gave the fellow a little extra for his troubles. Or, perhaps, a *lot* extra would be more precise.

Not *all* homosexual teenage multi-billionaires are bad, mused the driver as he sat down to a drink, before returning home to his family.

* * *

Jou gave a low whistle as they followed Seto into the penthouse. "How'd you afford a place like this, Kaiba?" Everyone turned and looked at Jou, who blinked. "Oh, right. The whole CEO of Kaiba Corp thing." Seto rolled his eyes, and smirked, as he carried Yami over the threshold. The boy was still asleep.

The penthouse was simple yet sophisticated, with a light, tropical air. There were five bedrooms, several bathrooms, a jacuzzi room and a pool upstairs on the roof. Large bay windows stood from floor to ceiling in all rooms, the Pacific Ocean rolling out before them ubtil it met the sky in a blue haze on the horizon.

But, as one can imagine, thirteen teenagers - okay, technically Isis *wasn't* a teen anymore - in an expensive holiday apartment with no supervision, a large alcohol supply and enough money and status to keep the neighbours from complaining were not particularly interested in the view.

This holiday was going to be *fun*.

* * *

Sugoroku popped his head up from behind the counter as the bell above the door tinkled. "Where's Yugi," an annoying voice asked. No hello or anything. How rude.

"He's on holiday with a few of his little schoolfriends," replied the old man. "He left a few hours ago, he won't be back for a week."

The girl frowned. "Do you have the address of the place he's staying?" He nodded and went upstairs, eventually finding it on a post-it stuck to Yami's mirror. Minorly crippling himself on a studded belt on the floor, he went back to the girl and handed her the note. She thanked him and took her leave, reading it as she left.

"How am I supposed to get *there*, now?"

* * *

Seto gently placed his sleeping beauty on the white satin of the main bed. He held a mental debate as to whether he should make little Yami a little more comfortable. He reached for the buckle of the belt, holding up the navy hipsters.

Yami's eyes fluttered open, his feature's lighting up in a very cute smirk. He knocked Seto's hands away. "You're very *impatient*, dear Seto." They both smiled, Seto brushing a stray lock from his love's cheek.

"Feeling better?" Seto asked. Yami answered with a mumble, pulling the taller teen down next to him in a warm embrace, gently parting Seto's lips with his tongue. The afternoon sun shone golden on the couple, a halo of light surrounding the boys; who could think of absolutely no-where in the world they'd rather be than in each other's arms.

* * *

That night, they had a massive group orgy in the living room, and all woke up rather sticky. The coffee table had jammed into quite a few people's backs, and they were in a lot of pain from both that and... *other* things...

... Well, actually, that didn't happen. They ordered take-out, and due to the large amount of pizza everyone consumed before finally going to bed, they had some fairly strange dreams. Aforementioned orgy was one that tormented Honda around three o'clock in the morning.

Ryou found himself in a familiar nightmare - he was being chased by a ravenously hungry, fluffy, pink rabbit - not unlike the white one in 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'. And Ryou did indeed "Run Away!" with many an anguished scream, but to no avail; he awoke with the little fiend mutilating his right ear, short of breath and heart beating wildly. This, in turn, roused Bakura, who calmed down his light, said teen only glad Bakura didn't know about the bunny.

He secretly *did* know, of course - sharing a body with someone did let you see some of their deepest, darkests secrets - but he knew how embarassed the little English boy would be, so he kept shtum.

Seto was in Ancient Egypt, as he'd been various nights before, ever since that fateful day Yami took that bullet. The Pharaoh of Egypt was in his arms, clinging to his purple robes. Tears ran down both their cheeks. They spoke softly together in an ancient tongue which Seto could not understand, although the words seemed to come from his own mouth. His heart ached with an unknown pain, and he awoke with a familiar feeling of dread, only calming when he found Yami curled up safely next to him in the moonlight.

Malik, however, probably took out the award for 'freakiest dream of the night'. He dreamed he was a chicken - a Niwatori, technically - and was trying to buy leather pants, but they kept growing mouths and biting off certain parts of his anatomy which he didn't particularly want gone.

Whether Niwatoris *have* those certain parts in those certain places is yet to be discovered.

* * *

The next will be up soon, it's written but not typed. Oh, dear, *stress, stress* so much to dooooooo! Make me feel better? Pleaselz??  
**I edited this later to add that I have taught myself html, and i can now use italics. Whooo! *coughs* yeah... 


	23. Happy Messy Love

Heya. Back again. This chapter, I like. I think. Wait till you get to the end, and tell me if you like it, too. If enough people like it, I'll like it too. I'm such a conformist. o___O;;; (and by the time you get to the end, you should know which bit I'm umm-ing and ahh-ing over)

Thankyou to the very sweet reviewer who said the most loffly sweet things and I loves you muchly. Also, I would like to add a quote from the dub, by one Mai "Valentine" (i hate that name!) _"...Sounded like a bad soap opera to me, but then, who doesn't *love* a bad soap opera?"_ *winks at particular reviewer* One more thing; last chapter being 'Dreams Can Come True', as someone pointed out, perhaps one *will* come true? Maybe Malik will be turned into a Niwatori? Although the orgy is conceivable, too...

Oh, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATSUYA!!** *huggles him* *pinches cheeks* *ruffles hair* he's such a sweetie ickle puppy. We loves him really.

Disclaimer: I found a Malik backpack in the shops, and spent a full ten minutes squeeing over it. Sadly, I could not make it mine, nor will I *ever* make it mine. Same goes for Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 23: Happy Messy Love (*winks*)

* * *

They awoke fairly early (for teenagers) and had breakfast - left over pizza and very sugary cereal. And yes, Jou *did* mix the two together, Coco Pops on top of cold meatlover's pizza. And yes, he managed to keep it down this time.

They were finishing their milkshakes when the doorbell rang. Yami opened the door and was bewildered to find a small, blonde figure fly at him and attach itself to his midriff.

"Yugi!"

Seto walked up behind the sweat-dropping Yami. "I believe that is *my* boyfriend you are so affectionately embracing."

The small girl's eyes snapped open, her hands locking behind her back. Her cheeks coloured. "You're not Yugi."

"No. He's... well, that's hard to explain. He's Yami, and we'll call him my brother for now. How are you, Rebecca?"

"I'm good thanks, Yugi." The girl beamed at him. She had changed very little, although her voice was not as high-pitched, she was not clutching a teddy-bear, and she wasn't being obnoxious on purpose.

"What're you doing here?"

"My grandpa is doing talks at the Domino Museum and..."

"Meep!" Isis squeaked and flew out of the room. Rebecca, and indeed everyone else in the room, watched her leave in shock.

"Was it something I said? I'm sorry," the young girl apologised.

"No problem. My sister Isis is just a little out-of-it at the moment. I'm Malik, by the way." He took her hand, and the American girl blushed again.

"Seto Kaiba." He too took her hand, the girl's cheeks turning a furious red by now.

"But you'd better call him Kaiba, 'cause no one calls him Seto 'cept his bed fr- OW!" Mai dug Jou in the ribs, and turned to Rebecca.

"Mai Kujaku, fellow female duelist," she said with a wink and a smile. Rebecca stopped blushing and returned the smile.

"Shizuka; I'm Jou's sister. Pleased to meet you."

"Uhh, just call me Otogi." He shot a filthy look at the two boys snickering to his left. "What's *wrong* with my name?"

"And those two silver haired love-birds in the corner, ignoring everyone, are Ryou and Bakura." Malik finished in an odd tone.

"So are you staying here, Rebecca? If it's alright with Kaiba, of course." Seto nodded, and Rebecca gratefully accepted the invitation.

* * *

By 4:00 in the afternoon, everyone was bored of sitting in the luxurious penthouse. Jou had challenged Rebecca to a duel, using some of Kaiba's new mini dueling disks. Rebecca creamed him, her Shadow Ghoul (and a few new tricks) ripping through practically every monster he owned. Most people present found this particularly funny; for all his talk he had lost to an eleven year old.

The girls (and Ryou) suggested a shopping excursion, and everyone except Yami, Seto and Bakura left for the mall. Bakura, catching a few significant looks between the other two, went for a walk soon after.

Yami was eating grapes, for a change. As soon as the door clicked shut behind Bakura, he found Seto on top of him. Said blue-eyed bishounen forced Yami's lips open with his tongue, and stole the grape within. Yami laughed, and pouted. "That was *my* grape."

"It tasted nice, too..."

Seto found a few bottles of drink, and they spent the next hour kissing and drinking. "You, Seto Kaiba," Yami slurred slightly, "are trying to get me drunk."

"I think I've already succeeded, actually."

Yami paused, remembering the grapes. He popped one in his mouth, and left for the kitchen. "We're missing something."

"What?" asked Seto curiously. Yami came back with a can of whipped cream. Seto laughed. "Grapes and cream don't really go together, Yami."

"No..." agreed Yami, lying back down on the sofa with his love. He cupped Seto's face in his hand and ran his tongue down his cheek. "But it would go nicely with you..."

This, although rather appetising, was very *messy*. Hands and mouths roamed each other's body. Shirts were torn unceremoniously from the boys' bodies and thrown somewhere near the coffee table. Chests were covered in sweat and cream and hot, wet kisses. Thier breath came in ragged pants and their hair was tangled and splayed erratically around their faces. Moans escaped bruised lips creating a rhythmic tune of lust and love. Seto closed the distance between them, working his tongue over the spirit's neck and jaw; Yami murmered and whimpered against his chest as he felt the muscles beneath the skin tremble with their synchronised shivers of pleasure.

Skin contact was broken for a moment as they helped each other out of leather pants - damnit, get *off*! Insatiable lust in their drunken, hormone-filled state brought their lips together briefly, Yami on tiptoes, before Seto lead/dragged/carried him to the bedroom.

* * *

Bakura crossed his arms over his black leather coat, and took a deap breath. Cemeteries were some of his favourite places in the world. Maybe it was a tomb robber thing? He meandered past the tomb stones lost in thought. So many lives, finished; whether expected or unexpected, these people were *gone*. He pitied them and envied them in turns. He pitied them for love lost, for hope deserted, for opportunites wasted. Yet something about eternal slumber and blissful darkness seemed oddly appealing.

In short, Bakura was in a *mood*.

His senses pricked. A cloud passed over the sun, the graveyard becoming greyer and eerier in seconds. Not that Bakura was afraid - he was too at home amongst the tombstones to give in to fear. Movement in the corner of his eye alerted him to the presence of another.

"Hello Tomb Robber, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. I thought you were shopping?"

"Never answer a question directly, do you? But malls aren't really my thing."

"So why are you walking aimlessly around a graveyard, Malik?"

"Probably the same reason you are."

"I'm here to avoid watching Seto and Yami fuck each other's brains out, actually."

Malik looked up, and blinked. "Okay, not *exactly* the same reason, then."

Bakura smiled, but his face fell when he caught the expression on Malik's face. "What's wrong?"

"The Pharaoh and the Priest... The shadow grows deeper. The Pharaoh's strength is failing. Have you not noticed?"

Bakura sighed heavily. "I have."

"My sister foresaw it, and tried to warn Kaiba a long time ago. But he was too stubborn to believe that he was an ancient priest, let alone that..." he trailed off.

"It's the curse, then?"

Malik looked at Bakura, lilac eyes meeting brown in a piercing gaze. "For both their sakes, and ours, I bloody well hope not."

* * * _uh, i guess i'd better warn you here... lemony flavoured. *Hopefully* better than last time? And by that i mean more descriptive. They're *drunk*, remember?_ * * *

Yami found himself shoved upon the bedspread, the CEO in all his naked glory hovering just above. Frustrated, Yami pulled his head down by the hair, desperately prying with his tongue for access to the sweet heat of his lover's mouth. Their tongues met, dancing and massaging and battling with each other, as the smaller teen's hands clutched at the other's back, pulling them closer together. Sensitive skin of their arousals slammed together, the former Pharaoh's back arching, yet still keeping skin contact with Seto, whose arm was cradling the other's slender waist, the other hand lost in his wonderous tri-coloured hair.

Yami knew what was coming when he found himself lying on his stomach, yet he still gasped as Seto entered, not from pain but anticipation. He whimpered and groaned as the taller teen thrust harder and deeper and faster. His fingers clung and tore at the white satin, convulsions of intense pleasure wracking his lithe body.

Seto answered the urgent whimpers, which soon turned to screaming repetitions of his name, over and over, as he reached his peak. Sweat poured off both boys, Seto's fingers clawing at Yami's back, tremours going through each of them. Their bodies and souls entertwined as they made passionate, physical love to each other all over again; screams of the Priest's name once more uttered from the Pharaoh's mouth.

* * *

Awww... sort of. And what was all that crap in the graveyard about? Ooooh, suspense. *coughs* Anywayz, review, and tell me if I did the lemon any better. I'm still not sure, because last time I chickened out a tad, and it turned out to be a lime.

Next chapter called 'Kiss from a Rose'. Run the chorus through your head, if you know it. Yup. Now everyone knows what's gonna happen... *foreboding drum music again.* 


	24. Kiss From A Rose

Updatey-poos! *foreboding drum music* WHO keeps doing that? *looks around* Meh, Schmeb. (and i've stopped speaking English. the things the prospect of school does to one. o_O;) Yeah, tha's right. Me got school tomorrow. *cries* No more sitting at home, watching and reading and writing and breathing Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
I'm going to rave on about the Metalix Tazos again, as am smitten with them. Me have 10. Have seen poster of all 60, and is v. excited at the Yami ones (there are twooo!), also the Bakura one (shirt undone again) and SETO who looks *unbelievably* sexy. But the add ruins them. At the end, they say "It's your turn!" No comment.  
  
Oh, and as I'll actually have to *do* my homework this year (can't use my usual "I'm so short and cute pwease don't tell me off" thing) I dunno when I'll get this updated. *fingers crossed that she can still update regularly*.  
  
Disclaimer: This just takes up room. I've already wasted all this space wittering about Tazos. But they're so kewl!! @.@ Anyway, Yu-Gi-Oh ain't mine. Yami Yugi is very consoling about this, though. I was talking to him today. Well, I was talking to the poster of him in my brother's room. It's nice to have someone so considerate to talk to. I swear Seto was smirking at me behind my back, though.  
  
Chapter 24: Kiss From A Rose (another all-time favourite. i'm a sucker for love songs. *hums*)  
  
***  
  
The graveyard was beginning to grow dark, as the two sat on tombstones and talked, eventually falling into a comfortable, thoughtful silence.  
  
After a few minutes, Malik looked at Bakura in a rather *interesting* way. This unsettled Bakura to say the least, and the silence was no longer comfortable. Whispers in the dark, both timid and strong in Malik's sweet voice. "Ryou is a very lucky man."  
  
Before Bakura could reply, or even *register* such a remark, raspberry lips found his, and clasped his slightly open mouth in a slow, lingering, *deliberate* kiss.  
  
***  
  
The shopping party slowly and noisily made their way back to Kaiba's place through the twilight streets, swinging bags of purchases around. Passing a graveyard, Otogi recognised their friends amongst the graves. "It's Bakura and Malik! Wonder what they're doing out?"  
  
Dark brown eyes lifted to where the dicemaster had pointed, and widened. Crystalline tears formed at their delicate edges. Ryou let out a faint cry, dark shadows grasping at his heart and clenching it with their sharp claws. He was swept with a wave of nausea. Turning, he fled through the group and into the dark night.  
  
Feet pounded the concrete, as Ryou ran flat out, ignoring the pain that welled inside of him. He didn't know where he was going; he didn't *care*, he just wanted to get away. Away from Yugi's innocent shock, from Mai's pitying glance, from Jou's curse.  
  
... And away from Malik and Bakura.  
  
***  
  
Bakura was very, *very* shocked now. His temperature rose, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes remained wide, staring at the teenage boy now locked onto his lips. He gently pushed him away.  
  
"We can't. I can't."  
  
"Why ever not?" Malik sounded disappointed, and hurt.  
  
"Ryou," Bakura answered softly, and simply.  
  
"He wouldn't have to know -"  
  
"That's not the point! I *love* Ryou, it wouldn't be fair on him; or on you for that matter. I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm sorry, Malik." Bakura sounded thoroughly miserable. Malik opened his mouth to protest, but was cut short by the sound of someone approaching. It was Mai. She looked pissed off.  
  
"Look, Bakura. I don't care who or what the hell you want to snog, it's none of my business. But at least do it somewhere a little less conspicuous, or be honest with Ryou."  
  
Bakura looked past her to the group. "Where is he?"  
  
"Gone. He took off as soon as he saw you." Right on cue, a crack of thunder shuddered through the air, and it started to pour with rain. Bakura swore, and pulling his leather coat around himself, tore through the dark after Ryou.  
  
Malik watched him go almost wistfully. "He does love Ryou, you know. He told me. I tried to kiss him, and..." Mai gazed at Malik with what seemed to be pity. Raindrops fell and soaked his clothes and hair and skin, but he didn't seem to care. She lead him back to the rest of the group, who had huddled under a bus shelter, and were waiting for the rain to stop.  
  
***  
  
Isis pushed open the door and choked back a laugh. She pointed at something to Mai, who smiled. "Yugi, Mokuba, Rebecca; STAY THERE," she ordered, before the two girls walked in, followed by three curious boys, a laughing Shizuka and a zombie-like Malik.  
  
There were empty bottles of alcohol and used glasses left on the floor, littered amongst what seemed to be *all* of Yami's and Kaiba's clothes - that they had been wearing, anyway. There was a half eaten bunch of grapes in a bowl, and lumps of white stuff all over the sofa.  
  
It was the white stuff that had Mai worried.  
  
Upon closer inspection, it was only whipped cream (the can was discovered under a pair of leather pants) and she let the other three in. Against her better judgement, she opened Yami and Seto's door a teensy bit, finding the two sleeping like babies. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how much of a perv you are) they had pulled the sheets over their naked, sleeping forms.  
  
Ryou and Bakura were still missing in action, and Malik was looking more and more depressed with every passing second. But it was Isis Mai was *really* worried about; she had been twitchy since they had stepped in from the mall. And Mai had an inkling of what was wrong.  
  
***  
  
Bakura ran on through the rain for more than an hour. He was drenched, he was lost, and he was worried sick. He hoped Ryou wouldn't do anything *stupid* because of a mere *misunderstanding*. He went through dark streets and parks and alleys, short of breath but still running. He must have searched the whole bloody area.  
  
He kept searching, frantically calling Ryou's name. He was the closest to tears he'd ever been in his life, though that wasn't saying much. Eventually he sank to his knees in a puddle of despair.  
  
"I've lost him."  
  
***  
  
"Isis?" The dark-haired girl looked up, hastily stuffing something away in a brown paper bag. Mai walked over to her. "Are you okay? You've been kind of jumpy lately." Isis nodded, then shook her head.  
  
"To be honest, no. I've done something incredibly, unbelievably, unforgiveably stupid." She wiped tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand. She gestured to the bag, and Mai opened it, and bit her lip. She had been right, not that it helped at all. Mai wrapped her arms around the woman in a sisterly embrace.  
  
"Are you going to keep it?"  
  
***  
  
Is this the end of Ryou and Bakura? Will Isis keep it? (I'm assuming you've all figured what 'it' is?) Will Tassy the Authoress (uh, me) do her assignments and actually *pass* high school? All shall be revealed in the next exciting installment of "The Young and the Beautiful".  
  
Uh, ignore the last paragraph and review and keep me happy? PWEASE? *sparkly eyes* 


	25. Lightning Crashes

*stumbles in*  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" and these three words have been uttered by the authoress at the start of practically every class, every day. It has been an awful, awful week, with lots of storms that seem to start the very *second* I step off the bus (not that I used them for inspiration or anything...) The bus trips themselves are even worse - I've taken to writing my fic on my *mobile* in text messages. Strange yet effective.  
  
And then there was the eleven year old girl sitting innocently next to me on the aforementioned bus, who now knows things about boys who love boys she probably didn't need to know, thanks to my big fat mouth and its incapability to keep shtum. And so this chapter is dedicated to her. Cindy is her name. Her reaction was "Ewww, that's so gross! Just *imagine*!" And I, of course, did imagine. But the result isn't in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: These things are getting really boring.  
  
Chapter 25: Lightning Crashes.  
  
***  
  
Lightning crashed overhead, a roll of thunder ominously booming after. Torrents of rain fell from the dark grey sky. Another flash of lightning illuminated the park Bakura was currently searching frantically in. In the brief moment, he found him.  
  
"Ryou!" Releif flooded through him as the rain around him flooded the land. He ran towards the lonely, huddled figure on the bench. His blue shirt was drenched, and clung to his lean body. Downcast eyes bled tears that mingled with the rain as they tumbled freely down his cheeks. Bakura called his name again, but received no reply.  
  
Bakura dropped to his knees and peered into the other's face. "It wasn't what you thought! I'd never..." he trailed off, giving up explaining. "Thank Ra you're safe!" He closed his lips on the broken teen's mouth in a tentative kiss. Ryou remained silent,  
  
"You're cold." Bakura wiped tears from his love's face, and covered him with his leather jacket. A fork of lightning streaked overhead, accompanied by a sharp crack of thunder. "Shit," Bakura commented, "I have to get you out of the park." He grabbed Ryou by the wrist and lead him through the dark streets. Ryou obediently followed for about half an hour, before suddenly stopping, rain dripping through silver hair and dark eyelashes. A fire smouldered in his chocolate eyes, and he glared at the spirit.  
  
"What happened back there? I want the truth."  
  
* * *  
  
Isis covered her stomach with the palm of her left hand. "I just don't know what to do..." Her blue eyes leaked tears, the only visible sign of what she was going through. "I do know what I *can't* do, though. I can't kill it."  
  
Mai looked up, fully realising for the first time what Isis had commited herself to, accidentally of course. Her whole life was practically stuffed, in a word. She couldn't work... how the hell was she going to support herself *and* a baby? How could she afford food, and shelter? And she could kiss whatever social life she had adieu. Mai gazed at her. "Are you sure...?"  
  
Isis returned her gaze with tear strewn eyes. "What choice do I have?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you kiss him?" his voice was so devoid of any emotion; just a flat, dead tone. Bakura felt a guilty squirm somewhere in his stomach, which of course is very rare for the tomb robber.  
  
"Love, no! Believe me, Ryou. I love you." He brought his hand slowly up to brush silver locks from the other's cheek, but his hand was knocked away. Chocolate eyes stared into equally dark ones; two wide and hopeful, two challenging. All was silent; the rain stopped, the wind died, the night darkened.  
  
"I..." he began, hesitant. His eyes softened, as did his voice. "I know." Bakura cupped his cheek again, planting a soft, slow, sweet kiss upon his open mouth, Ryou's tongue shyly meeting the spirit's. The storm took this as it's cue to continue, and the two broke apart. "Where were you leading me, anyway?"  
  
"Hmm. I'm not exactly sure," admitted Bakura. "Supposedly back to Kaiba's."  
  
It was coming up for midnight. Back at the penthouse, everyone had gone to bed. Ryou succeeded in taking Bakura on a scenic route of the city, somehow missing the the apartment. They were cold and wet and a leetle annoyed (not to mention dog-tired) by 1 in the morning. Ryou looked at Bakura helplessly.  
  
"What now?" Bakura shrugged. The billowing clouds were lit up by another flash of lightning. Something gold glittered against his chest. Ryou stared at it. "Bakura..."  
  
"Yes, my sweet?"  
  
Ryou grinned. "Well, hunny-bunch-kins googly-face, pray tell me what that is hanging around your neck?" He smiled sweetly.  
  
"Just the Millen... ni... um... oh shit." He held up the golden ornament, one of the spikes lifting. Pointing to the puzzle. Bakura swore. Ryou laughed. Everything was back to normal.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami awoke, the smell of bacon wafting through the room from... somewhere. His eyes fluttered open, and fell on Seto, who was sporting a cute, goofy little grin on his face, and holding a tray. "What's that?" asked Yami.  
  
"Breakfast. How are you?" He set the tray down.  
  
"Effing sore."  
  
"I should think so." His eyes sparkled mischievously. He leant over the still-naked spikey-haired teen, and whispered in a deep, husky accent. "Baisse Moi."  
  
"Gesundheit."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "Baisse Moi is *French* for 'kiss me', dufus." He leant forward, but was stopped short by fingers on his lips.  
  
"Did you just call me 'dufus'?"  
  
Seto paused, contemplating. "Inexplicably, yes."  
  
"Just wondering." They proceeded to devour each other, the breakfast forgotten on the bedside table.  
  
* * *  
  
At ten, everyone was in the living room, despite whatever they'd been doing the night before. Everyone, that is, except Malik. Ryou and Bakura exchanged very awkward looks. His sister sighed, slipped into his room, and quietly shut the door. Malikw was lying on his single bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Leave me alone to die."  
  
Isis rolled her eyes. She did, of course, feel sorry for him, but still... She had *other* problems she could be giving her attention to right about now. "Malik, get over it. So Bakura didn't want to know. So what? Plenty more fish in the sea."  
  
Malik ignored her. "What becomes of the broken hearted?" he warbled. Isis tried her very hardest not to snicker, and failed miserably.  
  
The door opened again. "Piss off, Pharaoh!" Malik spat with surprising venom. Yami sat down on the bedspread, and crossed his legs. And looked.  
  
Presently, Malik became uncomfortable under his gaze. He squirmed. He scowled. "What are you ogling at?"  
  
"You."  
  
Malik pondered for a moment. "Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because *why*?" He was frustrated now. Yami shrugged, adding to the angsty teen's irritation. He leaped up, his face in Yami's, and snarled. "Get your smug arse back to Kaiba, he'll probably make more use of... *What* are you smirking at?"  
  
"I got you out of bed."  
  
He let off a string of insults. But Isis caught the flicker of amusement in his lilac eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
By eleven, it was decided they should hit the town that night, and go clubbing. Malik opted out, but discovered Ryou and Bakura were also staying. He opted in again. A thought suddenly occured to Mai. "What about you, Rebecca? We can't exactly take someone as underage as you along. And Yugi and Mokuba can't exactly pass for 18. No offence or anything."  
  
"Maybe Bakura can babysit?" Honda, eternal stirrer, grinned.  
  
"No way. Too Busy." Bakura answered, the boy in his arms turning considerably pink.  
  
"Besides, I'm the same age as most of you, I want to come!" Yugi wailed.  
  
"It's not an issue. Everyone's coming." There was something in the CEO's tone that left them in no doubt he would sort it.  
  
"Well, Rebecca, if you're going to your first club tonight, we'd better get you some nice clothes."  
  
* * *  
  
I'll get the next one up quicker. Well, I'll try to, anywayz. Now, I took my time but I did my bit. Your turn! 


	26. Don't Stop Movin'

I promised a Katsuya Jounouchi character revival. And I am always true to my word. *shuts up friends who definitely know better* Well, *this* time I'm true to my word, and it's nice and long.  
  
I never thank people properly for reviewing, but I have to here, because you have no idea how cool it is to open your email in IPT and find a whole heap of reviews waiting for you. Makes the lesson bearable. So thankyou. And yes, I am drunk. But only a little. ^_^'''  
  
Dedication: Partly based on a true story, that my mum has often told me. The carpark scene actually happened in a night club in Sydney, and being with a group of girls before mobile phones, they could not help this particular girl. I have oftened wondered what became of her. Here's to hoping she pulled through.  
  
Disclaimer: ALL MINE!!! or not...  
  
Chapter 26: Don't Stop Movin' (was gonna call it Dancing Queen, but remembered was supposed to be *nice* to Katsuya)  
  
* * *  
  
Kaiba had never understood how girls could spend hours in a shopping centre one day, and come back the next to do the same. Though today the mall did seem to have *some* advantages. He leant against a wall as Yami surveyed himself in a mirror; aware of Seto's eyes on his slim waist, exposed by the see-through quality of the shirt. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think..." he began, pulling the former Pharaoh closer to him and parting his lips with his own, his tongue sliding accross the other's. He pushed him roughly into the changing room, grasping at the thin material of the shirt. "... It needs..." His hands continued to roam, slipping under the shirt and skipping softly over his tanned skin. "...Removing." It was torn off, and Yami's bare chest fell victim to Seto's hungry mouth. His head dipped back, allowing Seto to kiss and bite the tender spot on Yami's neck. Said teen moaned, his hand lost in silky brown locks. There was a knock on the door, and Jou's distinctive drawl greeted them. Yami shoved his own shirt back on, and opened the door.  
  
"What were you two *doing* in there?"  
  
Yami's eyes sparkled. "Discussing fashion tips," he said in an innocent tone, fooling no-one.  
  
"You must be passionate about your clothes, then, Yami."  
  
Yami's face was a veil of mock-indignation. "It doesn't show?"  
  
"Yeah, well, next time don't whimper so loud. It's better if people don't know what you're up to."  
  
"How would you know?" Seto queried, his special smirk reserved for taunting in place.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, it's not like you've been getting any of late." Yami's eyes slid between the two as they bickered, Seto quickly gaining the advantage. Jou was quick to anger.  
  
"Well, at least I ain't getting it up the ar-"  
  
"Hello, Mai." Yami said pointedly. Jou zipped it.  
  
"Hi guys. What're you doing?" A few moments silence elapsed.  
  
"Discussing fashion tips." Yami grinned. Jou laughed.  
  
"Yes, our puppy here needs all the help he can get." Jou stopped laughing and glared at Kaiba. But Mai seemed to think it was a good idea, so Jou found himself submitted to a three person make-over team.  
  
* * *  
  
Two people that night were unusually dressed in leather. Jou was sporting brown leather pants and a slightly smaller blue shirt than normal. He turned slowly in front of the mirror. He had to admit the boys and girls at Domino High had a point. Those two *would* fit in with the Fab Five.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Kaiba swanned in, and put something in Jou's hand. He looked down at it, and turned slightly pink in anger. "Ha ha ha. Very funny, Kaiba." It was a spikey, brown dog-collar neckband.  
  
"Present from Yami. Just put it on, Jounouchi, it will look good." He left the room again, leaving Jou slightly bewildered. Was that a *compliment*?  
  
He was right about the necklace, too.  
  
The second person gone leathery was Rebecca, who was 'tarted up' in a mini leather skirt and jacket. Mai had done her hair and makeup, and she looked much older than eleven. Still, one glimpse of her and the tall, heavily built bouncer was sure as hell not letting them in. The group exchanged significant looks. Kaiba stepped forward, flicked a wad of cash apparently out of nowhere, and slipped it into the man's breast pocket. He good-naturedly patted him on the back, and walked in, followed by everyone else, all of whom suddenly felt important.  
  
The music blared, and the multicoloured lights flashed hypnotically. Pretty soon they had all hit the floor - except Malik, who hit the bar instead. Mokuba, Yugi and Rebecca skipped around energetically, while Shizuka danced with Honda and Otogi. Otogi was a fairly good dancer, although was slightly *affected* with it, managing to make himself look like a right stuck-up pratt. Honda just couldn't dance, period. Yami and Seto were not so much dancing as rhythmically groping. And Jou...  
  
Jou was fantastic! Together, he and Mai had the dancefloor going for a good hour and a half. Anzu, eat your heart out, there's a new kid on the dance floor and his name is Katsuya. Eventually, though, all good things must come to an end, and this particular reign was conquered by a round of drinks on Seto. They all found stools and downed drinks of varying alcoholic content. Malik was so plastered by now he could barely sit on the barstool, and swayed as he knocked back another vodka. Mai took Shizuka for a dance ("us ladies have to get away from those guys sometime.") and Isis traced the rim of her glass with a finger, finally tossing it in a pot plant.  
  
Yami and Seto slipped away somewhere a little more *private*, while Mokuba and Yugi giggled, slightly tipsy. Honda and Otogi watched Shizuka with predatory looks in their eyes. Jou fingered his necklace; the instincts born of his rough upbringing prickling. He looked around, finally spotting the source of his discomfort. He stealthily followed a group of men out into the carpark, keeping a reasonable distance between them. They were definitely drunk, and although they were jeering rather loudly he could not make out what was going on. They stopped at a car. Jou crept closer.  
  
Crouched behind a Toyota, he saw a pretty, young girl pushed against the bonet of a car, one of the men leering over her. He launched himself at him, the advantage of surprise knocking the man to the ground. He hesitated, weighing his situation. One against seven. He shrugged, and in an act of reckless bravery commited himself to a fight he was sure to lose.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami broke their kiss, panting slighlty. Seto looked at him, waiting. "It's Jou," Yami said, biting his lip. Seto muttered something incredibly rude under his breath, and followed Yami out into the carpark. It soon became apparent what was wrong. They exchanged glances. Yami sighed, and nodded.  
  
Three against seven was slightly better, though still not a fair fight (even with Seto Kaiba on the team). Things were looking dire for the trio. Jou was punched in the face, and his eye was already starting to swell. Yami banished the leader to the shadow realm, but this drained an awful lot of energy, both physical and magical. Pounding footsteps were heard behind, and Honda ran up. "Mai... said... you... help..." he puffed.  
  
"Just shut up and fight," Jou snapped. They managed to scarper the other six, and collapsed on the bitumen.  
  
"Why the hell did you take on *seven* drunk blokes in a dark carpark, you crazy bastard?" Honda asked as he gulped for air.  
  
"There was a girl..." Jou nursed his eye, looking through the other for the young woman. Mai caught up with them.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Just Jounouchi trying to get himself killed. No big deal," Seto scowled, dabbing at a red trickle dribbling down his nose.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They had this girl on that car, they were gonna..." Four pairs of eyes snapped to his own brown.  
  
"Rape?" Jou nodded grimly. Mai searched around the cars, eventually finding a crouched figure with long, chestnut locks. Her shoulders were hunched and water leaked from large hazel eyes. Mai knelt beside her. "It's okay. They're gone." The young girl burst into tears, clutching to Mai, who helped her up. "Kaiba, can you get a cab for her, please?" He nodded, the rest of them staying with the girl - Sakura - while they waited for it to arrive. She had been very lucky, all things considered.  
  
They were walking back to the nightclub when something occured to Mai. Why she hadn't seen it before she didn't know. She clapped a hand over her mouth, and ran the rest of the way, trailed by a concerned Jou.  
  
* * *  
  
Malik had been busy. He had succeeded in getting the four youngest completely off their dials; and being drunk himself, he was both proud and rather amused.  
  
Rebecca giggled. "And then this one time, at, uhh... band camp..." Yugi snorted. "What? Oh, right..." she giggled again, and toppled off her chair.  
  
"Malik!" He looked up. "How many drinks did you give Rebecca?"  
  
"Only six, I think. Seems she's taken a liking to Black Russians."  
  
"Never mind," snapped Mai. "Malik, did Isis have a boyfriend at the Domino Museum?"  
  
* * *  
  
Lot's of people were asking who the father is. Does anyone have an inkling, now? Also, Rebecca has no real purpose, just the occassional comic relief. So, yeah. I've stayed up very late now. Can I have a nice review? Or even a flame, if you're so inclined. They're funny. But then, me likes nice ones better. 


	27. Insatiable

Wow. This is chapter 27. It's up to 30 000 words. I'm still amazed that I've lasted this long, without giving up on it completely, and still with people who read it. It's still got a little while to go. Maybe a month, month and a half? Anyways...

First, I shouldn't be saying _anything_ about Isis' baby now, but no, it's not Kaiba. I'll just get that one straight. My friend 'Hannab' (called so by my brother, who thinks she's a digimon, as i talk to her on the computer) has made up a joke for my fic. Okies, ready?

Why was Isis upset?  
...because she was becoming a mummy!  
hehehehe, i love that. This is for you, hannab.

Disclaimer: Hey, 'not mine' backwards sounds a bit like 'lamington', which I am currently eating. Frrrreaky.

Chapter 27: Insatiable (Darren Hayes is so gay. Guess it's suitable.)

* * *

Seto planted a quick peck on Yami's lips. There was a familiar, metallic taste on them. "You're bleeding."

"Yeah, you get that in fist fights sometimes." Yami smiled. "Nasty, uncivilised things."

"But Yami, that was 20 minutes ago."

"Seto, I'm 5000 years old. I'm a big boy, now. I can look after myself." He gave his boyfriend a reassuring hug. But there *was* something bothering him. When he had banished that piece of scum to the Shadow Realm, it had completely tired him, both physically and magically. He could usually feel Shadow Power coursing through him, especially after a situation like that. Right now, though, he doubted he had the energy to summon a Kuriboh.

Okay, maybe that was a slight understatement. But it had him disconcerted nonetheless. He shrugged it off, looping his arm around Seto.

* * *

"Isis?" Mai closed the ladies' bathroom door behind her, finding the woman staring in the mirror. She was lost in a dream world.

"'Sup?" she snivelled pathetically, wiping her eyes. She gave a weak smile through the mirror.

"There's more to it than you just being pregnant, isn't there?" Mai questioned, cutting to the chase. Isis' eyes widened. "Malik said you didn't have a boyfriend."

"Malik doesn't know what he's talking about." Isis said, not very convincingly.

"I think he does. Isis, tell me! How else can I help you?"

"Okay," she relented, not meeting Mai's eyes. "But not here or now."

* * *

Bakura and Ryou, meanwhile, had not been idle. They too had been drinking, and at about midnight Bakura went skinnydipping in the rooftop pool. He splashed Ryou.

"Come in. The water's beautiful, and uh... refreshing." Ryou placed a tentative foot in the water, and discovered the water was not so much beautiful as fucking cold. He told Bakura this, forcefully refusing to go anywhere near the water, and calling Bakura insane. This left Bakura with no choice but to lift himself out of the water, and in one fluid movement, pull Ryou in. Ryou spluttered and flailed in the icy depth.

"You are such an evil bastard." Ryou commented, splashing Bakura to emphasize the point. "This shirt was brand new."

Bakura swam closer, cradling the teen. He lifted the shirt over his head. Ryou closed the gap between them, fastening his lips over Bakura's with hardly contained lust. Water dripped from their eyelashes as their eyes simultaneously slid shut, and their tongues ravenously embraced each other. One of the boys moaned, although it was difficult to tell which. Ryou's fingers clutched and pressed at Bakura's hard chest, desperate to be closer to his love. Their breathing was short and shallow; Bakura's hand trailed down the other's form. Sodden leather pants were removed somewhat difficultly, and Ryou's legs wrapped around the spirit's waist, sensitive arousal's reacting to the soft caress of the other.

The moonlight gleamed on pale skin and silver hair and ripples in the water created by the boys' passionate game. Bakura slammed (albeit gently) Ryou's back into the side wall of the pool, his mouth leaving a wet path over the already wet skin of his jaw. Ryou whimpered, sandwiched between the wall and Bakura's wet, naked, toned body; certain parts rubbing other certain parts to a point that almost made him want to scream.

The tomb robber's tongue worked over the boy's neck, catching the skin between his teeth. He smiled as Ryou's fingers grasped and practically tore at his back, his mouth uttering unintelligable whimpers, with the odd curse or repetition of Bakura's name. A deft movement of the hips brought another cry from the teen, who frustratedly pulled Bakura's lips back to his own, forcing them open and kissing them with insatiable, bruising force. They slipped under the water, blodies still entertwined and lips still locked together. The spirit dragged his love back up to the surface, and bathed in the stars twinkling light, they kissed away all the pain the last two days had brought.

* * *

The party made their way home at 2 in the morning, greeted at the door by Ryou and Bakura. They were both guiltily flushed and wet, and Bakura was yet to do up his shirt. Malik was so drunkenly stupid, he didn't seem to notice. Mokuba, both drunk and never one to miss a photo oppurtunity, set up his automatic camera.

The photo of that night was one of the most beautiful pictures Rebecca had ever seen, as far as photographs of amazingly drunk teenagers go. It lived in her locker forever more, and she would bite anyone's head off if they tried to touch it. 

On the far left, Bakura cradled Ryou in his arms, nibbling on his neck, his shirt slightly open from the breeze that ruffled their silver hair. Isis held a hand over her stomach protectively, her graceful figure outlined by her simple black dress. Malik supported himself on her arm, sandy blonde hair flowing in front of his pale lilac eyes. Mai, ever a friend of the camera, looked beautiful; all long, flowing hair and killer legs. Jou had a tentative arm around her shoulder, grinning like a cat that got the cream. Shizuka smiled shyly from between Otogi (in a very conceited but effective pose) and Honda, who unsuccessfully flirted with the camera. Mokuba, Rebecca and Yugi, deliriously happy in their drunkeness, beamed from the front. On the right, Yami was snuggled up against Seto's chest, his head turned slightly, red eyes glaring at the camera as if to say "he's *mine*!" Deep pools of blue glittered from behind soft brown curtains of hair, as the owner of said eyes played with the loose, slashed material of Yami's midnight blue shirt.

It wasn't so much the number of amazingly hot guys looking amazingly hot that appealed to Rebecca. It was more than that. It was the bond between them all, the love and friendship and carefree attitude of them all. They were all so *happy* together. Rebecca knew she sounded like her grandpa when he was in duel-monsters heart-of-the-cards rant mode, but she didn't care. If only things didn't ever have to change.

* * *

Uh, I guees I raved on about the photo a lot there, huh? But I was going to sleep one night not so long ago and I saw it so clearly in my mind's eye, I just had to mention it. Does anyone else find the last eight words worrying? Mwahaha. Next chapter I'll finally tell you the deal with Isis' babe. If I get some reviews, that is. Hehe, blackmail is fuuuuun! 


	28. Going Under

It's valentine's day. And I have never known a chapter to be less suited for such a day. Oh well. Do I care? No! (well, a little bit) But today is the day (or night, perhaps. whatever works for you.) Time to find out who the daddy is.  
  
I've died my hair (again) and it is a darker brown now. I'm a natural blonde (and sooo ditzy with it!) and I feel much smarter now. Well, I did, until my brother told me I look like Tea (Anzu, but we all watch the dub). As you can imagine, I was not particularly happy with this. But then, that was small compared to when he said that I wanted to "sex with Yami". I fell off my chair. Literally.  
  
Disclaimer: Cheez TV put the second series on, and am in love with Jade and Ryan because of it. (Yes I am joking) Thus, I conclude Channel 10 Australia owns some rights to Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't.  
  
Chapter 28: Going Under  
  
* * *  
  
Mai sat on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her to keep warm. Isis was staring into her cup of coffee, quite obviously stalling. Presently she sighed. "I don't know where to start..."  
  
"Well, how's about I start the story for you, as much as I've guessed?" Mai said. "You were working at the Domino Museum. You met someone, and we all know how long it is since you've let yourself fall for someone, Isis. Anyway, this particular someone was all wit and charm, and he came to see you day after day. And then things got... 'out of hand', so to speak."  
  
Isis gave her a piercing glance. "You're very observant, Mai. How did you figure that much?"  
  
"It was Sakura; the girl at the club tonight. Something about your story just didn't add up, Isis. You would have told me if you were actually going out with someone."  
  
"Well, anyway. You're almost exactly right. I'd been working there just over a week, and everything was just fine, as far as the job was concerned. Then I met *him*; a university student, studying archaeology. He was funny, he was rich, and he was oh-so flattering. And I've never seen such amazing eyes... He came four days in a row, and we would speak for hours."  
  
Her eyes were downcast, still staring at the mug as if she'd never seen one before. "I was stupid. He asked me out, and of course I said yes. He was gorgeous, as I think I've mentioned. I remember he went to kiss me goodbye. But then I felt his hand run up my leg, and I went to push him away, but..." Tears streamed down her face. Mai didn't want to push her, but it was better to talk about these things. Or so she'd heard. "I couldn't scream, he'd made sure of that. He pushed me into this room; it was dark and no-one could hear. It hurt. I couldn't believe how much it hurt. I felt so... helpless. And so *violated*. But it was my fault. I shouldn't have let that happen to myself."  
  
Mai pulled the woman closer. "Isis, you can't honestly think that what that fucking scumbag did to you is in any way your fault? Have you heard from the police?"  
  
"I... I didn't report it."  
  
"You *what*?"  
  
"I couldn't. At the time, I didn't even want to admit to myself that it had happened. I just wanted to move on, get on with my life. Forget. As if I could." She laughed bitterly, such an unnatural thing for her. "Even less possible now."  
  
"You can't let that son of a bitch get away with it!" Mai protested passionately. "Isis, no girl should have to go through what you have! He'll get away with it, he might even rape someone else. He might have *already* done it, and could be spreading... Oh, Isis!"  
  
The elder woman, usually so strong, had broken down, her eyes flooding by now. "I know, and I hate myself for being so weak. But I just couldn't face him again."  
  
Something else occured to Mai, but she was reluctant to ask it. "Isis... have you... have you thought to check for HIV?" She winced, hoping that Isis had and she was clear.  
  
"I have thought of it. But you have to wait three months before you can be tested for it and... Oh, Ra, Mai, if I *did* have... I could pass it on to my baby, too."  
  
Mai was rather taken aback, to say the least. "You're still going to have the baby then? Even if its father is...?"  
  
"Yes. I've decided. I couldn't kill it. As far as I'm concerned, it's a human being, and it's my *child*, and to have it terminated would be murder."  
  
"You could always give it up for adoption?"  
  
Isis smiled ruefully. "In theory. But in practice, if I go through nine months pregnancy, I would be keeping that baby." She was adamant, and Mai had to admit she could see where Isis was coming from. She broke into a smile.  
  
"So, have you thought up any names for it yet?"  
  
***  
  
The next morning... well, afternoon more accurately, there were some killer headaches pounding away in their respective owners' heads. Malik's was by far the worst. He snarled at anyone who offered him help or sympathy, or anyone who got too close, or anyone who laughed, or anyone who breathed too loud. He lay on the couch, clutching his head and curled in the foetal position, muttering curses at the innocent bystanders who felt almost as bad.  
  
After coffee, asprin, coffee, asprin, coffee and asprin, they were feeling slightly better.A stereo was produced and they had a pool party on the roof, the volume turned up as much as possible. Jou and Honda were singing along and playing air guitar. Ryou and Bakura were missing, probably in a hot spa somewhere, leaving Malik free to join the immaturity. He actually had a very good voice, and belted out the *colourful* lyrics confidently, to the party's delight. Not to the neighbours' it would seem, though. The doorbell chimed time and time again, Seto obliged to answer it and get rid of the bothersome residents, accompanied by the ever faithful, slightly dripping Yami.  
  
It was not such a happy scene everywhere, though. In a musky-scented room with heavy curtains drawn, a young girl lay broken on the floor. Her eyes were red from crying; yet they were dry, her tears completely spent long ago. Her arms wrapped protectively around a slim body, as if shielding herself from more pain. She couldn't let anything else happen.  
  
She stood, reaching inside the bedside cabinet, her hands shaking violently as she searched. She found it; it gleamed a cold grey in the dim light of her bedroom. She hesitated. Was this really the answer? Wouldn't this be giving up?  
  
She shook her head, her mind made up. She lifted the blade to her wrist, etching a long, deep vertical cut. There was a tiny intake of breath, but it didn't hurt. Nothing could hurt as much as her tattered heart as it feebly beat in her chest, trying to circulate the diminishing blood which trickled down her hand and pooled on the carpet. She slashed the other wrist, and leant her head against the bed, watching as red oozed from her arms. It was over. No more pain.  
  
Her vision blurred, her head span, and the life fled quickly from her body. All was dark now as she took her final conscious breath. It was over. No more pain.  
  
He had won.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi picked up the phone, then put it down again. It was Anzu's birthday today. He span round as footsteps were heard accross the tiled floor. "Hello littleun. Whatcha up to?" Yami asked, not at all accusingly. He was suspiscious, however, when he saw the look on his light's face.  
  
"Nothing." Yugi said, huge innocent eyes wide. Yami raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I was going to phone Anzu. It's her birthday today, and..."  
  
"Yugi, I'm not going to stop you from phoning that... girl. If you really want to."  
  
Yugi sighed. "I guess I don't. I mean... I dunno... No. I won't. As far as I'm concerned, she can rot in hell."  
  
Yami laughed. "That is the most spiteful thing I've ever heard you say." He grinned. "High Five!"  
  
* * *  
  
I'll update soon. I meant to put that up on thursday, but had an IPT assignment due the next day. 1000 words. Isn't High School just lovely? *sarcasm, sarcasm*  
  
Also: Whooooo! 200 review mark! Am soooooo happy. If you had told me I'd get 200 reviews for this story when I posted it last holidays, I would have snorted, laughed, and called you something quite rude. But, then, y'know. Stuff happens. So thanx. 


	29. Kiss Kiss

Heya! I'm glad some people figured who topped themself. For those who didn't, I won't say, 'cept that it wasn't Isis. But yes, it is getting a bit depressing, isn't it? I guess I could say 'don't worry, it'll be allright soon'. But would I be lying? Time will tell.  
  
Oh, and in reply to a review; yes, my brother is very cute and adorable. And he cries when Yugi is losing...  
  
The game contained herein is one I played as an ickle grade 2 gal (2nd year primary school, and not with alcohol) and contained questions like 'have you ever (giggle) kissed a... a... *boy*?' Someone reviewed and told me of something similar, but this is the way we played it. But i was like, 7, or perhaps younger. We got bored of it pretty quick, and started playing around with a ouija board...  
  
Disclaimer: Not inventive today, as tooooo hot in Brisbane. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Chapter 29: Kiss Kiss (have to support the local music industry... also, Holly Valance copied my hair colour. I think. ^_^)  
  
* * *  
  
They went to bed early that night, and awoke late the next morning. They were well aware of their time in the penthouse coming to an end. Thus they decided to use what time they had left wisely. The alcohol appeared. Again.  
  
"What's this?" asked Jou, eyeing the glass Kaiba handed him, as if it was poison.  
  
"Tequila," Seto answered simply, pouring another glass for Isis, who shook her head. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm off the drink for a while." Her hand subconsciously slipped to her stomach.  
  
"It's not going to make you any fatter than you already are, sister," Malik said evilly. She bamfed him on the head with a magazine.  
  
"It's not that. It's... I'm pregnant." There were a few moments silence. Everyone looked at her, shocked.  
  
"Well, fuck me dead," Bakura said, turning the surprised group's attention to himself and earning a ripple of laughter.  
  
"I may hold you to that," Ryou simpered.  
  
"I'd like to see you try, little innocent one." He took some lemon and salt, to eat with his tequila. They were all rather drunk, quite soon.  
  
"Tequila, it makes me happy..." Otogi sang. Honda snorted. "What? It's a real song!" Otogi said, but was interrupted by Jou, who was making gagging noises.  
  
"Oh, you found the maggot, then?" asked Seto, only the trace of a smirk pulling at his lips. Yami grinned, marvelling in how deliciously evil his boyfriend was.  
  
"The *WHAT*?" Jou spat it out into his hand, discovering on inspection that it was, indeed, a maggot, or something of the sort. "You put a worm in my drink!"  
  
"I didn't," Seto said innocently. "At least, not intentionally. There is always, as a tradition, a pickled tequila worm in a bottle of good mexican tequila - or 'mezcal', if you prefer." Despite being impressed with Kaiba's vast knowledge of alcohol, several people spat mouthfuls back into their caballitos; and Kaiba was obliged to fetch 'normal' drinks.  
  
Soon after, a rather tipsy and quite unsteady Ryou suggested a game. "It's called 'have you ever?' Everyone's heard of it?" There were blank faces all round, whether from genuinely not knowing the game, or inability to comprehend basic sentences as a result of intoxication is debatable. "Rightio then, it's quite simple. Someone asks a question and if you *have* done it, you knock back a shot. For example, I'd say 'have you ever lost a duel' and you'd..."  
  
Bakura, Jou, Honda, Kaiba, Yugi, Mai and Malik obediently downed their drinks. Seto glanced at Yami expectantly. "Drink up."  
  
"But I've never lost a duel."  
  
Seto coughed. "Duellist Kingdom?"  
  
"I won them all there, when I was in control of Yugi and I's body."  
  
"I believe I defeated you on the battlements of Crawford's castle, actually."  
  
"Yugi lost to you, not *me*. I would have won, if I'd had my own way. No offence, Yugi."  
  
"So you would have killed me rather than concede the duel?" Seto pouted, mock-indignation evident in his tone.  
  
"You wouldn't have let yourself fall, not while Mokuba was still in danger. It was a calculated risk."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
"Well let's settle this right here, right now. Let's duel."  
  
"We'll make it interesting, shall we?" Yami asked, his game face on and his eyes ablaze. He reached for his deck.  
  
"Guys..."  
  
"Don't do this..."  
  
"Why not? Seto thinks he can beat the King of Games? Seto has a lot to learn." Yami grinned. "And I know the perfect classroom."  
  
Malik looked up. "Pharaoh! Opening a portal to the Realm of Shadows is *not* a good idea. Especially in your current... state."  
  
"The Shadow Realm?" Mai shrieked hysterically. She didn't have the best memories of that particular vacation. Nor did Seto, though he concealed it more effectively.  
  
"Your reign is over, *my love*," he smirked. But he wasn't really so confident; he had experienced the Shadows thrice before, and only once favourably.  
  
Yami's eyes met Seto's in a challenging (though still somewhat affectionate) glare, which the CEO returned just as fiercely. A few moments passed, and a shadow fell accross Yami's eyes. Bakura, Malik and Isis exchanged *very* significant looks.  
  
The former Pharaoh bit his lip thoughtfully. "Only kidding." He wrapped his arms around the taller teen's waist, and planted a peck on his cheek. Kaiba shrugged, and wondered just how much alcohol they'd consumed.  
  
* * *  
  
Mai reached into the fridge for the milk, sneaking a peek into the lounge room. There were a few dozen empty bottles littered amongst the sleeping teens, who were snoring softly. Yami and Seto had creeped back into their own room. Mai was thankful the house had thick walls.  
  
"Hey Mai." It was Jounouchi. She smiled at him, and reached for an extra coffee mug. He seemed slightly agitated, so coffee probably wasn't the best idea. Too late now. She handed him the drink, which he took and placed on the counter. He took her mug out of her hands, and placed it next to his. She gave him a quizzical look, to which he replied by taking her hands in his, then promptly dropping them. "Mai... I..."  
  
He took a deep breath. "I was watching Seto and Yami today, you know, when they were fighting? And I realised something. They really, really... like each other. I mean, I know they were fighting and all, but they really do. And I realised I like someone, too, though not exactly in the same way, them being... you know... and I guess what I'm trying to say, in a really messed up way is..." He took another breath. "I love you, Mai."  
  
And, to add to the shock, he clasped her lips in a full-on kiss. Even more shocking to Mai was the fact she felt herself melt on the spot, her eyelids falling shut. And as he gingerely wrapped an arm around her, as if she was a fragile, precious jewel, she could only fuzzily call one thought to her mind. How had he become such a good kisser?  
  
* * *  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Mmph?"  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"What is it, Seto?" asked Yami, eyes still shut. He lifted his head from his pillow - Seto's chest - and waited for a reply.  
  
"Why didn't you duel me?"  
  
"I thought better of it. Malik was right. For once."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes, Seto?"  
  
"Tell me the truth." Seto's sapphire eyes forced Yami to respond.  
  
"I couldn't. There's something wrong with my powers. But it's no big deal. I'm probably just out of practice."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Goodnight, Yami." Seto cradled Yami (who was already asleep again) and watched him sleep. He was worried about him; the dreams were one thing, but Yami without Shadow Powers was like... like... well, strange.  
  
He resolved to talk to Isis about it in the morning.  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry it took so long to get up. But I've been busy - I've been roped into the debating team again, and my Religion teacher gave me sh*tloads of homework. I say this every time, but I *will* try to get the next one up quicker. 


	30. Say My Name

I HATE YR 11! I hate it I hate it I hate it! Muchly!

Sorry I took so long to get this up, but I haven't had much time to myself. Was looking through Egyptian Book of the Dead in Library, and found a spell 'for not eating faeces or drinking urine in the land of the dead'. O_____o;;; anyone who knows their egyptology care to explain?

Oh, and hello! to the Aussie girl, Rin. *waves*. And everyone else, of course. *waves again*

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I also probably ignore the whole Egyptian manga. But this is completely unintentional. I haven't read it (all) yet, so I wouldn't know.

Chapter 30: Say My Name

* * *

Seto reluctantly disentangled himself from his conveniently sleeping boyfriend, and crept into the living room. Everyone was sleeping, just the way he'd left them last night. Everyone except Shizuka, who was making coffee. His eyes swept the rest of the room, eventually finding Mai asleep against Jou's shoulder. He quirked an eyebrow at this, but kept looking. Rebecca was curled on a beanbag. Excellent. Isis was alone in her room.

"Morning, Kaiba. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No, thankyou," He answered cordially, before skidaddling to the girls' room. Shizuka watched him curiously. Isis was pregnant, and Kaiba... But no... He couldn't be...

* * *

Isis span around, suddenly confronted by a tired-looking Kaiba. Said teen closed the door before turning to look at her properly. "Isis..."

"You're worried about Yami, and his loss of power?"

Seto looked rather taken aback. "How did you -"

"Know? Kaiba, you're in love. I can read you like a book. The suitcases under your eyes are a bit of a giveaway too. But Bakura, Malik and I have noticed it too."

"But do you know -"

"Why? Yes. My travels in the past have revealed many things." She smiled at him. "Take a seat, Kaiba. It is time you heard the story you were too stupid to listen to before."

"Almost 5000 years ago," she began, "a young Pharaoh came to power, after the death of his wise father. He was barely fifteen, but he was strong, intelligent, and very skilled in psychic abilities. He was very short though, and there was one interesting incident concerning the height of the throne..." Isis was ushered on by a slight cough. "Anyhoo, Yami was beloved by all who knew him, except, of course, his jealous, arrogant, stuck-up, pretty-boy priest..."

"I am not a -"

"Not you exactly. You are High Priest Seth's reincarnation. Odd name for a priest, really... Well, what really seemed to piss this priest off was the fact he got no respect from the Pharaoh. It was always 'priest' this and 'priest' that; never 'Seth'. I think that's why he resented his cousin so much; or at least why he thought he did."

"Cousin?"

"Yes. That's another point. See, High Priest Seth was a few years his elder, and a *man* in Egypt. Yami was still technically a boy. So the priest got this notion *he* should be Pharaoh, not this uppity little teen with weird hair. Quite hypocritical, come to think of it. So, as was the fashion of the time, he challenged him to a Shadow Game."

"You've shown me that with you're necklace."

"Yes, and I would have shown you more, had you not been so stubborn. As you know, the Pharaoh's lesser priests hadn't a hope in hell of defeating Seth, especially once he called upon his own Ka monster. The ultimate light, Blue Eyes White Dragon. Thus, the Pharaoh was obliged to fight his own bloody battle. Nearly lost it, too..."

"Yami lost a duel? To me?"

"I said *nearly*, Kaiba. White lightning shook through the golden halls, with a direct hit to Yami, rather than his monster, which was the Dark Magician. Very naughty. A High Priest should know better. Treason. The Pharaoh was knocked off his feet, and slammed into a pillar. People were screaming, and Yami was on all fours, coughing up blood. It looked bad for him. That attack should have rendered him powerless."

"But as you have discovered many times, Yami is not so easily beaten. His eyes met Seth's accross the hall, a fire raging in his crimson depths. And that look, from one so vulnerable yet still so in control, humbled Seth. He needed it, too. And amongst the resentment and jealousy, respect grew."

"But the duel?"

"Oh, the Pharaoh summoned Kuriboh, and with a little incantation, transferred its power to the Dark Magician, which tipped the balance of power just enough."

"Oh."

Isis laughed. "You are such a terrible loser, Kaiba. As was Seth. He disappeared for almost a month, walking around in a strop. Well, sulking, and trying to avoid being mummified alive for betrayal. They eventually found him, bound him, and brought him before the Pharaoh."

"That's how I... *he* died?"

"No! Of course not. Yami ordered the servants away. Then he looked down at the kneeling Seth.  
'Stand, priest.' Seth stood, and shot the Pharaoh a death glare. As respectfully as he could, of course. 'Why did you challenge me?' The priest shrugged, unable to meet Yami's eye, like a child scolded by their parent."

"The Pharaoh laughed. Seth found this pretty confusing; after all, he was expecting to be locked away for a *very* long time. 'What is my sentence, my lord?' he asked, eating humble pie for once in his life. Well, not *pie*, they didn't have it in ancient Egypt..."

"Pharaoh Yami just looked at him. 'Seth, my cousin, I'm not going to have you killed. Though, you are now officially in my debt. You owe me.' This took the priest wholly by surprise. Not so much what was said, but the look in his eyes when he said it."

"What?" Seto wasn't ususally one for stories, but this was about Yami and *him*. And Isis was a good storyteller.

"Desire. Which was, undoubtedly, shocking. But it was there, unless the priest was dillusional. 'What would you have me do, my lord?' he asked. And just to prove he wasn't imagining things, and in the spirit of being deliciously evil, he casually moistened his lips."

"The poor Pharaoh. He was caught utterly off guard. His eyes widened, and his head dropped abruptly to stare at the floor. Then again, the priest wasn't much better. He suddenly seemed to remember that he *hated* his cousin, and they awkwardly took leave of each other, and avoided one another like the plague."

"Is that it?" asked Seto, disappointed.

"Not at all. It is but the beginning, really. Both boys were completely distracted as they went about their duties. Not a perfect condition for a Pharaoh to be in; or a High Priest for that matter. Yet Seth was starting to realise why it had bothered him so much when the Pharaoh ignored him, or seemed to. And at that time, Yami was doing more than just ignoring him. So the priest decided to change things."

"The Pharaoh's bed chamber was, as a rule, a no-go area, even for servants. Unless, of course, Yami was feeling sick, or lazy. So he wasn't expecting to come face-to-chest with his High Priest. He gave a shocked little squeak.  
'Hello, Pharaoh,' he greeted Yami very, *very* slyly, brushing a lock of hair from his cousin's face. His red eyes widened further.  
'Priest?'  
'Yami, I'm going to have to teach you to say my *name*.' And with that, he planted a smacker on the Pharaoh's lips. His eyes, which had been staring at his obviously starkers priest, fluttered closed, as the priest's tongue found its way into the boys mouth. And when they finally broke apart, the Pharaoh did indeed speak Seth's name. More like moaned it."

"'Better. But perhaps louder could be good?'? He pushed him onto the bed..."

"Stop!" Seto ordered. "I have two problems with this."

"And they are?"

"One, we're... they're *cousins*."

"Oh. Technically second cousins, actually."

"Right. Incest."

"It was very common in ancient times. How do you think Yami got that hair? Joking," she added, seeing the look on Kaiba's face.

"And Isis?"

"Yes?"

"Were you *really* using that necklace for 'the good of the world', or slightly more... perverted reasons?"

"Are you kidding? That thing was better than Adult's Only." She laughed at Kaiba, who was obviously horrified at the thought. "Kaiba, do you really think I would have used my item to see *that*? I have a life. Although I did happen to catch the guards' faces when they came rushing in, thinking someone was being murdered. Could hear them halfway through the palace." She laughed more. "They were the talk of the kingdom; the High Priest in the Pharaoh's chamber, doing uspeakable things to their ruler's ar-"

"Yes, Isis, I get the picture. But what does this have to do with Yami's loss of powers?"

The woman sighed. "Everything. For just when things were so decidedly right for the couple, things began to go wrong."

"How so?"

"Kaiba, have you ever read Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'?"

* * *

Phew. That took a lot of typing. The next one is nearly finished, but I have to type it up, too. I have a problem with deadlines. And so what do I decide to be? A journalist. How intelligent... 


	31. Last Kiss

This is sooo overdue. So I'm just gonna let ya read.

Disclaimer: Nup.

Chapter 31: Last Kiss

* * *

Shizuka, Honda, Otogi and Jou sat together on the sofa, engaged in an obviously enthralling conversation. The topic (or part of) said conversation groggily stumbled out of his bedroom, buttoning a shirt, which was obviously not his by the size. The four hushed as he approached.

"Morning," said Yami, still rubbing sleep from ruby eyes. Those on the sofa exchanged glances. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think he knows?" hissed Otogi, sticking his foot right in it.

"Do I know what?"

"Stupid bastard arrogant Kaiba," snarled Jou, more to himself than anyone. Yami frowned.

"I'm well aware of what you think of Seto, Jou. What has he done now?" The four looked at each other again.

"Well... it's... it's about Kaiba," Shizuka started awkwardly. Yami, who was still half asleep until that point, panicked.

"Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's just fine. Although he's probably bitten off more'n he can chew," Jou drawled sarkily. Alas that Mai was in the shower, and couldn't stop the stupid nitwits from saying it. But talk they did. Yami continued to frown.

"Seto is *gay*."

"Well, do you have a better explanation? He's been locked in there for hours."

Yami bit his lip. No, he didn't. "Stay there," he ordered, tiptoeing to the door, and sitting with his ear against the wood.

* * *

"The kingdom was in peril. Evil threatened to take Egypt, and the people looked to the Pharaoh. They were angry he had let a Shadow War come upon them, while he was up in his chamber shagging his priest day in day out. And you have to admit, they had a point."

"Armies of men and Shadow Monsters were unleashed, yet the enemy was too strong. At their head a great and evil sorceror lead the opposing monsters to victory after victory. The Shadow Realm was no longer under control, and a rift between it and our world was created. It was about this time the sorceror dropped by for a visit to the palace."

"He walked in, cloaked in black, power radiating off him in waves. The Pharaoh stood, as did the priest to his left. A host of Shadow Monsters flanked the sorceror, and they snapped and snarled at the servants as they passed. He marched towards the throne, where the couple stood. Seth, being Seth, stood between the Pharaoh and the sorceror."

" 'Out of my way, *priest*,' he hissed. Seth glared at him. 'Oh, but of course. You are the Pharaoh's lover. My mistake...' His dark eyes glinted beneath the cloak. 'Don't worry. I'm not going to molest him. I am going to kill him.'  
'Just try it.' Seth snarled, pulling a dagger.  
'Priest!' Yami warned. Seth turned, hurt in his blue eyes. 'Be careful.'  
'Quiet, Pharaoh!' the sorceror snapped. His arm extended, and he muttered an incantation. Yami doubled up in pain. Seth lauched himself at the cloaked figure, dagger in hand. 'Stop!' commanded the sorceror, as Yami threw an arm up in defence. Everything was silent for a moment."

"The sorceror stepped away from Seth, who was frozen mid-strike. He touched his fingers to his neck, tips smeared with red. 'The priest was close. Not close enough, though. Fool.' The Pharaoh stood, eyes watering from the torture spell used against him. Yet there was more magic at work; the sorceror had used a spell to freeze time.  
'Very good, Pharaoh. You shielded yourself from my Time Seal? Excellent. This way, you'll put up a fight,' he said in his cold voice, seeped in malice."

"The Pharaoh, too, knew how to play ice-person.  
'You have come to claim the throne?'  
'Why else would I be here? But Shadow Games are terribly troublesome. I'd rather you just *gave* me the kingdom.'  
'And why would I do that?'  
'Well, first I thought an all-out Shadow War might convince you. But apparently no; you are too concerned with your palace and your Priest to care about your people.' Dark eyes flashed beneath the cloak.  
'What makes you think I will hand over my reign, sorceror?' asked Yami, ignoring the accusations.  
The sorceror laughed. 'This...' "

"He pulled his own dagger; gold and silver and intricately beautiful. The Pharaoh sensed powerful magic bound to the object. The sorceror held it to the Priest's cheek. Yami shot out a hand, Shadow Power streaming out in a ball of energy. 'Don't be stupid, Pharaoh,' the sorceror taunted, deflecting the ball. 'Oh, dear, my hand slipped. If only I hadn't had to deflect that pitiful Shadow Magic.' There was a slice accross the Priest's cheek."

"The Pharaoh is and was very protective. And, needless to say, this pissed him off. Yet he waited, considering his options. 'He's a pretty one, isn't he, Pharaoh?' the cloaked man whispered slyly, while Yami trembled with anger. 'Very nice. Such devotion. I wonder, is he as... appetising as he looks?' The dagger still in place, he nipped the priest behind the ear, eyes watching the Pharaoh intently. Images of previous nights flashed before the ruler's eyes. A deep, rolling boom echoed through the halls, of pure, uncontrolled Shadow Magic. Pillars cracked, furniture flew through the air, swirling fifty metres above the scene. The Pharaoh struggled to control the burning anger inside, as it tore down the palace stone by stone."

"The blade suddenly shone bright white, and the sorceror dropped it in surprise. It hovered for a moment, and drips of gold and silver slowly fell to the floor, the knofe melting under the force of Yami's now somewhat controlled powers. The sorceror, distracted, was flung against a stone tablet, and the Pharaoh advanced upon him, the Shadow Realm at his mercy."

"Blood trickled from the sorceror's now visible mouth. He smirked. 'Impressive. A little too late to save your priest, though.' Yami span, confused. Seth looked fine; even his cheek wasn't bleeding. Then it occured to him. His High Priest wasn't bleeding *yet*. But if time were to once again affect him..."

"The sorceror flicked his wrist, lifting the spell. Yami ran towards his priest, who had collapsed to the floor. A large slit in his stomach gushed warm blood over the Pharaoh's robes. Seth's unfocused blue eyes slowly lifted to Yami's tear-soaked own, as he spoke his final words..."

" 'Peraa, desi neb her ib. I love you.' Yami's hand smeared across his priest's now red cheek, as he clasped his mouth in a final goodbye. Seth died in the Pharaoh's arms, as Yami's own heart broke in two. He clutched his beloved and wept, no longer aware of anything but the figure he held to his chest, as his other half was torn away from him. He summoned his remaining strength, and faced the sorceror; his final battle to avenge the one he loved."

"He could barely stand; yet he fought, and banished the sorceror, but at great cost. His body was broken; while his spirit was intact yet devestated. It was locked inside the Puzzle, and 5000 years of idleness has left him with no memory of the past. Seth's reincarnation again walks the Earth, and the priest and Pharaoh are united once again."

They sat together in silence. Presently, Seto spoke. "But that still doesn't explain Yami's loss of power."

"Hmm? Oh! That is due to the blade the priest was murdered with. I have in my posession a stone tablet, on which the actual spell upon it was recorded. It was written in the ancient Language of the Gods, but I eventually deciphered it. It went something like this;  
_Through Shadow Magic and Ancient Art,  
In loving soul and loving heart  
Through joy let sorrow now be wrung,  
Until the end of both hath come.  
And when again they walk the Earth  
And love again returns to both,  
Unleash once more the Realm of Shadow...  
With this spell, may it be so._"

"What does that mean?"

"That means, Kaiba, that while we sit comfortably in this penthouse in Japan, getting plastered, somewhere in the desert a rift between our world and the Shadow has opened. And it is using Yami as its power source."

* * *

Mai shouted at Jou. "You TWAT! Of course it isn't Kaiba's damn baby! And YOU, Shizuka! How stupid do you want to be? Call the authorities; I've found the missing link - it's the Jounouchis."

"Well who *is* the father?" queried Otogi.

"It's... none of your business, dice boy." She rounded on Jou again, seemingly forgetting their kiss the night before. "And you told *Yami*? Where is he?" They pointed towards the girls' bedroom, where he was still sitting, listening through the door. His eyes were out of focus.

"Fuck..." he murmered to himself. He remembered. He remembered *EVERYTHING* "Holy fucking Ra..."

"Yami, are you okay?" asked Mai, now very worried.

"I think so."

"Yami, Seto isn't the father of..."

"I know." He stood, still in a daze. He could remember his mother. His father. And... and Seth. It was truly... overwhelming. "Ra..."

* * *

Seto thanked the Egyptian woman. "I owe you, Isis. I had to hear it, eventually."

"You don't owe me anything; it is your story." He nodded, and took leave.

* * *

*points to purple button*  
*wink, wink* 


	32. Champagne Supernova

Long time no see, eh? I'm so sorry, I've been unbelievably busy. I went on holiday last weekend, too, so that kinda cut out of my fic writing time. Sea World! The penguins and seals and dolphins and polar bears are soooooo CUTE! But anyway...  
  
Someone guessed my plot bunny! Nooooo! Oh well. And yes, I made up that poem, I've done better than that before though. That was the 5 minute product of dying from boredom in Mrs Lunt's English Class.  
  
I'll just sneak in a little thing here... I'm taking the opportunity to fangirl my three favouritest authoresses on here, that would be Vegeta, Lomelindi and Koneko Shido, and I've been hooked on their fics for sooooo long now. *fangirls* but anyway, now that's over...  
  
I'm in a fluffy mood. And, as a reviewer mentioned a while back, Bakura and Ryou have been a bit neglected. So...  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and all of it's characters are copyright Kazuki Man and I just stole them. I am such a bitch, eh? Oh well. It's my way of saying I loves them.  
  
Chapter 32: Champagne Supernova.  
  
* * *  
  
Seto found Yami sitting on their bed, hugging his knees to his chest. He held the unusually dull Millenium Puzzle in his hands, and was obviously deep in thought. The CEO sat down next to him, and Yami gratefully clambered into his lap, head resting against Seto's steady heartbeat.  
  
"I heard the story Isis told you, Seto..." Yami began. "And... and I can remember it all. My whole reign. My entire life in Egypt." Shimmering crimson gazed into Seto's crystal eyes. "I lost you once before. Promise me I'll never have to lose you again."  
  
Seto took the spirit's hands in his own, and lightly kissed his fingertips. "Yami, I can swear that I am not going anywhere without you." He held the rather shaken figure protectively in his arms, while Yami snuggled further into the embrace. "But Yami..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What about your magic?" He gestured to the puzzle. "Will you get it back?"  
  
Yami's eyes darkened. "I don't know."  
  
* * *  
  
It was their final night in the penthouse, and Kaiba was in a pretty depressed mood, so the nearby take-out restaurant was their final meal. Accompanied by a few bottles of Dom Perignon, of course. Thus, the teens talked the night away in a blissful dream of champagne-induced happiness, and fell asleep against each other once again.  
  
But Ryou wasn't sleepy; not at all. He had made up his mind. It was time. Obviously, getting Bakura to bed was easy. He *always* followed Ryou *there*. The English boy straddled his boyfriend's stomach, and smiled rather slyly.  
  
"Bakuuuuuuuuuuuura?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I was thinking, since it's our last night here, and tomorrow we have to go back to single beds..."  
  
Bakura wriggled so he could see his light's face properly. "You want to have sex?"  
  
Ryou blushed. "Well, umm... yes."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now?"  
  
" *Yes*."  
  
"Are you sure?" Bakura didn't want to push Ryou into anything he didn't want to do. He had to know he was ready. No matter how tempting an offer it was...  
  
"Yes, Bakura, I'm sure."  
  
"It will hurt."  
  
"I never thought I would be the one practically begging *you*, of all people, to be screwed..."  
  
"You won't be able to shit for weeks."  
  
" 'Kura!"  
  
"You're kinda antzy, aren't you, darling?"  
  
Ryou, rather than reply, pushed Bakura into the pillows, kissing him hard. Bakura laughed, and rolled over so he sat on top of Ryou, locked at the hips. "That's where you belong, sweetie." He leant over, grasping his lips whisper-softly, while squeezing their hips together harder. He grinned as he felt Ryou's reaction, and concentrated his lips on the little tender spot between his ear and neck. Ryou reached up and pulled their bodies closer, pale white meeting Egyptian bronze, moaning as they teased pleasure from each other. They moved together, up and down, as their skin goosepimpled at each other's caress.  
  
Bakura's mouth smothered his light's, as Ryou drowned in an array of physical sensations. Suddenly, Bakura broke away, leaving Ryou shivering from the lack of his love's naked body against his own. "I forgot..." Bakura explained, most inefficiently. Ryou moaned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something rather... necessary, considering."  
  
Ryou stayed blank for a moment. Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh!"  
  
"The Priest would have some."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, considering the size of the hikkis on the Pharaoh's neck, not to mention his inability to walk without support, I'd say definitely."  
  
Ryou pouted. "We can't ask him, though... hang on a moment." He rolled over, searching in the bedside cabinet. He grinned upon discovering a small blue pot. "Well, Kaiba *is* a thoughtful host..."  
  
Bakura yoinked it off Ryou, and opened it. And snorted. "Neopolitan. The Priest really needs to get a life."  
  
"Well, I rather thought we'd established he has one, and it's short, leathery, and has hedgehog hair."  
  
Bakura laughed, and watched Ryou, a smile pulling at his lips. Ryou returned the look, but blushed under Bakura's steady gaze. "What?"  
  
Bakura smiled openly. "You. You're very cute." He kissed him again; softly, slowly and earnestly. His arms wrapped around him both protectively and possessively, while Ryou melted into the embrace. Bakura guided him onto his stomach, and leaning over him, whispered into his ear, causing shivers down his spine. "Vanilla, Strawberry, or Chocolate?"  
  
"Guess," he challenged, covering the spirit's eyes, before spreading the fragrant oil over Bakura's manhood in a rather teasing manner.  
  
"Vanilla, because it's cute and innocent, just like you."  
  
Ryou scowled. "I am not cute and innocent. I am a sexy beast."  
  
Bakura laughed. "Yes darling. Yes you are." He nipped at his ear, before carefully sliding a finger ap Ryou's entrance, followed by another. As expected, he heard a sharp little intake of breath. "I told you it will hurt. Are you sure you want this?" he asked, voice full of concern.  
  
Ryou sounded ever so slightly hurt when he replied. "Don't you want to take me, Bakura?"  
  
Did he? Bakura wondered idly. He remembered being non-material, that is, when he was sharing a vessel with Ryou. He could still see Ryou weak, cold, confused and shivering atop Kaiba's blimp. He had left him in the middle of a duel with the Pharaoh, in an effort to help Malik with his kinda strange and evil plan of world domination or something of the sort. And as he watched the fragile body crumple to the ground, his stomach had plummeted too, and he was suddenly aware that he had certain *feelings* for Ryou.  
  
And since then, well, let's just say having sex with said British Bish had crossed his mind once or twice...  
  
He grasped his shoulders and once more kissed his favourite spot on his neck, recognising the slight cinnamon scent of his love, mixed in with the vanilla. He devoured his sweet skin, his hands caressing the body that trembled and whimpered under his persuasive touch; so beautiful and vulnerable, perfect in every way. He once again turned him on his back, and entered. Ryou cried out in pain. The Tomb Robber winced, but thrust again, this time seeming to hurt his love less.  
  
Cries turned to moans as Bakura developed a rhythm, Ryou almost writhing as he reached the spot inside him over and over. His fists clenched as convulsions washed over him in waves, the sheets beneath him drenched and his bare back glistening. Strands of silver white clung to his skin, as he did to the bed. They cried out together, though this time not in pain, as Bakura reached his climax, and withdrew, folding his sweet Ryou into a warm and close embrace.  
  
"Mmmmmnnnngghhhhhd," breathed Ryou, heart racing. Bakura snaked a hand into his hair, and laughed in his ear, another tremble skipping down his spine.  
  
"It's all in the rhythm, darling."  
  
* * *  
  
Hmmm. They talk a lot. I tried to get rid of some of the dialogue, but they wouldn't allow it... O_o;;  
  
How come I let the characters boss me around like this? I guess I'm a doormat. But doormats like reviews, too! (Hurray, I'm at 250, btw. But more is good!) 


	33. A Rush Of Blood To The Head

Aaaaand she's back! After not failing her maths exam! See, I don't know what I actually *got*, but I know I didn't fail. So it's all good!  
  
Disclaimer: "Kaiba has a void in his heart due to the lack of love from his parents. To develop love for himself, to fill the void, he had tried to be victorious, even if it meant hurting others. But meeting Yuugi has changed him into a warrior, and given him an opportunity to develop as one." Quote from Takahashi-san. Thus, I see no problem with taking it a step further in fiction. So screw you, Konami.  
  
Chapter 33: A Rush of Blood to the Head  
  
* * *  
  
Ryou awoke the next morning very sore indeed. His head was pounding from a hangover - how many glasses of champs did he guzzle last night? He couldn't remember the exact figure, but knew it was in double digits. And something *else* was hurting a lot, too.  
  
He tried rather unsuccessfully to stand up, and fell back onto the bedspread with a "bollocks!". With the support of the wooden bedhead, he managed an upright position, and staggered, wincing, to the door. He reached for the handle, then realised he was still stark naked, and swore his way back to his backpack for clothes.  
  
He eventually made his way back to the door with a "feck" on every footstep, and swung said door open. He had discovered a way to walk that was minutely less painful; a sort of half waddle, half limp, and quater marathon-walker stride. Now if only he could find some Asprin...  
  
Halfway to the kitchen, he came face to face with a rather smug Yami. He took one looke at the suffering Ryou and grinned rather evilly. "Sleep well, Ryou?"  
  
"Bugger off," Ryou snapped most uncharacteristically. Yami laughed at him. Ryou felt strong arms wrap around his waist, and he gratefully collapsed into Bakura's embrace. "Hello, Pharaoh."  
  
"Hey Ba-" He stopped dead, staring at Bakura, brows furrowed and ruby eyes inquisitive. Something flashed, a spark of memory deep in the blood-red pools of the ancient ruler's eyes. Bakura noticed this, and drew a breath, wondering if Yami had remembered...  
  
In his current state of bad temper and pain, Ryou was completely oblivious, and the moment passed with him missing the whole thing.  
  
* * *  
  
Spirits were low as everyone repacked their bags, ready to return to their neglected homework slash jobs slash multinational billion-dollar corporations. They ate another last meal, but stayed almost entirely off the alcohol. The penthouse was in a terrible state, but they figured Kaiba could afford a cleaner, and consequently left half-empty sushi containers on the dining room table.  
  
Seto, both wanting to avoid another bus trip and hopefully snog Yami's face off before returning to the real world, borrowed Kaiba Corp's blimp for the afternoon, much to everyone's delight. Yugi and Jou, Mai and Rebecca held a tag duel on the roof top, which provided ample entertainment for all (except Yami and Seto). It was a close one, but Jou managed to pull off a fairly complex manouvre, finally clinching it for the boys. He would later live to regret it, however, when he tried for a goodbye kiss from Mai...  
  
* * *  
  
And so the remainder of the holidays whiled away in a frenzied rush to do their assignments. The first day of school arrived, them having completed approximately none of them, but who really does holiday homework, anyway?  
  
"Hey, guys!" Yugi called to the Jounouchis and Honda, as they walked through the gate. "Seen Mai lately, Jou?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Only once." Jou flushed. "So, um, how is, uh, stuff?"  
  
"Jounouchi, your ability to subtley change the subject astounds," smirked a husky voice from behind.  
  
"Seto!" Yami cried, launching himself into the most unfairly busy CEO's arms. The rest of the group turned away decidedly.  
  
"Football season starts this term, Jou. You ready?" Honda asked, demonstrating his own abilities, as far as subject-changing went.  
  
"As ever! You're lookin' at the star striker for the Domino Devils!"  
  
"And you're also invariably modest, Katsy. Bye, everyone!" Shizuka smiled, before running off to join her 'snobsquad' friends, passing Ryou and Bakura on her way.  
  
"Hey, everyone. What do we have first lesson?"  
  
"You two have computing."  
  
"No, we all have an assembly in the hall."  
  
"Really? Why?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh, prob'ly just the usual," Jou said dismissively, not quite meeting Yugi's eye.  
  
They entered the hall and found seats together, waiting for the inevitable start-of-term pep talk from the principal. Which they recieved, of course, and which Bakura, in a hissing undertone, translated it into it's 'true' form...  
  
"And I'm a fuckin' homophobe bastard prick-head who likes to perv on little girls in short skirts so I'm going to practice my middle-aged sexually-frustrated paedophilia at the cheerleading championships where the pepped-up sugar-high happy freaks will be bouncing around..."  
  
"Hey, my sister's a cheerleader," Jou scowled.  
  
"Just telling it like it is."  
  
Here, the principal (and Bakura) paused. "On a more solemn note; as some of you may know, one of our students passed away over the holidays..."  
  
A low murmur of buzzing speculation rolled through the assembly hall. "As a mark of respect, we will now observe one minute's silence for Anzu Mazaki."  
  
The two Motous stared at the podium in disbelief as the rest of the school obediently bowed their heads. Yami felt an awful guilty lurch somewhere in his stomach when he observed his light; white as a sheet and mouth open slightly. The beginnings of tears had formed in his large violet eyes, and they began to drop, leaking a trail down pale cheeks. Yami stood, followed by many a prying eye, and held his other innocent half tightly.  
  
"Yami..." he sobbed, "I said she could rot in hell for all I care. I... I didn't mean it." Yami could feel warm tears soaking his uniform.  
  
A teacher took them both by the shoulder and led them to an empty classroom. She sat them down and closed the door behind them. "Was this the first time you'd heard?" she asked sympathetically. Yugi nodded mutely, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his blazer.  
  
"How did she... I mean...?" stammered Yami awkwardly. But he thought he could guess, without the teacher. He prayed hard and fast to Ra she hadn't... but no, she couldn't be that stupid...  
  
"I can't tell you that! But, I suppose... best you hear it from me, not some ridiculous rumours... We get enough of them here," she added, looking at Yami pointedly, who glared at her. "Yes, well. She died of blood loss from cuts on her wrist. The main artery on each wrist was slit, she died fairly quickly."  
  
Yugi choked back more sobs. Yami knew that though he wasn't so conceited as to think she would resort to that over their... *situation*, Yugi would blame himself. "When?" asked Yugi.  
  
"August the Eighteenth."  
  
"Her birthday..." he muttered.  
  
The teacher sighed. You wouldn't happen to know if Miss Mizaki was feeling depressed, before the holidays?" she queried tentatively. "Had you noticed her acting unusually?"  
  
Yami looked up, head spinning as blood flooded upwards. In his mind's eye he could still see her, held against a locker against her will, her blue eyes tearful yet still defiant. He questioned himself - would he even have cared at the time, if he had known she was suicidal? He wasn't sure. A cascade of emotion swept over him. Guilt, of course, that he could have ever been instrumental in any one taking their own life. For his ego told him she had hurt for his sake. His hands shook. That would make him a *murderer*...  
  
But no. He had been protecting Yugi. He glanced at the smaller boy, still sniffing in his chair, large eyes blotchy and red. She was still hurting him, even in death. Yugi valued every person who ever made an impact on his life, unselfishly and almost blindly. He could see the positive side to everyone he met. It was just his nature - he was the purest and most naive person the Pharaoh had ever met. And she had completely used him. So Yami had protected him from more pain.  
  
Not just Yugi, either. Unrequited love may hurt, but false hope was cruel. It wasn't his fault; he couldn't pretend to love someone he didn't to save a life. Truth in death, rather than living a lie... Yami couldn't decide which was better. And he still felt guilty, more than he'd ever felt. No one deserved to live through so much pain.  
  
And one part of him, one small part, whispered he should appreciate being cherished so unconditionally as to... Yami found said part, strangled it, and told it to stop being sick. Speaking of sick...  
  
Yami excused himself and ran to the bathroom, just managing to scoop his hair up before being violently ill in the toilet.  
  
* * *  
  
Um. Yes. Well... I was in a mood. At One o'clock in the morning. Shmeh, it happens. Anyways, since there's not much more of this fic to go, a review would be kinda nice. Please? Thankies in advance. 


	34. Don't Look Back In Anger

Heya! How is everyone? Anyone want a cookie? *passes cookies round* And that is in no way, shape or form a peace offering for the fact I haven't updated since the last Ice Age. Well, you won't have to worry about it for much longer. I'm nearly finished writing this story. Isn't that great! Soon I can start on the *sequel*!  
  
Uh, everyone get's rather *mad* at each other in this chapter, much like Harry Potter in the fifth book. Although, these guys swear a lot more. Just so you know. And when I say 'football', I'm talking FOOTball, as in you use your foot. Soccer, basically.  
  
Dedication: To Night's Child, who is a cripple at the moment. Hope you get better. Note the ankle injury in this chappie.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous 33 chapters.  
  
Chapter 34: Don't Look Back In Anger  
  
* * *  
  
Their first day back had been an amazing contradiction to the rest of the term, Yami thought idly as he sat through double maths almost two months after. Anzu's death had shocked him exceedingly, though he didn't like to admit it. Yugi was over it too, though he had been very badly affected by it, in a completely different way to Yami. But since that bombshell, life had plodded along rather uneventfully.  
  
Yami watched the minutes tick past on the strange, mirror-image clock the teacher was so fond of. Its hands slowly made their way backwards, very symbolic of how the lesson (and, Yami thought, his life) was progressing. It was the semi-final match for the school football team, and he had promised to go along to watch. The bell rang, and sounds of chairs scraping along the floor deafened him as everyone bolted out of their seats, eager to escape. Jou and Honda ran off to the changing rooms  
  
The crowd cheered as the Domino High team ran out of the tunnel. Otogi craned his neck, watching the cheerleaders, as Shizuka performed a rather active routine. The game itself was a close one - Domino were pressing forward with a swift pass-and-move attack, but the other team were holding them at nil-all.  
  
Twenty minutes in, Mai and Isis made an appearance. "What are you two doing here?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Oh, we were at the hospital and thought we'd drop by."  
  
"Are you okay?" Yugi suddenly sounded concerned.  
  
"Of course," said Isis. "I had an appointment for an ultrasound."  
  
"And I had the afternoon off, so I said I'd come with," added Mai. "We got some pretty strange looks, but oh well. I saw the baby!"  
  
"Is it healthy?" asked Ryou, ever the sensitive one.  
  
"Yes, in perfect health, just like the mummy." Mai glanced at Malik, who nodded. Today was the day Isis received her HIV and Hepatitis test results back.  
  
Isis cast around for a subject change, and found Yami and Seto. "Wow, you two look like death."  
  
"Thankyou, Isis. You do wonders for my self esteem." Yami grinned at her.  
  
"We were up late," Seto offered as an explanation. Mai raised an eyebrow. "Oh, not together, per se, but each of us were awake at night, alone."  
  
The conversation was interrupted by a scoring opportunity, but the Devils were once again denied. Ryou was leaning over the banisters, shouting. "What? Offside? OFFSIDE! Where the fuck'd you learn to ref, you fat git?"  
  
"He, uh, takes his football seriously, doesn't he?"  
  
"I suspect it's the English in him." Bakura smiled. Then he turned to Yami, suddenly noticing something - or lack of something - on said teen's chest. "Pharaoh, where's your puzzle?"  
  
"At home, why?"  
  
"You left your puzzle at home?" asked Malik in disbelief.  
  
"Well, there's no point in wearing it anymore. It kind of... died."  
  
"What?" screeched several people at once.  
  
"Yami, why didn't you tell me?" asked Seto, hurt. Yami shrugged.  
  
"Your puzzle has completely lost its power and you didn't think it a significant enough to tell us?" Bakura scorned.  
  
Yami glared at him. "It's your fault in the first place, *sorceror*," he whispered, deathly-soft. The whole party turned to face Bakura.  
  
"That... was... a long time ago," Bakura finished rather lamely.  
  
"WHAT?" stormed Seth's reincarnation. "You mean *he*... that was *him*?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking."  
  
Kaiba landed a punch hard and fast to Bakura's temple, making a satisfying thud. Bakura dropped like a fly, and Kaiba went to start on him again, shaking with anger and white as a sheet. Malik turned to round on Seto, but Ryou got there first.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" he shouted in the CEO's face.  
  
"What do you mean, *why*? He killed me, and put Yami in a puzzle, that's why! You don't think that warrants a smack in the head?"  
  
"It was 5000 frickin years ago!"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Seto," Yami began humbly, "calm down."  
  
"I am calm!" He shouted, proving himself wrong instantly.  
  
Ryou and Malik helped Bakura up, a throbbing bump already visible on the side of his head. "You, Kaiba. What do you know about it? I did what I could to save Egypt. There were people starving. Waves of Shadow Monsters crashed upon the villages..."  
  
"...Lead by you," Kaiba interrupted.  
  
"No. Of their own accord. People looked to the Pharaoh to restore order, but he was too busy shagging his priest to give a shit."  
  
"Liar," hissed Yami.  
  
"Can we all just stop, please?" Ryou asked. "It was five millenia ago, and nothing has come of it... well, apart from your puzzle, Yami... But otherwise, everything's hunky-dory. So can you *please* shutup so I can watch the match?"  
  
"Yes, here is not the place," agreed Malik. "Besides, I think we need a little private chat with the Pharaoh."  
  
"Private as in alone," Isis added, watching Kaiba. While it probably wasn't a good idea to leave Seto alone with Bakura, Yami nodded, and allowed himself to be dragged away.  
  
* * *  
  
On the pitch, Jounouchi was having a rough time of it. Made considerably worse by the wanker defender on the right. He looked up, catching said defender leering at him. Stupid pratt.  
  
"Crawl home, dog, you ain't gettin past me." And intelligence is one of his strong points, to be sure, thought Katsuya. But the canine comment did not leave him unruffled, and the anger focused him more keenly. He found the ball at his feet, two defenders bearing down on him. He used his pace to get past the first, and neatly tapped the ball through the other's legs.  
  
Not happy to be nutmegged, the defender launched himself at Jou, catching his ankle from behind. Jounouchi crumpled to the floor in agony. The ball bobbled away. "Penalty!"  
  
Jou lined up the shot, and slammed it neatly in the top left corner. 1-0. The crowed roared as Honda slapped him on the back. "Yeah, that's right, I'm the... ow!" he hobbled to a stop. "Pain ankle crap shit ankle hurts you BASTARD!" he shouted at the defender, before falling to the floor once again.  
  
* * *  
  
Once in a secluded spot, Malik started on Yami. "Why the *fuck* didn't you say anything before, Pharaoh?" he spat.  
  
"I don't know why everyone's making a big deal out of this." Yami crossed his arms defensively.  
  
"Pharaoh," Malik started in a tone that suggested he was a kindergarten teacher scolding a mischievous little lad. "Your puzzle lost it's power because the Shadow Realm has drained it to re-open itself, thanks to Bakura's spell. That *doesn't* mean we get angry at Bakura," he added, as Yami's eyes flared dangerously. "What's done is done, Pharaoh. But, unfortunately, what follows is that you have to decide what to do next."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, your puzzle being a finite resource, and the Realm of Shadows needing some kind of energy to sustain it's power, it will immeadiately start to look for another source. And, as the curse, or spell, or whatever you want to call it, has defined the Priest and the Pharaoh as it's target, it will drain you and that stupid stuck-up corporate bastard next. And it will kill you."  
  
* * *  
  
*foreboding drum music* and the end draws nigh...  
  
Am on holidays, so should get more fic writing done. Am bad bad bad authoress. Shall try v. hard to make it up to y'all. Reviews get me motivated, though, you know... 


	35. It's My Life

See! Told ya I'd update quicker! I love holidays! Too bad it's only 10 days long. And SCCC calls itself a private school... *puts on snobby voice* Anglican schools are much better than catholic. Catholic girls get such a bad reputation. Although my brissy girlfriends *are* quite... promiscuous. Did I spell that right? Oo

Okay, twice now I've been informed that "baisse moi" is not actually kiss me, but... something else *WINK WINK* so, sorry for that mistake and thanks for pointing it out, but I *really* can't be bothered fixing it. I don't pretend to be amazing at languages, that's my cousin, the cow... Just blame ABC kids, as I picked it up from a kids' show called 'George and Martha'. Dirty Hippos.

Oh, and Happy Easter for Sunday! Did everyone get sugar highs? Note the biblical joke in the chappie. No offence, anyone. But our school was forced into watching the gore fest that was 'The Passion', and some things stuck.

Disclaimer: I really, really admire people who can come up with an inventive way of saying they don't own Yu-Gi-Oh every single chapter. Because I can't. Does anyone ever actually *read* Disclaimers, anyway?

Chapter 35: It's My Life (by no doubt, *not* bon jovi)

* * *

"I'm going to die?"

"Not necessarily," Malik stated matter-of-factly. "You could always do your save-the-world thing. Jump on a plane, go to Egypt and seal the Shadow Realm yourself. Simple. Everything goes back to normal. You might even get your powers back. It just might take a few... years."

"Years?"

"Well, these things take time. And then there's fact that the curse also included Bakura's... *collection*, of sorts..."

"What do you mean?" asked Yami, feeling he wasn't exactly getting the better of this conversation, but also feeling slightly too pissed off to care.

"Pharaoh, he was called 'Tomb Robber' for a reason. He robbed tombs for an army. Dark, bitter souls; they envy and despise the living. They *were* trapped in the Shadow Realm. But now, Isis suspects they might have, um, left it."

"Which is why, my Pharaoh, you must once again free the world from evil. It will be perilous."

"Yes, it's becoming terribly cliché, isn't it?" asked Malik, still in good humour. Yami, however, was definitely *not*.

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No," Yami repeated, staring coldly from blood-red eyes. "I won't leave Seto."

"You won't leave him?" asked Isis softly. "Not even to save him?"

"I lose him either way."

"What about Mokuba, then, when his brother dies?" Malik argued, losing his composure. "Or Yugi, when you have the life sucked out of you? Although I suppose it doesn't matter, if you've doomed the world to die, they'll soon follow."

"Oh, so once again it's my friggin' responsibility?" the Pharaoh shouted. "It's not enough that I had to watch my lover die in my arms the first time? Not enough I was torn from my body and locked in a bloody puzzle for 5 millenia? Not enough I had to pull Yugi through Battle City because of you, you sick crazy bastard? Why the hell should I always have to play the fucking Hero?"

"My Pharaoh," Isis sighed. "You are the last crowned King of the Shadows. It is your duty."

Yami shook for a moment, glaring at the brother and sister. When he finally spoke, his voice was seeped in venom. "I quit, then." He turned his back and walked proudly away. The Ishtars watched him go.

"Well, that went better than expected."

* * *

"Katsuya! Are you okay?" screeched Mai, racing over to the injured teenager on the sidelines, followed by many curious gossipers. The fact Jounouchi had a girlfriend - and an *older* one at that - suddenly made him considerably cuter. Oh, the wonder of High School logic.

"I'm fine, Mai." He went to stand, but fell back to the floor with a yelp. "I'm, just, uh, resting."

The coach inspected his right ankle. "It's broken, lad. That be the end o' yer season."

"What? No, it's not broken! I can stand on it, look... OW! shit..." he cursed as he fell for the fourth time.

"Likening yourself to Jesus Christ, now, Jounouchi? I always knew you had a problem with your image, but such an inflated ego is just ridiculous."

"Fuck off, Kaiba."

* * *

Bakura stopped Yami as he wandered miserably back to the stands. "Pharaoh..." he began, the apologetic tone of his voice making Yami look up. "I didn't realise you knew about the curse, and, for what it's worth... I didn't mean it personally."

Yami laughed bitterly. "Living with Ryou hasn't taught you to grovel properly, then? He is far too soft on you."

"He is too smitten by my sexy physique to decline me anything," Bakura grinned. Yami snorted. "Don't push it, Pharaoh. I'm an evil wicked sorceror, remember? And you don't have Shadow Power this time."

"You don't have my Priest hostage, either."

"That bastard? I think he is in need of an introduction to Dark Necrofear, personally." The Tomb Robber rubbed his head for emphasis. There was a large red bump growing nicely on his temple.

"I thought you said he was 'pretty'?"

"Excuse me?"

"In Egypt. You *licked* his cheek."

Bakura remained passive for a moment, before rememberance sparked in deep brown eyes. "Pharaoh, you're obsessive. And you hold grudges far too long. It was all in the pursuit of limitless power and strength. But then, I suppose your taste in men isn't *THAT* bad. He is rich, after all."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "I knew I didn't like you for a reason," he smirked, his features lightening. Then, remembering his conversation with the Ishtars, they dropped again. "I don't blame you for what's happening. Though that's not to say I forgive you, entirely. It's just not *fair*!" he burst in anger.

Bakura watched him silently, and seemed to come to a decision. "Yami... when it comes down to it this is all my fault, and there is no way I can repay you for grievance. But, if you do leave... I'll come with you."

Yami looked up in shock. "What about Ryou?"

"I... love him. I do. But..."

"No." Yami shook his head, spikes flapping. "There is no point in us both losing those we love." His heart ached as he said it. "Besides, I'm *not* leaving Seto."

Bakura looked at him piercingly, wondering who the 5000 year old adolescent thought he was kidding. "Perhaps, Pharaoh, I never gave you the credit you deserved, as a ruler. Good luck."

He left, leaving Yami feeling both transparent and lonely.

* * *

_"Gimme a D! Gimme an E! Gimme a V...!"_

Otogi watched Shizuka's pleated skirt flap up her thighs as she danced the Devils to victory, licking his lips. Unfortunately for them, though, football isn't about the cheerleading, and Domino were in fact being clobbered. Which, combined with his injury, did not leave Jounouchi in a terribly good mood. Which inevitably led to a fist coming into contact with Otogi's pretty face.

"Keep your filthy paedophile green eyes off my little sister!" he snarled, as Otogi tried, and failed, to fend off his attacker. Kaiba rolled his eyes, but was stopped from making what would undoubtedly have been a very cutting and intelligent remark by the approach of his Pharaoh.

"Yami, are you okay? What did they do to you?" he only half joked, sounding both concerned and protective. Yami died on the outside. His Seto was so... gorgeous.

Yami hitched his mood on the outside. "They tried to molest me," he attempted to laugh.

"How *dare* they? That is *my* job!" He kissed Yami lightly on the lips, before wrapping his arms around the boy.Yami pressed himself against his chest, breathing in the scent of him, wondering how he could possibly ever leave his only love.

* * *

Well... there you go. Everyone has been v. concerned that I'm going to kill someone. I'm not going to kill anyone else - _in this series._ But I *might* in the sequel to this, **'the Bold and the Restless'** coming soon to a fanfiction site near you!

Oh, yes, don't forget the purple button on your way out, please? *puppy eyes* 


	36. Here With Me

WOW!! 300 REVIEWS!! *SHOCK, SHOCK* I WUV YOU GUYS YOU'RE THE BEST! squeeeeeee! *hugs people* happy happy joy joy happy happy joy joy! *bounces up and down* I'm like, sooo ecstatic!! Does it show? It might show...  
  
Dedicated: TO EVERYONE CAUSE I WUV YOU ALL! *schnoogles*  
  
Disclaimer: This humble fic is based upon an anime-etic genius, YU-GI-OH, which i also wuv. But, sadly, it's not mine.  
  
Warning: Lemon. If you don't like 'em, don't read. But, y'know, i think most people reading this don't mind...  
  
Chapter 36: Here With Me (i wuv that song! hehe...)  
  
* * *  
  
Yami pulled his cheek down slightly, and applied a dark line of eyeliner to his left eye. It was oddly comforting, putting on eyeliner. He supposed it was a fragment left over from life when he was the Pharaoh of Egypt, and would wear kohl. It made him feel powerful. Which sounded stupid, he knew, but as he checked himself one last time in the mirror, he couldn't care less. He picked up his bag, and went downstairs. Creeping through the shop, he spoke a quick, silent prayer to Ra that Yugi wouldn't hear him leaving. He reached out to grab the door knob...  
  
"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Yami's shoulders slumped. Fine then, Gods. He turned to face his light, dropping his bag.  
  
"You must understand. I have to go. Please don't make this any harder than it is." He could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes. Great, now he'd have to re-apply his eyeliner.  
  
"Yami, no-one tells me anything, you included. I'm not going to understand. But, if you have to go..." Large, purple orbs gazed imploringly into the Pharaoh's face. "I'll miss you."   
  
"Aibou..." Yami's voice cracked, using his pet name for Yugi which, admittedly, he hadn't used for a very long time. He pulled the smaller boy into a tight embrace, tears finally falling down his cheeks. He choked back a sob. "I'll miss you too, aibou..."  
  
And with that, Yami Motou left the Turtle Game Shop, and never set foot in the premises again.  
  
* * *  
  
Mr Kaiba opened the door to find a rather down-trodden Yami. Also a rather intriguingly dressed Yami, he noted, taking in the buckled blue top, along with the considerable amount of flesh it failed to conceal. Standard shiny leather hipsters, a few belts here and there, and thick, black eye-makeup surrounding sorrowful, ancient irises. Beautiful. Yet concern flooded ocean-blue eyes as he pulled him inside. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just... wanted to be with you tonight." This was invitation enough for Seto, and he took Yami's chin in his hand, tilting his face upwards. His hands greeted Yami's body greedily, pushing him up against the door. Yami rubbed his nose against the Priest's, smiling despite the doorknob jabbing painfully into the small of his back. Kaiba's tongue ran over the other's sweet red lips, before deepening their kiss, exploring and twisting its way through the warmth Seto now knew so well. He coaxed a moan from the back of the spirit's throat, and with a smile brought long fingers up to caress the cheek of the one he adored. And his fingers came away wet.  
  
He broke away from Yami in shock. The Pharaoh whimpered. "Don't stop."  
  
"You're crying."  
  
"I'm fine," he repeated, hastily wiping his eyes. This, Seto doubted highly. He caught him in his arms, and stared at him from behind brown bangs. But Yami did not look away. He slowly led him up the stairs, still watching him. Their lips met on the landing again, and they continued to kiss their way to the bedroom. Seto lowered his prize onto the bed and slowly began to unbuckle the shirt, as if Yami were a very special present. When the shirt was effectively disposed of, Seto lowered his tongue to the Pharaoh's chest, bringing more whimpers from the boy as he lapped up soft skin and sweat. The muscles underneath trembled to the touch, as Seto's hungry mouth devoured him, ending at his navel. Yami laughed as he murmered softly against his stomach.  
  
Cheeky fingers unzipped tight leather, softly stroking what they found underneath. The spirit gasped as fingers were replaced with lips, and Seto ever-so-gently bit the tip of his manhood. His tongue ran over an increasing arousal, as Yami's breath became shorter and little more than pants. He felt Seto grin as he moaned, almost squirming but not quite, nearing his climax. His muscles tensed, and with a final lick from his boyfriend, he released with a groan. Seto swallowed it with a significant look, smiling at Yami.  
  
"Feel better, sweetheart?"  
  
"Mmmmmngh," Yami melted into a hug.  
  
"Ready for round two?"  
  
Yami grinned, pushing Seto beneath him. His kissed him fiercely, practically ripping his love's shirt off. His hands ran over the skin, as chicken-skin marked their trail. Seto kissed him back just as passionately, rolling back over him. He paused to breathe - as much like heaven this was, he wasn't in a particular rush to die - and nibbling on Yami's ear, whispered "I guess that means yes..."  
  
Yami mustered the strength he could, and pushed Seto into a sitting position, leaning into him with almost cat-like grace. He could feel him laughing into their kiss, and bit down on Seto's lip. He smiled with satisfaction when he heard Kaiba yelp with surprise, and closed the gap between them. "Well, if that's how you want to play..." The Priest's mouth moved down Yami's jaw, spreading fairy-kisses, until he reached his neck. He bit hard, and tasted a metallic substances on his tongue. Oops, too hard, he thought; until he noticed the line of hikkis the other was spreading down his collarbone.  
  
He laughed again, just for the sake of laughing. He pushed Yami back onto the bed, and put the other's legs behind him. He smirked at the Pharaoh's raised eyebrow. Kneeling, he entered quickly, earning the anticipated gasp. He trusted to the fact Yami wasn't in pain, and moved his hips to a rhythm, slowly getting more forceful in his thrusts. Yami moved with him, as Seto once again managed to reach the spot inside him. He bit his lip, holding back a scream, as his boyfriend pushed harder. He smirked again, as Yami couldn't contain said scream, and it came out in the form of his name.  
  
His hands travelled up the Pharaoh's legs, holding him at the waist. Yami grabbed his arms with a moan, as they continued to push harder against each other, working Seto's release. Kaiba himself couldn't contain whimpers of pleasure as he reached his own climax, and both closed their eyes as it came. He withdrew, and lay next to Yami. The Pharaoh snuggled into his Priest, and they lay together as sleep came whispering to greet them. Yami watched as Seto's eyes left his face, and began to close. "Yami..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"For what?" asked Yami with a smile.  
  
"For... everything. Thankyou for being here with me."  
  
Crimson eyes shot open, staring at the now sleeping teen next to him. Guilt shot through him like poison, and curling up closer to him, he burst into silent tears, sobbing to the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay then, and before you review, I've got a little competition. I'm looking for a new band name, to go in a fic, and I'm stuck. So the person who comes up with the best gets sent the first chapter of the sequel, before it is posted. Okay? That would be reeeeally helpful. Thankies!  
  
Oh, and this is not the last chapter, by the way. So, purple buttons, everyone? *flutters eyelashes* 


	37. Stay Another Day

Well, hello. I am in a miserable, miserable mood. Cheez TV, my salvation, has abandoned me and fellow Yu-Gi-Oh! fans across the nation. What am I talking about? THEY STOPPED SHOWING THE SECOND SERIES! RIGHT BEFORE NOAH AND THE VIRTUAL GAME, WHICH I HAVE NEVER SEEN! I HATE THEM TO DEATH!! *kills*

With that in mind, welcome to the final chapter of the Young and the Beautiful. This is where it (finally) ends. Will it be happy? Will it be sad? Well, you'll know in, like, a few minutes. If I shut up and let you read it. So...

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. Nor is Konami. Nor is Toyota. Nor is Kodak. I do, however, own the watch.

Chapter 37: Stay Another Day (I love that song! So it's by a boy band. I don't care! It's sweet as!)

* * *

The first warm tangerine rays of sunlight seeped through the large bay windows of Seto Kaiba's bedroom. The room was silent, except for the shallow breaths of the two occupants. Seto himself was still sleeping like a babe. Yami, meanwhile, was still trying to muster the strength to get out of the bed. But looking at Seto; his priest, his love, his *world*...

It was just so hard.

He checked his watch. 5:36. Three minutes since he had last checked it. It really was a very nice watch. It had a thick leather band, a couple of inches wide. Silver studs lined the edges, while the middle held a loop. Hooked to it was a silver padlock, with a black clock-face on it. He flicked the clock-lock backwards and forwards affectionately, admitting to himself he was just stalling for time. 5:37. His eyes trailed further, to the sleeping teen beside him. They lingered on his face; the soft smile playing about his delicious lips, the long eyelashes that laced his soft cheeks, the way his chestnut locks swayed back and forth as he breathed. Perfect. Perfect in every way.

He had to get out of there. He couldn't stand torturing himself anymore. His heart ached dully, thumping hard against his chest in protest. He scooped up his clothes from around the floor, trying not to think about the night before, when they'd been left there. He pulled himself into his leather hipsters, and bolted out of the room. Quietly, of course.

Halfway down the stairs he stopped, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He turned back, opening the door slowly and silently. He stopped beside the bed, gazing down at his Priest, just once more.

He leant over, and kissed him ever-so softly on his lips. "Seto... don't forget me. For I will never forget you."

He sprang down the stairs, and out of the mansion, pausing only to grab his bag (which he'd left behind a bush at the entrance). He hailed a taxi; and as they drove out of the street, his eyes never left the wing-mirror, watching the Kaiba mansion and it's occupant fade symbolically out of his life.

* * *

A sleepy Kaiba woke groggily, yawning. His eyes squinted at the excess sunlight in the room, flailing to get out of the sheets and close the curtains. There was something missing...

"Shit! Yami?" he called, shoving a shirt on and padding downstairs. He walked confusedly around his rather large house for a few minutes. There was obviously no-one else there. Mokuba was sleeping over with friends, but Yami...

He punched the game shop's number into the cordless, pacing as it rang. A rather tired-sounding Yugi answered the phone.

"Yaaaaahwngh - ello?"

"Yugi! Is Yami there?"

"Um... no. Why, should he be?"

"Yes! He's not here."

"I didn't know he went to see you last night, Kaiba, I thought he was going to... oh."

" 'Oh' what? Where is he, Yugi?"

Silence. Then - "I think you'd better ask Malik."

* * *

"Wait a second! Yami Motou?" You were in _GossipGirl_ Magazine, right?" the pretty, yet slightly dim-witted girl behind the desk exclaimed.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't read it lately," he scowled.

"Is it true? About you and that billionaire Kaiba?"

"Absolutely not." His hand covered the bright red, uh, *battle scar* on his neck. Behind his eyelids he could still see Seto's face inches from his own; could still feel his hands upon his body... Yami made a conscious effort to pull himself back to the present.

"Egypt? That's a strange place for a holiday, especially in the middle of term! Why Egypt? Is it true you're an Egyptian witch?"

"No. There's a... dueling tournament being held there. I have to defend my title."

"Really? My nephew's a bit of a duelist himself, and he never mentioned it," she said, suspicion evident in her tone. Perhaps she wasn't a bimbo?

"It's very exclusive. Only good duelists, really." Yami realised a second too late what he'd said, and mentally kicked himself.

The woman glared at him coldly. "Your tickets, Mr Motou."

He shrugged, and walked towards the terminal, stopping at a newsagency. He grabbed one of the teenage-y girl magazines, and flicked through the pages, finally finding a two-page spread dedicated to himself and the CEO. There were pictures of them dueling, school photos (though where they'd got them was anyone's guess) and the famous strawberry desert photos. Also, it seemed someone at the night club they had visited on holidays had noticed a 'Kodak moment' and had sent it in.

He scanned the article, vaguely wondering what sort of pathetic people gave a shit who some cute, rich, total stranger chose to snog. He squinted at the club picture, ignoring the no-doubt ingeniusly witty caption. He remembered that night. Seto's lips had tasted faintly of banana, having just finished a Daiquiri of said flavour. Yami had teased him about having feminine taste in drinks. Seto had retorted that Yami had feminine taste in boys.

The Pharaoh had tried to point out just how flawed and hypocritical that argument was, but had found himself stopped short by the onslaught of soft, fruity lips. And suddenly, all logical thoughts and arguments whisked away, leaving him with a fuzzy, mushy pile of romantic and kinky Seto-thoughts. Which, admittedly, happened to him every time they kissed; the moment that enticing mouth greeted his own, every pain he had endured in his long life was suddenly worth it, just to be with Kaiba. He was his other half, the one thing that gave his current existence meaning.

Yami dropped the magazine back into the rack, and headed out, still lost in another world with his love.

* * *

"Where the fuck is Yami?" hissed a rather angry CEO into the cordless.

"Well good morning to you, too, sunshine," the amused voice of the younger Ishtal chirped down the phone.

"Cut the crap. Yugi told me you know where Yami has gone."

"What? How should I know where that stupid... oh. He's gone? He actually *left*?"

"No shit, Sherlock. Where is he?"

"Ra..." breathed Malik. "He left sooner than I'd hoped. He didn't tell you where he was going?"

"No, but you're going to, you screwed up piece of shit." Kaiba wanted his Yami back, and he wanted him back *now*.

"Language, Priest. If he obviously didn't want to tell you, and sneaked off alone, why should *I* tell you? He mayn't *want* you to know."

"You'll tell me because if you don't I'll rip your balls off and serve them to you on top of spaghetti."

Malik snorted. "And they called me crazy. All right, Priest. Yami has gone to Egypt."

"I beg your pardon?" Seto's mouth opened like a goldfish's.

"He's gone to save the world, without you it would seem. Perhaps he wants to try Egyptian men? We're terribly raunchy."

Silence from the end of the phone.

"Priest? Look, what he's gone to do is bloody dangerous. He obviously doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I'm going after him."

"What? No! No, Kaiba, don't be stupid. What about... What about Mokuba? He's too young to be left on his own." Malik knew he'd struck a chord. Especially when the line went dead.

"Don't you think you were a little... blunt, brother?" Isis suggested, a protective hand around her stomach and a little bump showing through her dress.

Malik shrugged. "Payback for punching Bakura."

* * *

Yami switched the dial on the aeroplane radio thingymabob. He wasn't having much success finding decent music.  
_"All you need is love, love... Love is all you need..."_ Yami growled at the station. He didn't need the Beatles to tell him that.  
_"Don't you say it's the final kiss! Won't you stay another day?"_ Some boy band or another. Church bells pealed in the accompaniment, and together with their voices created a sweet harmony. Yami span the dial faster.  
_"Your stupid love. Your salty skin. The heat within. I can't help myself."_ His nerves tingled, remembering the exotic taste of Seto's face and neck and chest and... other places. He attacked the button that turned the radio off, chancing the in-flight movie.

_"Good night! Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow..."_ Yami glared at the screen and the stupid tart in the angel costume. She knew nothing of being torn from the only one you could ever care for. Of course, if he had paid any attention at all to the Shakespeare unit in English, he would have known poor Juliet's fate. But right now, the Pharaoh couldn't care less; he felt the whole world was against him and could do little else than wallow in self-pity. He tentatively opened a newspaper.

The Yen was up against the Greenback. Jolly good, then. He had no clue what that meant, but it was nice, safe, un-emotive reading. Several Japanese companies had increased profits in international markets, strong finishes in the end of the period recorded by Toyota, Konami and Kaiba Corporation...

Yami swore at the newspaper, his eyes suddenly stinging. He choked back a sob as the plane accelerated along the runway. This was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be here. He should be in Domino, with Malik and Yugi and the stupid Tomb Robber and the puppy. And his Priest. He hugged his knees to his chest, tears falling freely as the plane ascended. He glared at the paper again, noting the date. The 25th of October. It was today's paper.

His cheeks glistened, blonde strands hiding deep red eyes as they stared at the date atop the paper. The plane passed out of Japanese airspace, whispers from a lonely boy never to fall on the ears of whom he wished for.

"Happy Birthday, Seto Kaiba."

* * *

Awww. Thankyou, everyone, for your support of my first little ficcie. The sequel has been started, so it will come out soon. Naming competition still running, if you want first knab of the first chapter. It's a punk/rock sorta band, and it's a boy band, but not a boy-band, if u know what i mean. Featuring one of our favourite Egyptians! Have had a few real good suggestions already ^-^ so thankyou!

*waves* bye! see you soon!

oh, and review or drop me an email if you want! 


End file.
